Changing Seasons
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Nabu awakens to find the world completely changed. His friends have gotten older and had children, but not with the partners they had before he went comatose! After losing his family and his future with Aisha, Nabu plots to destroy the second generation and return things back to the way they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club.

**Changing Seasons**

Chapter One: Nabu Awakens

The realm of Andros was deep in celebration. Their firstborn princess became nineteen and it was her last year until she decided if she wanted the to be a successor to the throne. The natives called this year, the year of changing tides. Her life and the lives of her people could be altered with either choice.

Queen Aisha woke her daughter and sat beside her bed. "Happy Birthday, Regina."

Regina groaned and opened one of her ruby colored eyes. She was incredibly tired after spending the night playing with her siblings. She was hoping that her parents would let her sleep in considering it was her birthday. Apparently, that wasn't happening. "Let me sleep late, just this once."

Aisha took the covers off of her daughter. "I already did. There is too much to do today to let you sleep anymore. Liliane and Caspian are already with your father eating breakfast." Regina sighed before getting up. Aisha kissed her forehead before walking to the dinning room with several guards.

**Meanwhile...**

In another chamber of the palace, sunlight shone on a comatose young man. An elderly fairy stood over him and did her daily incantation to give him sustenance. She'd been doing this for over twenty years. Not much changed for Nabu. The wizard still kept his youth and strength. He even still held the staff in his hands. His hair grew. If he could stand, it would touch the ground. His caretaker doubted that would happen. He hadn't opened his eyes in almost 23 years.

She gasped when she saw his finger twitch. It startled her. On occasion he would make phantom movements, but it was never anything more than that. She sighed and smiled to the guard. "Still scares me, even after all these years."

The guard smiled at her and nodded in agreement, his head stopped moving once he saw the tan wizard rise. "Oh my oceans..."

"What-" The fairy gasped once she noticed Nabu sitting next to her. "Call for the King and Queen immediately!"

* * *

Regina arrived in the dinning room and sat next to her father. She didn't say anything. She was still very groggy and didn't want to be there. Her father was in the middle of one of his boastful stories about his days going solo after the Specialist. Her mother simply rolled her eyes and focused on her pineapples. Once he was done, he turned to his first-born. "Took you long enough. Girl's got an entire staff waiting on her and she still manages to be late!"

"Leave her alone, Riven. I let her sleep in." Aisha said in Regina defense.

Riven shook his head and prepared to verbally battle his wife. "Why would you do that for? You know this is a special day for our people."

"It's a special day for her too. Don't forget, it's her birthday." Aisha said sternly.

"You don't think I haven't?! I'm dreading this year. It's her last as a child." Riven sighed and put his hand on Regina's shoulder. "You get more strong and beautiful by the day, Regina. It seems like just yesterday you were a baby and now you're a Cloud Tower student in the year of changing tides. It's so sad that your mother is getting so old." Their second daughter, Liliane stifled a laugh. Aisha sent a ball of Morphix under the table and hit Riven in his shin. Riven cussed and glared at her. "Why won't the guards ever arrest your mother for assaulting the King of Andros?"

"Maybe you should have dodge it." Replied their 12 year old son slyly. Aisha smiled as the prince winked a blue eye at her.

"That boy is never on my side." Riven grumbled. He shook his head full of disappointment; the black-hair, blue eyed prince continued to eat without any concern for his father.

"That's because Caspian is a gentleman."

"It's been twelve years, but I'm still convinced we should have named him Blade." Regina, Aisha, and Caspian groaned simultaneously waiting on Riven to tell the story of Aisha breaking their baby name deal for the thousandth time. The king just laughed. "See you guys are the reason my hair is completely grey!"

"Queen Aisha! King Riven! The wizard Nabu has awakened!"

Aisha dropped her fork and covered her mouth. She felt her heart speed up before going back to normal. She remembered her first love. Powerful, handsome, and kind, she thought she was going to marry that man. She looked at the table to see her husband and children looking at her with great concern. She smiled sadly at them. So much time had passed. It had been a while since she had even thought of the fallen wizard. She felt a little guilty, but it was to be expected. Nabu had been gone for over two decades. Aisha had fallen in love again, passionate love with a man she chose. A man who challenged her beliefs, made her better, would protect her, make her laugh and mad (especially mad), if she could do it again, she'd still choose Riven.

"We'll return soon." Aisha told her children before getting up from the table.

The children looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Although they had heard stories of the wizard Nabu, they didn't see why he was so important. Liliane turned to Regina. The pearls that held her giant, pink, Afro ponytails were the only sound in the room. "What are you going to wish for, Regina?"

Regina pushed her blood red curls out of her tan face. "An adventure."

* * *

Riven pulled Aisha to the side and held her shoulders. "Do you still love him?"

"This is not the time for your jealousy."

"Aisha, I'm not joking. Do you love Nabu still?"

Aisha put her hands on her hips. "I was only with Nabu for a year; I had your three children. Never ask me that again."

Riven threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, just making sure."

"I'd have to love you to deal with you this long." Aisha put her arms around Riven's neck and kissed him.

Riven put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, he put his forehead on hers. "Thank you for this life."

Aisha smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on, old man. Quit stalling." They held hands and went to the chamber where Nabu was held. Riven grabbed her hand tighter as they entered inside.

Nabu's eyes brightened when he saw them. He tried to get up, but fell to the ground. Aisha gasped and ran to him to help. Riven looked at them jealously. Nabu grabbed his staff and recited a spell. Suddenly, his muscles worked they way they needed to. "Aisha, you're still a radiant vision of loveliness. I have missed you."

"I missed you too Nabu." Aisha said with a smile.

He held her hands. "The years have been kind to you. I didn't think it was possible for me to love you more."

Aisha frowned and let go of his hands. "You've been gone along time Nabu."

"Indeed I have. I can see that Andros has changed. The water is a lively aqua and this palace seems full of life and possibilities. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aisha cupped his face and kissed his forehead. She backed up and stood next to Riven. "You've been asleep for almost 24 years. I am in my late forties now, married with children."

Nabu looked at his best friend curiously before gasping. "Riven?! How could you marry Riven?"

A guard hit the base of his trident on ground. "Such disrespect of the king and queen is-"

"It's alright." The king understood. Aisha was a lot to loose. Riven stepped closer to Nabu. It was uncanny seeing him. He hadn't changed from the moment they last saw him. It was like walking out of memory. "I know this is more than a shock for you. The time change, Aisha and I, everything. But if you let us us show you the world as it is now, things will get easier."

Nabu felt numb. Never in his life could he think of his best friend and girlfriend together. They'd definitely aged. Aisha's eyes were filled with wisdom and love. Her hairstyle resembled her mothers and she was dressed like an Andros queen would. The royal green garment seemed to radiate prestige and maternity. Riven was completely different. He'd grown a groomed beard and his hair was completely silver from aging and combed back. His purple attire looked like was sown by the finest hands. His phantoblade was still on his hilt. He could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were in love and it wasn't a dream.

Nabu nodded his head and agreed to a tour. He wondered what else had changed. Riven grinned and took him around the palace. "This is the best time for one. Our entire realm is in the midst of celebration."

"Celebrating what?"

"Our oldest daughter is nineteen now, since we have other children. She can decide whether or not she wants a claim to the throne. If she does, then she'll chose a suitor to be betrothed to."

Oldest daughter... Nabu wondered how many children they had. As if the scenery read his mind, they walked passed a portrait. He saw Riven and Aisha, but also an indigo-eyed girl with pink afro puffs, adorned with pearls. She appeared sweet. If the pixie Piff could grow up, he'd think she'd look like her. Next, he saw the boy. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was a perfect blend of both of his parents. You could tell he was brave and athletic. He just didn't have his father's arrogance, but the last daughter did. She had extremely crimson, curly hair and eyes. She looked cold and arrogant, but most of all, she was stunning. Her other sister was too, but it was different with her. The redhead was beacon of power. She was strong, skilled and she knew it. "Who is she?"

Riven looked at Nabu questionably. "Regina. Why?"

Nabu looked at the portrait again. "She doesn't look like a fairy. Your boy looks like a specialist. Your other daughter is definitely a fairy, but she's different."

"She's a witch." Nabu didn't say anything. "The witch of blood and battle. I think it's befitting considering who her parents are."

"True. Do you not fear her?"

Suddenly, Regina appeared. She had a smile on her face, but daggers in her eyes. "I'm sure it would be quite unusual for the King of Andros, the ruler of a place with water beasts, deadly enemies and mighty floods to fear his child."

"Regina, show some respect!" Riven scolded. "This is an old friend and ally. Do not let me tell you this again." Regina lowered her head and apologized, only to glare at Nabu upon exiting. "She's my hothead."

Nabu looked at the portrait again. "I guess you have to wait until your youngest daughter grows up to recreate the Winx."

Riven laughed. "We didn't all have children at the same time Nabu. In fact, Bloom and Sky are the only couple that made it."

More changes... "...I can't stay here. Too much has changed. I've lost so much."

"I understand if you need some time. Are you sure you don't want to stay for the festivities? I'm sure you'll find something, hell someone you like."

"No, I think I'll go to Magix. Does anyone I know still live there?"

"Timmy and Darcy do, but they are very busy."

Nabu closed his eyes and tried to imagine the pair together. He couldn't. "What happened to our group?"

"Time, Nabu, time."

**(A/N) This is a second generation Winx Club, but I have to write about the 1st generation too. They lead interesting lives! Besides it's non-canon so it helps explain the type of people the kids are and how it came to be. After all I can't make Nabu go insane without writing what he's mad about. Minus Bloom/Sky, he'll have a lot of reasons to be mad.  
**

**Regina is going to be a member of the 2nd generation Winx even though she's a witch. Her siblings aren't major characters. I picture Regina with crimson hair and eyes. Her hairstyle is curly and shoulder length unless she transforms. Then it'll straighten and flip up. She will wear a strapless, black base suit. She's blunt, arrogant and hotheaded, but respects her family. If you didn't notice, she's a loner. I don't imagine the product of the Winx Club would be popular at Cloud Tower. Not all of the 2nd generation will be girls.  
**

_**Next Chapter: Nabu goes to Magix and is filled in on all of his friend's lives. Full of grief, he plots...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Distractions

Timmy flipped the second set of lenses on his glasses and leaned closer to the wires. One was frayed, but he needed to mend it for his anti-magic laboratory to function properly. He steadied his hand and fixed the problem with a small cauterizing gun. Then he ran diagnostic tests.

"Occupants two." The British accent announced. It was very befitting that the first and only anti-magic laboratory had the voice of the fairy of technology. She also helped construct it.

"Two? Computer, rescan." Timmy commanded.

"Understood. Rescanning..." The monotone computer replied.

"Computer, cancel request."

"Understood. Cancelling..." The computer announced.

Timmy looked to see his wife standing in the doorway of his lab. She smiled deviously at him before walking to him. She wasted no time swiveling his chair around and sitting in his lap. She bent his head back and kissed him. For a moment, Timmy forgot where he was and kissed her back, but then her pulled away. It was hard to do; she was so hypnotic. "Darcy, I'm working."

Darcy ran her fingers through his orange and gray-tinged hair. "I sent Xavier out to play. I'm almost off break and will return to work soon."

"Darcy..."

"I don't know why you thought switching the passwords would keep me out. I helped build this place." Darcy said, laughing a bit. "We do this about everyday. When will you learn?"

"Yes, everyday. That's why I'm so behind with research."

"You work too hard." Darcy chided.

Timmy gave her a small peck on the lips and held her close. "I know. So do you. You just didn't notice it as much because you were at Cloud Tower, teaching. How about you help me in the lab until school break is over."

"Hmm, work in the lab or play with my man...?" Instead of responding in words she took the bun out of her hair and shook her hair free. She took her glasses off and let the chain on the arms hold them. She slid Timmy's off his eyes too. It wasn't long before Timmy's resolve broke and he kissed her. Darcy smirked in victory and pulled him closer to her. He mumbled something about work, but Darcy chose to ignore him. Unfortunately, she couldn't ignore the knocks on her door. "I can't believe Xavier is back already. He must have left his key. You're not off the hook; let your son in, genius." She said getting up and putting her hair back into an up-do. She stopped him before he left and gave him his glasses.

Timmy chuckled and put his hand on the identity scanner to let him out. Darcy sat in his chair and crossed her legs. The slit in her long skirt made Timmy's gaze linger before the door automatically shut. He couldn't help, but blush. He'd been with Darcy for fifteen years and she still had a hold on him. It amazed him that it had been fifteen years already. Everyday with her was an adventure. He never knew that what love was until he was with her. They kept each other on their toes, but also grounded. He wondered why their son was back so soon. Xavier was relatively popular child. He should've been hiking or using charms with the neighborhood boys at this moment. Timmy assumed the group got hungry.

Without checking who was at door, Timmy opened it. Nabu stood there with a sad smile on his face. Timmy looked at him sideways, his face showed all the confusion he felt. "It really is me, Timmy."

"Nabu?" The wizard nodded. As soon as it was confirmed, Timmy's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

* * *

Darcy eventually got bored with the lab and went to see what was taking Timmy so long. She yawned until she reached the front door. There stood an unknown wizard over her husband. Without asking any questions Darcy transformed and blasted the man out of her house. "You picked the wrong house!" She told him before hitting him again. Once she was satisfied, she ran to her husband and put his head on her lap. She recited a general counter-curse, thinking it would wake him up. It didn't. She glared at Nabu. She walked out of the hole she made and stood over him. Her eyes were completely black. He could feel the power radiating off her. "I'm only giving you one chance, kid. Tell me what you did to my husband before I'll rip your mind apart!"

"Calm yourself, witch. I wouldn't do anything to Timmy."

Timmy groaned and got his bearings. Darcy left Nabu in the wreckage of her house and checked on him. She sighed in relief once he opened his greenish hazel eyes. "Darcy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird. I could have sworn Nabu was here."

"Nabu?" She looked at the the long haired wizard outside her house. "Well if you know him why'd you faint?"

"He was in a coma since we were twenty. I didn't think I'd ever see him again, well not so unexpectedly."

"Your wife almost put me in another." Nabu joked.

Darcy rolled her eyes. She was actually going to do worse. Nobody messed with her family and walked away. Knowing that he was actually Timmy's friend, she let her guard down (slightly) and let him come inside the house. She was grateful that he repaired the damage without anyone asking or getting mad. She just found it odd that he hadn't aged and had plenty of questions.

Timmy was in a state of questioning and excitement. He embraced Nabu and looked him over. He was amazed at his lack of age progression. He assumed it was the magic he was under. "When did you awaken?"

Nabu's smile faded. "Just in time for Princess Regina's birthday."

Timmy frowned. "I'm sorry, Nabu." He couldn't imagine what Nabu was going through. "I wish I knew what to say."

"Would you tell me? How did Aisha and Riven happen? How did," He looked at Timmy's arm around his suspicious witch wife. "this happen?"

"I'm a little fuzzy on Aisha and Riven. He left the Specialist and became something like a mercenary. There was a major war on Andros and they fought together, fell in love, and ruled together."

"And Andros is okay with a commoner marrying their princess? I don't mean that offensively, it's just I remember the politics on Andros being fairly conservative."

Timmy nodded. "By the time they were wed, Riven was seen as an Androsian hero. Teredor gave him a title. There was no problem with the marriage."

Darcy filled in what Timmy left off. "They've done a lot for the people of Andros and fairy/witch relations intergalacticly. Riven wasn't royal so knew firsthand what the poor of Andros needed. Aisha is there to make sure the power doesn't go to his head. Most of all she's a fantastic ambassador."

"I don't doubt it." Nabu said sadly. It pained him to think of the current Aisha. It was even worse to hear that their realm was better off because she married Riven instead of him. He closed his eyes to force the tears back inside. He sighed and faked a smile for Timmy. "So, how did you two become an item?"

Timmy and Darcy looked at each other. Darcy shrugged. "I left the Trix a little after those annoying Winx got Sirenix. After that, I started creating spells, potions and expanding my own power."

"She became the most powerful witch in existence." Timmy filled in proudly. Darcy smiled arrogantly and put her head on his shoulder. "Around this time Tecna and I were creating anti-magic technology. We knew it worked with good magic so we wanted to test its effect on dark magic. I approached Darcy, but she said no. I kept asking, she keep refusing! So Tecna used it on her."

"If Timmy wasn't such a fast talker, I would have killed them." She said flatly. "They offered to pay me. I was in simply because I wanted to know the secrets of anti-magic. I don't take defeat well."

"I don't get it. How did it go from that to you willing to kill for him." Nabu asked genuinely interested.

"The three of us worked together. While Tecna and I started to disconnect and fade, I was connecting with Darcy. I just got to know her over the course of five years. I grew to love her, but she only saw me as friend until she read my mind." Timmy said blushing.

"I just wanted to know what they got me for my birthday, but found so much more." Darcy said, intertwining her fingers in his.

"I think finding out I liked her for something other than her physical appearance changed her mind about me."

"You know it did. It was obvious you liked me. For two years you called me to work on the lab early or stay with you late. You'd get flustered when I spoke or touched you. It was hilarious." Her eyes softened. "Once I realized Timmy wanted to treat me the way I always wanted to be treated; I gave him a shot."

"And later your hand and a son..." Nabu filled in.

Darcy looked at him wondering how he knew that without them telling him. She was about to interrogate him when her son walked inside the house. He was a little tall for his age and could easily be seen from the window Nabu was facing. He immediately went to the refrigerator. His mouth was full with a sandwich by the time he noticed the company his parents had. He swallowed. "Hi."

"Hi" Nabu replied.

"Are you one of my mom's students? Because I didn't know wizards could go to Cloud Tower." He bit into his sandwich and talked with his mouth full. "Oh! You must be an intern for dad."

"This is Nabu, Xavier. Do you remember him from the Specialists stories?" Timmy asked him.

Nabu jumped as the eleven year old's eyes turned grey and returned to its original light brown. "I do now. It's good to meet you. I'm a wizard too, except I channel magic through my-"

"Xavier!" Darcy stopped him before he could reveal what it was. "I told you to never trust anyone with that secret."

"Mama, he's the first powerful wizard, I've met." Xavier explained. He used his long dark blonde hair to hide his embarrassment. He was eleven. Having his mother scold him in public wasn't cool.

"I don't care. I don't trust him." Darcy said harshly.

Nabu shrugged. "Fair enough, I don't trust you either."

"Guys stop. This isn't the old days when we were enemies." Timmy mediated.

"Nope it's a new day..." Darcy said. Nabu would have to earn her trust. Until then, she'd keep an eye on him.

* * *

Timmy put his hand on the scanner and walked into his lab. He invited Nabu inside. Nabu looked around the chrome room with green and blue wires. It seemed cool, but Nabu didn't know what he was looking at. "Where are we?"

"My life's work. It negates all magic."

Nabu tried to levitate, but he couldn't. "So if you were under a spell, would it be voided in this room?"

"Yes." Timmy frowned. "I'm not under a spell. I truly love Darcy."

"I can see that. You two are all over each other. I just don't understand, my friend. What happened between you and Tecna?"

Timmy laughed nervously. "We just grew apart."

"You two just seemed to fit. Nobody got her the way you did."

"We're still friends, good friends, and colleagues, but that's all we are. Darcy keeps me on top of my game. She makes me feel young and attractive. Darcy's brilliant; and at the same time, she has more to offer than monotony. The breakup between Tecna and I was easy and barely hurt. That's because we agreed to stay friends and did." Timmy adjusted his glasses. "She didn't like seeing us together for the longest; but, luckily she got over it by the time Xavier was born."

"Who is she with now?" Nabu asked.

"Professor Palladium, do you remember who he is?"

Nabu shook his head. "I don't."

"I should probably stop boring you with details of our lives. I can go on and on sometimes. Xavier seems to have picked that up from me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm truly interested in everything you want to say."

**(A/N) I paired Professor Palladium with Tecna for a dumb reason. I just thought they'd be hot. I like the thought of prim and proper Tecna breaking the rules and going after her hot professor after playing it safe with Timmy didn't work. Hmm... I smell a oneshot.  
**

**Anyway, Xavier is an only child. He has light brown eyes and dark blonde hair. His hair is kind of like Zack and Cody's on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Davide from Hip Hop Harry. He's a very outgoing and smart child. He's also precocious with his magic. The outlet of his magic is awesome!**

_**Next Chapter: Nabu travels to Eraklyon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Visit to Eraklyon

"May I go with Nabu to Eraklyon? I have to see Ethan. I've been learning this flight spell and I think baseball would be so much more fun in the air." Xavier asked Timmy.

"I don't know son, Eraklyon isn't the safest place for a kid to play." Timmy replied, skeptically.

Nabu frowned. "What do you mean by that Timmy?"

Darcy smirked. "He means Erakylon is a war-torn piece of-"

"Darcy." Timmy interrupted.

"What? He's going to find out anyway." She turned to Nabu. "Ever since your precious friends, Bloom and Sky, got married, Eraklyon was at war. The realm of Isis wasn't pleased with the way they insulted their princess. Not only did Sky cheat on her and break the marriage, but they forced her to serve the King Erendor. As soon as Sky and Bloom kissed, they attacked. Now you know the Winx weren't going to let their friend be alone in such a fight, right? Well, Princess Krystal wasn't going to let Diaspro down either. The only difference was Krystal was an active ruler and Aisha and Stella were just princesses. So Eraklyon and Domino were in a war with Isis and Linphea. Eventually there was a ceasefire. Relations with those realms haven't been easy since."

"Was that the war Aisha and Riven bonded?" asked Nabu

"I guess." Darcy answered with a shrug. "That war caused the war on Andros. Hey, which war did Riven and Aisha fall for each other?"

"Honey, I don't think it's that important." Timmy said to spare Nabu. "Eraklyon has also gone through a couple of civil wars, so to get to the palace you'll have to pass through the Wall of Fire. There's no way you can miss it. Just walk though it. You can pass through because you're Androsian."

"Most Eraklyonese can't, but the people of Earth, Domino, Andros and Solaria can come and go as they please. It's probably one of those _brilliant_ decisions that caused their first civil war."

"Darcy, that's mean." Timmy disapproved.

"But it isn't wrong." Darcy looked at Nabu. "Ignore the bitterness. To this day, I'm still not Bloom's biggest fan. When you're ready step into my shadow."

"Huh?"

"I can send you there through the shadows." Darcy instructed. "I can't get you inside the barrier, but I'll get you close."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Timmy offered.

Darcy glared at Timmy. Xavier silently cheered in victory. It really wasn't about Ethan; the Eraklyonese prince was fun to spar with, but they weren't friends. He just wanted to spend more time with the powerful wizard who saved a world. He wanted to have courage and power like that one day and looked up to him. Nabu looked at the family and felt his heart break. They were so happy and in love. He wasn't going to get that. He wanted to see Bloom and Sky. It would be great to see something normal. "No thanks. I'll be fine."

Xavier sighed; Darcy smiled happily and placed her hand on his head. He looked up at her. "Are you holding my shadow?"

"Yes, you're staying here." Darcy ignored her son's protests and looked at Nabu. "Good luck." He was gone.

Nabu felt weightless. He felt himself moving, but he couldn't see anything. He'd never been in such darkness; however, it was over before he could panic. Nabu found himself emerging from the shadow of a statue. He was no longer in Timmy's home. Nabu wasn't sure where he was. The place seemed broken. There was nothing, but destruction for miles. He remembered Eraklyon as a beautiful place full of life and opportunity. He wasn't quite sure he arrived in the same realm at first; but, he could see the ring of fire around the palace's city. Brandon, Bloom and Sky were inside that fiery barrier, so he was going no matter what.

He was glad the fire was magic. There was no smoke and you couldn't feel the heat until you were close. The people of Eraklyon looked at him with suspicion; he returned it with caution and curiosity. The looked tired and sick. Almost of the people he spotted had coughed. Most were gathered outside a small pump well. No mater how hard they cranked it, it remained barren. Nabu used his scepter. Water began to flow from the small well. The people cheered and cupped their hands to drink. Unfortunately, the sight of water made those further back so jealous and lustful that they began to fight to get to the top. Nabu gaped and made a couple of basins full of water. He was amazed at fast people went to them.

"This isn't right. Bloom and Sky would never turn their backs to people in need. They wouldn't let these people live like this!" He told himself. He reached the fiery barrier. He took a deep breath and walked through. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like night and day. There were large skyscrapers on the outskirts of the city. He saw parks, homes made of silver and gold. Nabu got angry! There were people fighting for water just outside the gates, and these people had the nerve to live so lavishly. In the middle of the city, the palace stood. It was just as he remembered. He thought of the past. He remembered how happy their group was. Bloom with Sky... Stella with Brandon... Flora with Helia... Tecna with Timmy... Musa with Riven... And Aisha with him... Maybe visiting the monarchs of Eraklyon would give him a taste of the past. He'd love to see Bloom and Sky hold hands and laugh. If they were happy, he would be too. Hopefully it would take his mind off the love of his life doing those things with his best friend.

"Nabu! It's really you!" Nabu turned to see a burly male brunette. He looked like a tough character; the man was a hulk! He had many scars and burns, an eye patch, and seemed to be covered in hair. The mischievous twinkle in his eye reminded Nabu of his days on Earth and tales of Santa Claus. "Minus the hair, you haven't changed a bit!"

"...I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are?"

The man simply laughed. "I guess you wouldn't. I mean, I beefed up, lost an eye, and got old. You probably can't tell I'm clean-cut Brandon."

"Brandon?!" He was definitely surprised. The lack of wedding band on his finger made him hug his older friend. "It's good to see you!"

Brandon pointed to his good eye. "It's good to see you too."

"The war..." Nabu thought out loud. It explained why Stella and Brandon weren't together anymore.

"Yep, the war." Brandon frowned. "So how current are you with the group?"

"Darcy transported me here."

"Is that so? I wonder why mini-Timmy didn't tag along."

"Because Darcy doesn't trust me. I know about Tecna and Palladium."

Brandon's eye widened. "Wait. What?!"

"Timmy told me Tecna and Palladium were an item."

"Wow! Things must heat up at Alfea. I guess I wouldn't know. Sky and Bloom only had sons and my daughter goes to Cloud Tower."

"Your daughter is a witch too?!" Nabu said baffled.

Brandon frowned. "So you know..."

"Yes, I know about the king and queen of Andros. I know about their three perfect kids. I know that Andros is prosperous under their leadership. And that they are in love. Aisha and Riven, in love..."

"I'm sorry. I want you to know, Aisha really did love you. When you, you know, she left the Winx hellbent on avenging you."

"It's okay, at least Bloom and Sky are still together. Will we run into Flora?"

Brandon shook his head. They entered the palace without hassle. "I doubt it. You've seen Erakylon. Flora is out there trying to heal this entire realm, she rarely stays in one spot. It's a good thing that she stays hidden. Linphean agents seem to always be after her and Topaz."

"...Topaz?"

"Flora's daughter."

Nabu looked at Brandon. "Is Topaz your-"

"Dude no! My ex wife, wasn't a member of the Winx. I'm not sure who Topaz's father is. They don't stick around long enough for the conversation to come up."

"My apologizes. It's hard to keep up with everyone's history." Nabu said thinking of Aisha once more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the queen would be happy to fill in any blanks."

Nabu nodded. Brandon pushed open large doors into Bloom's chambers. She was looking outside the windows when she heard the doors open. She turned to them and gasped. She covered her mouth, tears hit her blue eyes. She stood up and walked to him clumsily. Brandon caught her before she fell. "Are you alright your majesty?"

"I am; thank to you catching me."

Brandon looked at her sadly before letting her go. "It's my duty."

"Nonsense, you're my best friend." She turned to Nabu. "I am so happy to see you, Nabu." She gave him a hug. Nabu returned it. She smelled of cinnamon. Bloom had gain about thirty pounds over the years; but, she wore it well. She took off her crown and allowed her hair to fall to her waist. Her skin was still pale and flawless. Her eyes were still large and a beautiful shade of blue; they held pain, but Nabu assumed it was the state of Eraklyon.

"I'm happy to see you too. You're as lovely as ever."

"You're too kind." She smiled. "It's not everyday I get a compliment from a young handsome man."

Brandon threw his hands up in mock offense. "Hey! I tell you you're beautiful everyday!"

"I said young." Bloom playfully hit his solid chest and laughed. Nabu frowned at their interaction. Brandon and Bloom seemed very close. Bloom took Nabu's arm. "You must see Sky. I'm sure he'll be just as elated to see you again. I also would like you to meet my boys." The way she said Sky's name made him forget any silly notion of the queen and squire secretly together. Bloom loved Sky, always had, always would.

* * *

King Sky sat at the head of the table. His father was praising him to his right and his mother ate in silence to his left. Bloom sat across from him happily. Her boys Ethan and Elliott sat on either side of her. Nabu was sitting next to her oldest, his name was Elliott. In some ways, the lad reminded him a lot of Sky. He had flowing hair, those sapphire blue eyes; the only real difference was that the boy seemed irritated and unfriendly. He was also a redhead. Nabu noticed he was a Specialist. He wore his uniform and had his sword on the hilt, ready to be used at a moments notice. Brandon was sitting next to Ethan. He was thirteen and a brat. It was a betrayal of his angelic looks. Ethan had baby blue eyes and long blonde hair. The moment he met Nabu, the prince asked if he was useful and planning on serving Eraklyon.

When dinner was over, their plates were cleared. It was such a grand meal that Nabu almost forgot that Eraklyon was in shambles. He focused on Sky. He didn't change much. He still had his hair and despite some of his features being more defined by age, his looks too. Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed. A pretty castle employee gave him a lustful gaze before gathering their utensils. Sky followed her with his eyes before excusing himself from the group. Prince Elliott growled and stormed off. The former monarchs and Prince Ethan seemed unfazed; he simply played with his video game. Bloom tried to keep a smile; when it started to fall she went to the kitchen. Brandon clinched his fists; once he realized Nabu was still there he tried to laugh about old times.

"Those were good times." Brandon said sorrowfully.

"Yes, they were." Nabu said just as melancholy.

**(A/N) Yeah, Bloom and Sky are still together, but not what was expected huh... One good thing out of their marriage is Prince Elliott. He will be a part of this story. He's 21 (like me), brave, heroic, playful, flirty, but respectful (like his role model, Brandon). He has a giant white halberd as his Specialist weapon. He dislikes Sky and has a lot of love, but also shame for his mother. I'm not sure about his relationship with Ethan yet. I only wrote Ethan in because I changed Stella's child into a girl and wanted more male Winx kids.**

**Topaz is Flora's baby with... You'll find out towards the end. Guesses are welcome, but I won't tell. I just want to hear theories. Brandon has a daughter with... another surprise!**

_**Next Chapter: Hearing the news of his parents long time death, Nabu flips.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: To Lose Everything

Riven could see Nabu return from the unintentional display. He walked slow, his staff seemed to emit a dull light, and his hair blew behind his back, gracefully, but still maintained an aura of sorrow. He liked Nabu's look. It was different; Riven hoped that he'd keep it. Mainly because it was different than the way he looked in the past, maybe the hair and his arrival meant he was adapting to this new world. It would be the first step towards healing. Riven greeted him. "So how was the trip?"

"Trippy, my friend." He sounded tired.

"I bet."

Nabu laughed. "I don't know what's more shocking: tough looking Brandon,"

"He does look badass now." Riven nodded.

"Timmy giving PDA to Darcy; she tried to kill me by the way,"

"How'd that happen?" Riven asked.

Nabu rubbed the back of his neck. "Timmy fainted when he saw me. She saw me try to wake him, assumed the worst, and knocked me out of the house. She wouldn't even let me and the kid stay in the same room for more than an hour. He's an interesting child, just a little unnerving; sometimes I think his eyes change colors."

"Oh, they do. Xavier got sick as a baby and lost his vision. Those eyes are robotic and run on technology based magic." Riven explained. He regretted not calling Timmy with the news; but, at the same time, it was funnier this way. "Brandon considered getting it, but thought the eye patch would be a better conversation piece than a robot eye."

"Darcy would flip if she knew you told me." Nabu shook his head. "Oh! Tell me how logical, proper Tecna is having an affair with her coworker."

Riven was honestly surprised by that. "Oh wow."

"I'm starting to guess that was a secret. Timmy told me, but you and Brandon reacted in disbelief. I'm also surprised that Stella is still a princess."

"Don't be. King Radius is an old bastard. He'll never die or step down especially with Stella being Stella. Euphoria probably won't have a Princess Ball until she's 30."

They both laughed, but Nabu stopped. "Then there's you and your family." Riven stopped laughing. He didn't know what to say. He didn't expect Nabu to be over the family he made with Aisha in such a short time, but he wasn't going to apologize for loving her. "Where are they?"

"Caspian is probably flipping off the walls of his room. I know Lily is going over her outfit for the first day she doesn't have to wear a uniform. Who knows what my wife is doing. She doesn't tell me anything; same thing for Regina."

"Or you just don't listen." Aisha answered. "I told you I was meeting Tressa about another upgrade to the infinite ocean's defense. She says hello, by the way."

It physically hurt to look at Aisha. She was still so warm and beautiful; her eyes were only on their king. He felt pressure in his chest and his throat got dry and tight. She noticed the change in him. He tried to play like everything was alright, but it only hurt worse. He needed to leave them. He rarely visited his parents. They were always socializing with the well-to-do in Andros and travelling. He figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea to reconnect especially if it got him away from the royal couple. Nabu smiled sadly. "I think maybe it's time I spent time with my own family."

Aisha and Riven looked at each other. Riven cursed under his breath and sat in a lounge chair. Aisha touched Nabu's shoulder. "I think you should sit down."

Her hands were soft and full of care. He imagined it came with raising three children that weren't his. He didn't like the tone in her voice. He didn't want to sit down either. He was smart enough to guess what Aisha was going to tell him. "I don't want to sit."

"I think it'd be best if you did." Riven insisted. Nabu took the chair facing his king. Aisha placed a chair next to her husband and rubbed his leg in support. Nabu couldn't help, but focus there. Riven was living the life that was meant for him. "Ten years ago, a group of men broke onto your parents estate. Your mother wasn't home, but your father was. You know what type of man he was. He fought to keep what was his; and, he was killed for it."

"...Why...? Why am I just finding out about this? Is that all?" Nabu asked.

"No" Aisha admitted. "Your mother was the one who found him. She was never able to get over his loss. She grew very depressed and withered away. She's been gone for three years now."

"Everything's gone..." realized Nabu. He closed his eyes and thought about the last time he'd seen his parents. It was when he left to hang out with their group. He wasn't even sure he said goodbye. Is this how his parents felt when they told them he was in a coma? If he'd stayed put his parents would have been alive. Aisha would have been his. Life would have been worth living. "What was the point of me waking up?"

Aisha grew upset. "Plenty. We all still love and care about you Nabu. Yes, the world has changed and I cannot imagine what you are going through. But, you have the means to do whatever you want. You can take a trip, see the galaxy, meet new people, relocate. You could do some good and be happy in this world."

"I can't go back in time." Nabu got up and left. He didn't see the queen's worried face or Riven's attempt not to take his comment offensively.

* * *

Nabu wasn't sure where he was going. He hadn't been thinking of anything to ease his troubled mind. He didn't understand why they just didn't tell him everything the moment he woke up. It might have made the pain easier.

Nabu was shocked to see Regina swinging in his line of vision. He left so he would have to deal with anyone in that family. There was no denying she was the product of Riven and Aisha. She favored them, aesthetically Aisha; her personality seemed to be predominately Riven. Aisha would never wear Regina's boots, chainmailed jeans, or all the rings on her fingers. He was glad Regina didn't inherit her parents hair and eye color. It would have been harder to stomach her. Nabu took the swing next to her and just stared at the princess. Butterscotch skin, scarlet hair and eyes, wild curls everywhere, no smile, and even stranger no guards. He wondered if it was because she sneaked out or because she didn't need them.

Nabu eventually swings next to her. Neither of them broke the silence. Regina mainly kept to herself. She also wasn't sure she liked or trusted Nabu. He was in love with her mother; that didn't sit well with her. She didn't understand why her parents trusted him so much. All she felt from him was pure despair. Didn't they know what desperate men with nothing to lose could do? It must be friendship. Regina was glad she didn't have anything like that to cloud her judgement. She smiled because she was very pleased with that fact.

Nabu stopped pumping his legs once he noticed the witch smile. 'Aisha's lips with Riven's gesture...' "You resemble your mother; but when you smile Riven's features pop out."

Regina smiled harder just to spite him. "They are my parents."

"I know. Beauty such as yours could only come from Aisha."

She frowned. Her father made sure she didn't have much interaction with boys. She wasn't sure if he was insulting Riven or trying to flirt with her like Prince Elliott when he visits. Either way she didn't like it. Nabu may have been physically around her age, but it was weird and not right for him to say things like that to her. "I'll only consider the man who can defeat me in combat. Even if you could, I wouldn't. Your lack of respect for the crown insults and disgusts me."

Nabu processed what she said before laughing. It felt good to do so until he realized how bleak things were and who she was again. "I do not want you. You're nothing like your mother; you vaguely resemble her. Plus, you're a witch."

Regina jumped off the swing. "You're right I'm not like my mom. She cares about you and your feelings. I don't; so I'll tell you what she was too nice to say. Even if you didn't fall into a coma, she would have still married my father." Nabu reacted before he could think, his scepter glowed red and blasted her. Regina fell back. Nabu gasped once he saw the bloody burn on her torso. Regina looked at the wound without flinching and brushed herself off. Her shirt was singed, but the wound he made started to heal before his eyes. "...don't be so surprised, witch of blood and battle."

"I'm sorry."

Regina shrugged. "I hope you don't expect me to apologize. I meant what I said."

"I wouldn't expect the offspring of Aisha and Riven to apologize."

"That's my problem with you. You're so stuck in the past that you can't even call me by my name. Unless you kill us, me and the second generation are not going away."

Nabu looked through her. "You are exactly right, forgive me."

Regina watched him walk away. She didn't think much about it and returned home. Her mind was mainly on returning to Cloud Tower. She wasn't overjoyed with going back. She liked the freedom of being away from the palace and learning new magic; but, she didn't like Cloud Tower itself. Almost nobody spoke to her. People stayed out of her way, minus a few pranks. The only peer who spoke to her was her rival, Ismene. Ismene was the witch of nightmares. She would mess with Regina's mind to the point where the Androsian princess developed insomnia her freshman year. In return, there'd rarely be a day were Ismene didn't have to see a nurse.

Liliane saw her sister walk by and stopped her. "Hey Regina, look at my dress!" She spun in her white and multicolored polka-dot dress. "I'm going to wear it my first non-uniform day. What happened to your shirt?"

Regina should have known her prissy baby sister would have noticed her burned shirt. "Nothing important."

"Then why won't you say who did it? I see blood." Liliane knew that many people held anti-witch sentiments. She always chastised her sister for going places without their royal guards.

"It's okay, Lily. I had a disagreement with that wizard."

Liliane gasped. "He attacked you? We have to tell mom."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It was an accident. Besides, I rather like this rough and tattered look."

"Regina, he tried to kill you!"

Regina covered her little sister's mouth. "Shhh! If the guards hear you they'll tell dad." 'That's the point' Lily tried to say under her hand. "It's not a big deal; I'm leaving for Magix tomorrow anyway."

Liliane pulled her sister's hand away from her mouth. "Okay, I'll stay silent for now, but if he does anything else, I'm going to tell."

"Deal." Regina hugged her little sister. She could overreact sometimes and needed to relax. After all what's the worst that could happen?

**Meanwhile...**

After that conversation with Regina, Nabu stayed deep in his thought. He wasn't able to sleep since he woke from his coma. Staying in his old home seemed to help. It seemed to be frozen in time with him. Sometimes his mind played tricks on him. He could hear his mother calling him for dinner or his father scolding him for staying out too late. Most of all he could hear Aisha's laughter. After his flashbacks ended he started hallucinating.

_"This isn't right, Riven. Nabu could wake up any minute. I'm promised to him."_

_"Pfft... Nabu who?"_

_"You're such a badboy..."_

_Suddenly Nabu's father was fighting off their three children. He was doing well fighting back except Regina healed the exact moment he landed a hit. The old man was soon overpowered. Xavier entered the fight dragging his mother by her hair. Stella's daughter, Euphoria, and Flora's daughter, Topaz, started stealing things from his home. Musa's baby lit a match. His parents screamed as the house burned around them. Riven and Aisha were too busy fooling around to notice. The second generation looked at him and walked out of the flames. Nabu tried to back away, but was held by Brandon's daughter. Regina led the pack with her Riven-like smile, but right when she was about to attack-_

He snapped out of it. Nabu swallowed and looked around. He was alone. Thanks to the second generation, that wouldn't change anytime soon.

**(A/N) Nice going, Regina... So many girls. I tried to avoid it, but it happened anyway. -_- Now that this chapter is over I can focus on the second generation especially the ones I haven't introduced.**

_**Next Chapter: First day of Cloud Tower and Alfea.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: First Day of School

**Alfea...**

Euphoria of Solaria was stopped by several freshman for autographs. They kept chattering about how they'd seen her in magazines and television. Her fans asked her questions on how she kept her bluish black hair so shiny and skin so creamy. They tried to get her attention by modeling the clothes she'd worn on the runway. Euphoria gave them her pageant smile before slipping away to her dorm. With a snap of her fingers, her clothes hung themselves up and her side of the room changed to her personality. The walls, ceiling and carpet looked like it was nighttime sky and her bed was white like the moon. With everything settled she opened her window and stretched in the sunlight. It was a perfect day to read.

A dark-skinned girl walked in carrying one bag. The girl looked around and seemed surprised at the simplest things. Euphoria wondered if she was lost. The new girl looked like a freshman, a poor freshman. Euphoria was twenty. She didn't know why the girl would be in an upperclassmen dorm. The silver-eyed princess raised an eyebrow when the girl unpacked manually. She didn't know if she should introduce herself or leave her the girl alone. Euphoria decided to go for it. She had to figure out who this girl was. "Hello"

"H-hi." The green-eyed girl replied shyly.

"I'm Euphoria of Solaria, fairy of the stars. What's your name?"

The dark-skinned girl held her hand out. "I know who you are. Everyone knows Princess Euphoria of Solaria. I, Topaz of... I guess Eraklyon, am the fairy of the wind."

Euphoria shook Topaz's hand. "If you don't mind me saying, you look rather young."

"I'm seventeen, but Faragonda thought it'd be nice for the daughters of the Winx Club to room together." Euphoria's jaw dropped. She tried to guess which Winx was her mom, but Topaz revealed it before she could try. "Daughter of Flora."

"Oh!" Euphoria looked at Topaz. She didn't really resemble Flora minus her green eyes. She was a little darker than the nature fairy; her hair was dark brown and cornrowed. The plaits reached her waist. It was rumored that Helia was the father of Flora's daughter, but Euphoria could tell that this girl wasn't her little sister. "Forgive me for staring."

"It's okay. How's life in Alfea? Well, school in general. I've been home schooled all my life."

"Boring." Euphoria ran her fingers through her silky hair. "Actually, I'm the wrong person to ask. It's hard for me to focus on anything. I'm usually daydreaming, doodling or writing poems instead of taking notes and listening."

"Don't worry, I'll probably be the same. I'm not used to sitting still. My mom and I move around a lot. We go to a different town in Eraklyon, clear the rubble, cater to the sick, feed the hungry, grow plants, and leave it stable and looking amazing. Then we leave it to start the process all over again. So we never stay put. I think I miss her already; but, I know she's fine." Euphoria laughed nervously. Here she was doodling in her notebook while Topaz and her mother were doing something worthwhile. "I've actually never been away from her. I might be one of those students who go home every weekend if I can." Euphoria didn't respond; Topaz blushed and tried to think of something to say to make her seem less lame. She didn't want the most popular fairy in the school to think she was a loser. "Just kidding! Haha! Of course I can be away from my mother. I'm in college and a woman." That helped nothing... Topaz played with one of her braids. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

Euphoria laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. "No, you're fine. It's okay to be nervous; it's a new experience. Sorry if I was looking at you weird. I just found it interesting that you're so eager to see your mom again while I feel smothered by mine. She calls everyday. If she isn't prying into my business, she's telling me about some photo shoot or something I have to do."

Topaz looked at Euphoria's stylish periwinkle dress and silver stilettos. Her fingers and toes were perfectly manicured, painted peach, and matched her lip gloss. Euphoria was easily the most glamorous person she'd ever seen. She definitely outshined Topaz's meager brown t-shirt and green overalls. Her boots were once green too, but they were covered with so much dirt that they appeared tan. Plus, Topaz had callouses. "I like your outfit."

"You're welcome to whatever in my wardrobe. I don't care much for clothes believe it or not. Most days, I'll just be wearing socks and a large t-shirt." Topaz's eyes lit up. She'd never worn anything so stunning in her life, she wanted to try them on as soon as the words left Euphoria's mouth, but the princess got a call. "Hello mother..."

While Euphoria spoke to her mother, Topaz sat on her bed. She snuggled into it before deciding it was too soft. She was used to sleeping in hammocks. She jumped out of her bed and tried to think of a spell to make her side her own. Topaz bit her lip and rubbed her neck. This was a simple spell; she didn't know why she was so nervous. After reciting her spell, her bed turned into a hammock; her carpet became sand, and her walls were splattered with paint, and a graffiti style "TOPAZ" was written on her ceiling. Her desk and drawers remained the same. Euphoria looked over and gave a thumbs up. She snapped her fingers and the stars formed her name in a constellation. Satisfied, she returned to the conversation with her mother. Topaz smiled brightly and relaxed in her hammock. Her first day wasn't so bad, there was a good chance that she made her first college friend.

* * *

Professor Tecna introduced herself to those who didn't know who she was. Everyone already knew; there was no way an Alfea student didn't know the famous Winx. Despite her popularity, most students chose not to take her class. Tecna was infamous for being strict and difficult. Her class was Common Sense and Fast Thinking. Not only did you have to be mental sharp, but also dutiful in study and homework.

Topaz placed all of her concentration on taking notes. This was already a good day for her. She was wearing a cute magenta tube dress with a jean jacket. Walking in heels was a failure, but wedges were okay. Euphoria also took her to get her nails done. She looked and felt great. Flora sent her a letter and she found out her dad was in the area and he'd visit within the week. She was excited about that too. Her father's visits were few and far in between. Even though her parents fought against each other in the Eraklyon War, the reason for his sparse visits was because Flora was hard to find. Topaz wondered what he'd say when he saw her all grown up and trendy.

Euphoria looked at the happy look on her roommate's face before turning back to Tecna. She couldn't really focus on what her professor was saying. She was just taken by Tecna's outfit. She wore a simple black and white business dress and flats; but, it hugged her curves and the top button wasn't fastened. Euphoria watched as Tecna moved. There was an undeniable sway in her hips. The Solarian Princess opened her notebook with sudden inspiration.

_The sin of a good time cannot be hidden behind sharp glasses_

_By experience I know the bliss you feel_

_By experience I know it cannot be contained_

_Be it your elf, be it my prince there is no logic in pleasure_

_Common sense and fast thinking are not love's allies_

_In a matter of time, you'll give in to what you fail to hide_

"Daydreaming again, Euphoria?" Tecna asked sternly

Euphoria popped up and put her pencil down. "No Professor, I was taking notes."

"That'd be great. Except we're have a class discussion." Tecna's eyebrow raised. "So how about you share what's so interesting that it's taken you away from my class."

Euphoria looked at her poem and then again at her professor. "May I please just take my punishment now...?"

"Now."

Euphoria swallowed and pretended it was a dramatization for a pageant. Tecna's jaw dropped once she began; she grew speechless and red. The class erupted in giggles and whistles. Topaz didn't understand the poem to be embarrassed by it. Euphoria knew her teacher needed a moment to compose herself; she headed to Faragonda for her detention just to save time.

**Cloud Tower...**

Regina walked through the halls of the sleeping quarters. Her bags had sprouted legs and was following her. The witches gave her sharp looks, but moved out of her path. A freshman was to busy talking to a friend to pay attention. Suddenly she felt her body move itself out of the walkway and against the wall. Once Regina walked by, she fell.

The freshman shivered. She tried to gather her bearings, but couldn't. "Who was that?"

"Princess Regina of Andros, witch of blood and battle. It's just for the best that you stay out of her way." Her friend whispered to her.

'Damn right' Regina thought to herself. She smiled cockily. It pleased her to know that her name stuck. Even though physically moving people took a lot out of her, it was worth it to keep the fear in their hearts. Her phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Regina opened it and a full hologram of her parents appeared. "Hey."

"Why did we just find out Nabu attacked you?!" Aisha scolded Regina. She rolled her eyes. Lily couldn't keep a secret.

Riven snapped at her. "I don't care how far you are. You will not roll your eyes at me or your mother, Regina!"

She could hear the snickers from her peers at Cloud Tower. Great, she knew she'd hear about this the next day. "It wasn't a big deal. I healed; he apologized."

"It is a big deal. Nabu emptied his money and disappeared. We are searching all of Andros; but, your father and I think that he's not here. I don't think you're safe and I want you to come home."

Regina opened the door to her room. It was a single. Griffin thought it would be best if she didn't have a roommate. Regina was testy and students weren't the most tolerant to witches born of fairies. That was proven by the huge GO HOME, FAIRY-BORN message on her wall. Her mother growled. Riven hit his desk. "Regina, you are coming home now!"

"No. I'm going to clean my wall and go to class." Regina said. "I love you both. You're worried about nothing. Bye!" Regina touched her wall. "Empty mind should mean empty head. Hatred is ugly, now your beauty will shed. Erase the pain when my vengeance is fed."

Regina could hear a scream and several laughs from outside her door. She calmly unpacked her bags. She didn't care who it was, honestly. Her curse would fix them. Hopefully no one would be bold and try it again. Once her bed was made, Regina picked up a travel case and opened it. A grey cat with black eyes and six tails walked out. Regina pet her before giving her a small treat. The cat, Toad, crawled on her lap and began to play with the chains on Regina's belt. She laughed at Toad's antics; a knock on the door made her stop. She snapped her fingers and it opened. Headmistress Griffin looked at her wall before turning to her. "Your parents informed me about this incident. Hate crimes are not tolerated at this institution."

'Where was this my first couple of years?' Regina thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and tickled her cat. "Do what you think is right."

"I will. That is all. Don't be late for class."

Regina nodded before focusing back on her cat. Toad never failed to put a smile on her face. She was from Love and Pets, so she floated and was made of fairy magic. It was probably why she loved her cat so much. It reminded her home.

Suddenly Toad hissed and stood in front of Regina. The witch picked her up and looked towards the door. Her green-haired rival stood at the doorframe. A sly grin formed on Ismene's black lips. Regina felt like hissing with Toad, but settled with glaring. "If it isn't the fairy of menses."

"How about you and your lopsided freckles get out of my room! Or do I have to drag you out myself."

Ismene swallowed and faked a pout. "Aww, and here I thought we could call a truce."

"Go to hell."

"I wonder what Queen Mommy and King Daddy would say if they knew their daughter had such a potty mouth." The pale witch taunted.

"My dad would say, send that bitch to hell." Regina answered honestly.

"Nice..." Ismene turned, but then poked her head back inside. "Pleasant dreams, princess..."

Regina glared and held Toad a little closer.

**(A/N) First part two friends, second part enemies. LOL I outlined this story and found out it's going to have about 16 chapters. :D**

**Euphoria is the daughter of Helia and Stella (details on how later). No, the two aren't together, think of Helia like a Stedman to Stella's Oprah. Euphoria is pretty much a carbon copy of the faux Miss Popularous except with silver eyes. She is actually introverted and hates crowds so when she's in one she reverts to pageant mode. ****Topaz is Flora's daughter. She is an awkward girl after being homeschooled. She just wants to fit in and make friends. Ismene is Regina's rival. They both fear and intimidate each other. She's pale skinned, freckled, with black eyes and lipstick.**

_**Next Chapter: Random Trix reunion...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Enemy of My Enemy

The sound of rain woke Darcy up from her sleep. Her husband was passed out next to her. She woke him with a small shake under the guise of giving him a head-start with his work. Then she got herself ready. Darcy pinned her chignon with a "D" clip and put on her glasses. She had an uneasy feeling. She noticed the air around her get chilly. She stopped for a moment and shook her head. She went to her son's room and woke him up. Xavier groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mom, it's six in the morning."

"I'm taking you to school today, but I need you up." Darcy explained. "And I'm picking you up."

Xavier sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Xavier got up and ready for school. He stayed in shadows even when he took his shower. He wasn't too worried. There wasn't a threat that his mother couldn't handle. He scanned the house just in case though. It was just him and his parents, for now. After he got out, he shivered from the cold. He hoped the rain would stop. When the danger passed he wanted to play aerial baseball; he might not be able to thanks to the freezing rain. Lately, it'd been his favorite thing to do. He scanned their vehicle before they got inside. Darcy said nothing on the way to his school; but once they arrived, she turned to him.

"I'm coming to get you early. If my body temperature is too cold or my electrons are off, attack. Don't ask questions."

Xavier frowned at the seriousness in her voice. "Okay, I promise."

Darcy watched him go inside; she didn't leave until the bell rang and a shield covered her son's school. She looked towards the sky and flipped it off. "I know you witches are there. Rain? Cold? Typical..."

Lightening flashed only to be followed by thunder. Before she could blink, her old coven appeared. Icy's hair was still long and stuck to her in the rain. She was much thinner and her face held deep frown lines. Stormy's hair was in a frizzled beehive, covered with streaks of white and grey. She had dark marks and bags under her eyes; despite this, she'd aged well. "You always were the smart one." Icy said full of venom.

"What do you two want?"

Stormy shook her fists. "She's trying to get rid of us already!"

"Cool it, Stormy. I guess we should expect _some_ resentment after the whole Tritannus thing. Honestly, Darcy, let's put it behind us. You should know that we can't help who we love." Icy reasoned.

"I've put it behind me. It's old history. Speaking of which, I have I have a class to teach."

"You? A teacher? Cloud Tower's really lowered their standards." Icy teased.

Darcy snorted. "Maybe, but it's much harder to sneak into it now. Which is probably why you two are following me."

"No, we're following you to let you back in. Just think of all the mischief we could create together. We've already gotten this sweet deal from this wizard. He's powerful, handsome, rich and oh so evil. You'd love him. This guy has a vision and genius plan to inflict pain into the Winx." Icy gushed

"I don't care."

Icy folded her arms. "I see how it is. You run off, get famous, married and leave your sisters behind."

"Sisters? I remember you saying that you could do without me and Stormy. Remember Empress?" Darcy replied coolly.

"Well you certainly left me behind!" Stormy accused.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You wanted to do the same old things. Run around men advancing their goals instead of getting some of your own. I was better than that and sick of it! That wizard's just going to throw you away once he's done. If he's the guy I think he is, there's no way he'll let you touch the Winx."

"Well we aren't. We're getting their offspring." Icy said with a sick grin. "Seek and destroy the second generation of the Winx and their boyfriend's children..."

Darcy glared at them both. "I don't know why you thought I'd be on board with this plan. Was I really this pathetic in my past?"

"Pathetic?!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!" Darcy said, her eyes turning black. Icy and Stormy became silent. "I don't give a shit what you do to the Winx, but if you touch my son or my husband, I will kill you. There no place you can hide from me. Then once there's nothing left, I'll bring you back and sell you off to the next wizard in need of recyclables."

"Remember, we gave you a chance." Icy said menacingly.

Darcy allowed her power radiate off of her as a warning. "No, I'm giving you a chance. I meant what I said. I'm going to work. Stay away from my family, or else..."

**Cloud Tower...**

The students in Darcy's class were buzzing with her extreme lateness. She was usually tardy, but not to the extent that she was that day. Nobody would leave until class was over. It was a known fact that their professor could find anyone no matter where they were. Even Regina and Ismene stayed put! Darcy wasn't anyone to cross. She arrived and threw her things at her desk in anger. She turned around to her startled class and scanned the crowd. "I don't feel like teaching today. Everyone minus Regina of Andros and Ismene of Eraklyon get out... Now!"

It didn't take long for her students to exit the classroom. Most students were too excited about the early release to care about the two witches left behind. They assumed it was for the feud the two were having. Once the last student left, Darcy turned to her two students. Ismene folded her arms. "What's this about, professor?"

Darcy thought about Icy and Stormy once more and tried to keep her anger under control. Nobody threatened her family and lived; unfortunately, Darcy realized this rule would have no exceptions. "If there was someone after you, a threat you couldn't beat, would you go home or stay to fight."

"Depends." Ismene answered honestly.

Regina rolled her garnet eyes. "Coward... I would stay and fight."

Darcy sat on her desk. "I'm not going to play around with you girls. I think a bounty has been placed on your heads. I'm going to take care of one of the threats tonight, but from there you're on your own."

"Why would a hit be placed on me?" Ismene thought out loud.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing special about her."

"Both of you shut up! It has nothing to do with you two being fairy-born witches, royalty or your shitty personalities. It's because of your parents. Both of your fathers were Specialists who dated the Winx."

Ismene nodded. "My dad didn't marry Stella, though. He married, my mother, Mirta."

"Doesn't matter, Brandon and Stella dated. This wizard wants you two gone. I just want to know, are you two going home or staying to fight."

"Nabu..." Regina realized. She couldn't believe he wanted to go so far. He'd soon learn what a mistake he made. Full of determination, she agreed. "I'm staying."

"...I don't know." Ismene replied.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Good enough for me, I guess. Hold out your arms."

Darcy dug her fingernails into their skin. Regina and Ismene hissed at sharp pain. It felt like their veins were on fire, but the more it burned, the more power they felt. Suddenly they began to glow in purple light. The power forced them to transform into their witch attire. Regina was dressed in a black leather pants suit without sleeves. Fastened around her waist was a belt with an Aries symbol buckle. Her curly red hair straightened, but flipped at the ends. Black war paint streaked diagonally across her face. Ismene wore a ripped, long-sleeved, grey suit. Her usually black lipstick became blue and she had no belt. A darkness wrapped around their arms and turned a white light. A crystal appeared on each of their hands. Ismene's crystal was grey; Regina's crystal was red. The two novice witches made a fist. They'd never felt more powerful.

Ismene stared at her Gloomix. "Whoa..."

"This is awesome!" Regina felt like she could take on an army.

Darcy sat in her chair feeling drained. It was the first time she'd bestowed Gloomix to any one. "I'm sending you two to Alfea to train. Their Magical Reality is more advanced than ours. I'm trusting you two to use the Gloomix wisely. No campus wide night terrors, no campus wide anemia."

"What about after this is over?" Ismene said glaring at Regina.

Darcy shrugged her shoulders. "Knock yourselves out."

Ismene and Regina left to go to their dormitories. Regina transformed back into her civilian outfit; she missed the powered already. "I hope you know this changes nothing between us."

Ismene rolled her eyes and changed back. "Are you trying to say the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"You will never be my friend. I don't even see you as an ally."

"Doesn't matter, I'd watch my back if I were you. No one else is."

* * *

When Darcy arrived at Xavier's school, he did what she told him to do and found everything normal. She smiled at him and rubbed his hair. Her eyes softened. "I know I don't say it much, but you do know I love you right?"

"You're acting weird." Xavier said, a warning glow came from his eyes. He didn't know if he made a mistake; he was ready to blast the impostor out of the vehicle when he noticed his mother's famous scoff.

"And to think I thought it'd be hard for my son to attack his mother's image."

"Sorry, mom. It's just-"

Darcy cut him off. "No need to apologize. It's good. It means nobody will be able to take advantage of you. Your father would fall apart if he had to make a decision like that. You're definitely my son." 'I don't sense Icy or Darcy. I know they couldn't have given up so soon.' Once they got home, Xavier opened the door. Two older witches were sitting in his living room. Darcy held Xavier and glared at them. "No more warnings."

"We thought you'd say that." Icy snapped her fingers. Stormy had Timmy gagged and held him by his lab coat. "We'll trade the boy for the brain."

Before Darcy could say anything, Xavier's eyes glowed red. A ray of concentrated heat hit Stormy's hand. She screamed and let the inventor go. Darcy caught his shadow and brought him to her. Xavier tried to take the gag off Timmy, but it zapped his hand. Darcy gasped and growled at her former friends. The light in the room seemed to be swallowed by shadows. Timmy took his son's hand and rushed him to the anti-magic lab. Stormy sent lightening bolts at the two. Timmy's Specialist's training kicked in and he was able to dodge them. She didn't notice her shadow wrap around her leg until it tightened around her chest.

Icy dropped the temperature in the room and made a blizzard around Darcy. The brunette witch was blinded temporarily; she slung Stormy around by the shadow crushing her, until she heard the two witches collide. Once the snow stopped, copies of Darcy's shadows caught Stormy and Icy from their fall. "You call that a blinding spell?" Icy broke from the shadow's grip from brute strength. Stormy struggled, but it didn't stop the shadow from absorbing into her skin and blinding her.

Stormy screamed, panicking from the darkness around her. She shot lightning and bursts of wind at random hoping that she'd see any type of light. Icy and Darcy dodged her while attacking each other. Icy shot several icicles at Darcy. Darcy broke them with her purple rays. Icy growled and created a giant ball of ice. She tossed it at Darcy. It ran into Stormy and held a current. It smacked Darcy, gave her a shock, and crushed her against the wall. Stormy was knocked out between them. Darcy's hair unraveled and splashed down her face. The chunk of ice rearranged itself to shackle her to the wall. Icy chuckled and walked to her former sister. She could hear from her breathing that Darcy was tired and hurt. "All this time, you boasted and threatened like you'd gotten so much more power." Darcy kept her head down and muttered. "I hope you're ready to lose everything." Icy held her chin and forced Darcy to look at her. Icy's hand glowed for the finishing blow. "Now who's the pathetic one."

"You tell me." Darcy's eyes turned black, purple spirals emanated from the darkness and into Icy. "Erase." Icy's formerly cold and cruel gaze became large and confused. The energy in her hand evaporated and she looked around Darcy's home, horrified. Icy had no idea who she was or how she got there. Her instincts were telling her that danger was present so she ran. Darcy pulled herself free from the ice and fell on the ground.

**Meanwhile...**

Xavier sat in the dark while his father held his hand. His eyes were made of advance technological magic; so in the anti-magic lab, he was blind again. Timmy watched everything on surveillance. As much as he wanted to help his wife, he knew that he had to stay with their son. Timmy had a couple of non magic weapons strapped to him and in his other hand. The Trix caught him off guard once, but it wouldn't happen again. When Icy left the house in hysteria, he cheered; but, once she fell to the ground he stopped. Stormy was still unconscious, so he didn't think twice going out their with Xavier. He scooped his wife in his arms. "Darcy, please open your eyes." Darcy's breathing was extremely shallow. He could tell by her face that he was causing her pain. "Xavier hit the emergency button. We have to get your mother to a hospital." He listened to his father's instruction and was the one to drive while Timmy tended to her in the backseat.

Stormy groaned and rubbed her aching back. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Voice pattern unrecognized. State identity." The monotone voice commanded

Stormy looked around confused. "What the heck?!"

"Unknown. Authorities have been alerted."

A camera appeared and took Stormy's picture. She tied to destroy it; but, her magic wasn't working. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Stormy looked around and found that she was alone. "DITCHED AGAIN!" Stormy could hear sirens in the background with the door locking her in, Darcy had no choice, but to jump out of the window. Ignoring the massive cuts on her arms, torso, and back, she flew back to her new master to report the mission a failure.

**(A/N) The war has begun. Yes, Ismene is Brandon's daughter. He's the reason she doesn't want to be number two to anyone. Time to blame Sky, Ismene has watched her kind and awesome father serve a philandering failure (even gave his eye for his country), but the only thing he got for it was a divorce and unrequited love. Since then she's only wanted to be number one, but Regina's standing in her way. Her hair is green like Brandon's blade. Personality-wise she inherited nothing from her parents.**

_**Next Chapter: Witches in Alfea?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Bridges

Ismene and Regina arrived on Alfea's campus the next day at noon. Ismene put on shades and looked around. Regina felt the same disgust. She could hear excited laughter and chatter. Regina conjured shades for herself too. "Ugh, it's like a rainbow threw up."

"Darcy said nothing about campus-wide nightmares on this campus, right?" Ismene said, glaring at a fairy who stared at her.

Regina actually smiled at the thought. She didn't appreciate all the stares she and Ismene were getting. It wasn't as if they came maliciously or made threats. She'd even worn a dress! It was black and made of leather, but at least she tried to meet the fairy snobs half-way. Tecna and Faragonda were in the middle of the quad with two other fairies. Ismene rolled her eyes once she recognized one of them as Princess Euphoria. Where these two supposed to act as ambassadors? She wasn't impressed and neither was her red-eyed rival.

"Hello girls, I am head mistress Faragonda. Welcome to Alfea. I as I look at your faces and feel your strength, I know my girls have done very well indeed. These girls will act as your tour guides and ambassadors during your brief stay in Alfea. Ismene, this is Topaz and Princess Regina, this is-"

"Princess Euphoria of Solaria,_ everyone_ knows her." Regina scoffed. "Thank you for using my title, but I'm not a snob. Pairing a freshmen with Ismene is a horrible idea."

Ismene scowled. "Screw you, Regina. I have no interest in harming weaklings."

"Name calling is extremely uncalled for." Tecna scolded. "You might not be a student here, but there will be consequences for breaking the rules."

"I read you loud and clear. Tight surveillance for the two evil witches. Who knows what they could do to the sweet fairies of Alfea?" Regina nodded agreeing with Ismene's statement.

Euphoria folded her arms. "Nobody assumes you two are evil. Our Professor warned you after you threatened Topaz."

"No, Your Professor threatened me after I said I wouldn't harm her."

"You called her weak." Euphoria argued.

"That's rude, but it's not a threat." Ismene countered.

"It's okay. No need to argue about semantics. We're all on the same side." Topaz reasoned. "Would you like me to show you around campus? I would show your friend around, but Euphoria is better at reaching people than I am."

"She's not my friend." Regina corrected.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to offend." Topaz fiddled with her hair before gasping. "Looks like we'll see a lot more than the campus today."

"Huh?"

Topaz pointed in front of them. "Specialists..."

A group of four men walked towards them gallantly. They looked serious and on alert. Regina's eyebrow raised. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary; she wondered why the Specialists were there. Prince Elliott of Eraklyon was leading them; once he saw her, his serious face melted into an awkward smile and relaxed. Regina soon realized, she was the abnormality at Alfea. "So much for improved fairy and witch relations." All she did was walk on campus and those fairy snobs called the Specialists. She was starting to like witches better. At least they confronted you personality.

Elliott's layered hair blew in the wind. He saluted Tecna and Faragonda; and stood in front of the Androsian. "Regina."

"Witch problem?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yep. What are you doing in Alfea? Making a switch?" He looked at her dress and grinned. "Because you're not really in fairy attire."

Regina forced his head to sync with her eyes. "Eyes here... This is exactly why our conversations are so brief."

Topaz was so fascinated with Regina's power that she didn't notice anyone looking at her. Euphoria saw and frowned. She'd met the Specialist in question a couple of times and didn't think he was a guy for Topaz. She was way too innocent and he was trouble. Elliott looked at her coldly before turning back to Regina. The brief interaction took the air out of her chest. She held her head high even though her heart was breaking. Maybe it took trouble to know trouble. Lucky for Euphoria, Ismene didn't seem impressed or interested with the Specialists. "Isn't this supposed to be orientation?"

Euphoria had a mental sigh of relief. "Yes, let's go."

Elliott watched his ex and childhood friend walk away. She shook his head, but realized his face still tingled from Regina's magic. He turned his attention back to Regina; only to be shocked and pleased that she never stopped looking at him. "Come with me." Regina folded her arms. "I won't try anything."

"Alright..."

Regina went with Elliott. Topaz didn't know if she should follow her or not. She was supposed to be Regina's ambassador; but, she was certain the conversation was meant to be private. As she wrestled with herself, a Specialist with long white hair and indigo eyes approached her. "Hey gorgeous. What's your name?"

Topaz looked around and realized he was talking to her. "Topaz, what's yours?"

"Leon of Earth, have you ever been?"

"No."

Leon leaned in and scanned her body. Topaz squirmed and played with one of her cornrows. He loved it; her shyness was intoxicating to him. It was perfect that she wore a white dress. She wasn't like any of the powerful fairies or witches he knew. She had power, but she wasn't stuck up about it. Plus she was a knockout. "I'll have to take you some time."

Topaz hid her blush with her hands. "I should go find Prince Elliott and Princess Regina."

Leon stopped her from running away. "They're old friends. I'm sure they want to catch up. In the mean time how about we get to know each other."

Topaz couldn't stop looking in his gorgeous indigo eyes. "Okay."

* * *

"So that wizard wants you all dead? Why didn't I hear about this?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Son of Bloom and Sky. You're safe."

Elliott ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe you should stay here."

"And why would I do that?"

"When our moms went here they were in constant danger too; but, they had each other. You don't have anyone in Cloud Tower."

"I don't need friends. I can heal my injuries almost instantly, poisons don't affect me, and most of all, I can control blood. Now that I have this Gloomix, nothing can stop me."

"What if you go against something without blood? A monster made of rock, a spell, a curse or something from the shadows?"

"...I'd find a way." Regina looked at him skeptically. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care?! We're friends!" Elliott yelled.

She scoffed. "We aren't friends. You're just a guy trying to get into my pants."

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie. If the opportunity presented itself, I'd take it." His gaze lowered to her body. "Boy, would I take it... However, I do care about you as a person and genuinely like you."

"I'd rather die."

Elliott shook his head. "Boy, you're one cold woman. You probably learn things the hard way... How about a wager?" Regina looked at him curiously. "If you can't defeat the scenario I create in the Magical Reality, you stay here."

"And if I can?"

"...I'll leave you alone, forever."

Regina smiled and held her hand out. "Deal!"

"I need something more than just 'deal'."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine. I, Regina, First Princess of Andros agree to transfer to Alfea if I cannot defeat Prince Elliott of Eraklyon and Domino's magical reality."

"I, Elliott, Crowned Prince of Eraklyon, First Prince of Domino promise to stay away from Princess Regina of Andros if she defeats my magical reality." Once they shook hands the symbol for each of their realms appeared on their foreheads. "You realize these things burn if you do anything to break our contract, right?"

"I know; but, I'm glad you do. Now you'll have no choice, but to stay away from me when I win this thing."

They went back to the quad. The other two Specialists, twins, stood once they saw Elliott. "Where's Leon?"

"We're at a woman's college." The twin named John replied.

"Dumbass..."

"Aren't you here for the same reason?" Regina asked

Elliott frowned. "You're right; we aren't friends." They didn't say anything to each other until they found Tecna and went to the the room. Elliott entered things into the machine and turn the speaker on. "Your only goal is to survive. Remember every danger I create is very real. If you can last fifteen minutes, you win."

"Make it twenty." Regina said cockily.

"Twenty, then. Get ready."

The scenery changed, she was in her room in Cloud Tower. She could sense something wasn't right so she transformed into her witch outfit; before she could finish transforming, her walls started closing in. Regina stopped her transformation to get fake-Toad and jump out the window. Her cuts didn't even bleed before healing. Regina finished her transformation and flew to the bridge. She found herself surrounded. The witches of Cloud Tower were spelled and ready to attack her. Regina did her best to dodge each random attack. Eventually one hit and she flipped over the bridge again. She flew back up and punched the assailant in the face. The possessed witched grabbed her and started pulling her. Regina almost cried out in pain; but, calmed herself. She concentrated on prying their hands off of her. Her Gloomix's increased power made their hands break back. Regina landed on her feet and fought her way through the crowd. Eventually she defeated every witch, including the faux Ismene.

A giant stone troll emerged from the mist below. Regina took a deep breath and held her hands out towards the school. She directed her beast of a school to fight off the troll. The blood witch breathed heavily and grunted with each impact the school took. Her vision became fuzzy, but she held strong. She screamed, her Gloomix shined brightly; the school gained new ground on the troll and knocked it's arm off. Regina was about to order the finishing blow when she was knocked down by a spelled witch. Regina elbowed her in the nose and watched her fall. She realized she no longer had a control of her school. Surprisingly, it went back to its original stance instead off attacking her. The troll heaved a fist at her. Regina made a shield, but in her condition it was easily broken. She flew back and hit the entrance to her school. Suddenly more of the knocked out witches began to come to. They came at her. Regina flung hordes of them off the bridge. There were still many that came for her. Regina managed to stop all of their movement. Her Gloomix shined brighter, but her vision began to fade. She was taxing her powers. She didn't know how long she could hold them off. She wanted to hold them until the time ran out. The troll found her again and roared in victory. Regina took one hand from controlling the crowd and made the building attack it again. Once she did that, the witches were able to move and the school barely stirred. The witches spelled her to become immobile. She laid in the entrance of the school, stiff as a board and unable to move. Slowly faux Ismene walked to her and leaned over her. Her hands went around her neck. Regina laid there unable to fight back. She couldn't even struggle for air. The troll's fist was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

**Later...**

Regina jumped up and put her hands on her neck. She looked around the bright room and realized she was in the infirmary. She threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed. "Wow, you heal incredibly fast."

Regina turned around to a blonde fairy who was turned green. Despite the green skin, this fairy was very attractive. Her light blonde hair only reached her neck. It seemed to bring out her golden eyes. Regina felt like she should know her, but didn't know why. "Where's Elliott?"

"I wouldn't know. After he brought you in, he left... I'm Semiramis."

"Regina"

Semiramis's eyes twinkled. "So are you really a-"

"Which way did he go?" Regina asked. She didn't have time for questions. She had to know how long she made it. Maybe she went past the time limit and he was gone; but, the moment she thought that, he walked into the infirmary.

"Your things are in your new room." Elliott replied. He felt awkward seeing her up and well. Less than two hours ago he had to give her mouth-to-mouth and now she was ready to take him on. This was one of many reasons he liked her.

"New room?!" Regina played everything over in her head. "How long did I last?"

"Sixteen minutes and twenty-two seconds."

"But you said-"

"You made it twenty." Elliott pointed to his forehead. "No burn. I won."

Regina could hear Toad hissing outside the doors. She pushed past Elliott. Leon was trying to wrestle with Toad. Topaz giggled at the display. Regina took one of her earrings off and dangled it for her cat. The feline jumped off Leon and into Regina's arms. Leon rubbed his cuts. "I don't understand. My mom's the fairy of animals."

'How long was I out? There's no way I was out for more than an hour. How do I have a room already?' People moved for royalty. Her parents must have consented to the transfer. Elliott probably convinced them. "I hate you."

Elliott didn't reply. He simply led her to her room. She didn't have enough magic to change the design and laid on the bed. Toad sensed she needed a nap so curled on her torso to join. She was too tired to kick Elliott out of her room. He left on his own, passing Euphoria in the halfway. He didn't even look her way and returned to Red Fountain.

**(A/N) I drew them! inurinsama15 at Deviantart Changing-Seasons-OCs-Color-359753007 Regina attends Alfea now, I don't know what that means for her witch status. I don't really have a plan... I don't know if I want to keep her a witch, or make her a dark fairy. She definitely won't be regular fairy. Ismene is also a toss up. Also, Leon is the son of Roxy. White hair, indigo eyes and his blade is black. He is the right hand man to Elliott even though the two don't really get along. He is also 21, which makes him wrong on so many levels for liking 17 yr old Topaz.**

_**Next Chapter: Xavier accidently absorbs some of his mother's powers.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Guest: I'll do my best to keep up the every other day updates.

UniqueCharm: LOL! Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy.

forevertotheend: You are definitely dedicated to the canons. I love your reviews. If Baltor has fans, insane Nabu should too.

WinxClubLove483: Thanks you for the compliments! I will do my best to keep reviewing often.

Chapter Eight: Everyone Needs Allies

Stormy moaned in relaxation as she slipped deeper into her bubble bath. She'd never been in a tub she could swim in. When she was done she would wrap in her expensive towel and lay in her comfortable bed. This wizard knew how to live! They ate like royalty and lived like it too. They weren't even in hiding. As long as they stayed in Isis, the only thing that mattered was money. Nabu definitely had plenty of that.

Some times she wondered how long it would last. Every master she had dumped her once they were done with her. Even her so called sisters left her behind. Both of them had lives beyond being a hired hand. Stormy wasn't Darcy; she wasn't able to be her own boss and become famous for brainy advancements. She wasn't Icy either; she wasn't beautiful enough for someone to fall for her or ruthless enough to lead her own coven. She was always the extra, the lackey. The only thing she had going was her temper. Nabu seemed to be different. He told her many times that he was happy she hadn't changed. When she reported the mission a failure as well as report the loss of Icy, she expected him to reprimand and chastise her. It didn't happen. He was kind. He told her that they'd form a better plan and gave her medical attention. She was truly baffled.

Nabu paced back and forth looking at his room. He wrote a list of his friends and their children. It was easiest to dig dirt on Stella, Helia, and their daughter Euphoria. She was the fairy of stars. It was almost perfect that she was one herself. Euphoria was featured in most teen magazines. He already knew she was a pageant queen, model and general celebrity. Her favorite food was spaghetti, favorite color was lavender; she loved moonless nights and dated Prince Elliott for three years before calling it quits six months ago. He couldn't say that the tabloids were completely useless. Apparently the breakup was devastating for her and he found she was afraid of insects. Then there was Timmy and Darcy. He found nothing on their son, Xavier, but several articles on them. The most recent one said Darcy had been hospitalized with many broken bones and a punctured lung, however she was fine. Now that Darcy was out of the way, he considered attacking the boy again. The only thing that stopped him was the option of attacking Symphony. The five year old, human daughter of Musa and Andy. It seemed simple enough. They lived on Earth. He wasn't sure what happened with the other Earth fairies, but he doubted they were anything compared to the fairies in the magical realms. He found a lot of information on Aisha and Riven. There were a couple of biographies based on their union; he thought reading them would help him sleep, but he was wrong. He started to hate Riven. He didn't think the new King of Andros could survive the war he was waging. Even if he managed to force him back with Musa, could they be friendly knowing he'd touched Aisha in ways he hadn't? Riven had fathered three kids with the love of his life: Caspian, Liliane, and that witch, Regina. He never managed to find the identity of the man who impregnated Flora. She didn't marry and basically fell off the grid. He was able to find Brandon and Mirta's marriage license. Tecna was the only one of his friends who didn't have children; however the fooling around with Palladium was something that had to be fixed. The elfish professor was on his hit list.

"Symphony, Xavier, Euphoria, Topaz, Ismene, Caspian, Liliane, and Regina, forgive me, but you are mistakes I must correct. Darcy, Mirta, Andy, and Palladium, please stay out of my way."

"You're talking to yourself again." Stormy muttered.

Nabu laughed. "I am? I thought they were across from me. I guess it's for the best I send people out." Nabu sat in front of Stormy and rubbed his eyes. "On Earth you're legally insane if you can't sleep after three days. I haven't slept since I broke from my coma."

"If that's they case, I hope you never sleep. You might give up your plans if you did that."

"Agreed. Well, just because I won't sleep doesn't mean you can't. Goodnight Stormy."

* * *

Regina almost pounded her head into her desk as Professor Palladium went on about his lecture on healing potions. She hated Elliott. She hated him so much! Unfortunately, she could only blame herself, if she had just stuck with the regular fifteen versus showing off she'd be taking notes in Cloud Tower, away from these peppy imbeciles and sunlight. She knew Ismene was having the time of her life. Once class was over she grabbed her empty notebook and stormed towards the cafeteria. She was grateful that the food was edible. At Cloud Tower you'd have to spell the food; it was a survival lesson. Unfortunately, all of her magic hadn't returned. Her body healed faster than any witch or fairy; but, her power took much longer to replenish itself than the average being. It was a secret that not even her parents knew.

A loud thud broke Regina out of her thoughts. "I hate this place!" The formerly green fairy had punched a hole in the castle wall. Semiramis sat underneath it and began to cry.

"You and me both..." She muttered.

Semiramis wiped her tears. "Regina. Hi."

Unfortunately, the Androsian witch didn't remember her name. "Glad to see you no longer green."

"I hate that color now." Semiramis laughed.

She thought of Ismene. "I always have." She continued her journey towards the cafeteria. The blonde followed her. Regina balled her fist and tried to gather enough energy to push her away, but it wasn't happening. "Why are you following me?"

"Oh, I thought that we could eat lunch together. You know, discuss our hatred for this place." She bit her lip. "Honestly, I just hate anyone seeing me in my weak moments and feel like I need to explain myself."

"...I can respect that."

"Awesome." Semiramis walked beside her and grinned. "By the way, my name is Semiramis. Something tells me you forgot."

Regina grinned back. She liked this Semiramis girl.

**Meanwhile...**

_Cold eyes from the son of dragon's fire_

_Stabbing pain from a heart once whole_

_A thousand "I'm sorry"s for a moment of greed_

_One lifetime gone._

Euphoria closed her book and sighed. It probably wasn't the wisest decision for her to venture into the forest by herself; but, she couldn't help it. She needed her space. She couldn't get that on campus. She felt more at peace writing in sunlight. If she had it her way, this is what she'd do for the rest of her life; however, there were things more important than her feelings and she accepted it. A twig snapped. Euphoria sat up and looked around. For a brief moment she felt immense power. There was something about it that made her stomach flip. Although the feeling had passed she transformed to be safe. Her hair wrapped itself into one ponytail while stars fluttered around her chest creating a sparkling red tank top and then her bottom to make an orange jag skirt. Her orange boots with red bottoms appeared with a bright light. Once her transformation was done she popped her leg up and smiled. Euphoria fluttered her wings and went to follow the strong disturbance.

Topaz was studying when she heard her phone buzz. It was supposed to be for emergencies; but, her mother knew once she went to Alfea it would be used for recreational college life. She was making friends; but, only four people had her number: her parents, Euphoria, and Leon. She blushed realizing who it had to be. He called her everyday after she gave it to him. He still made her nervous. He was an older boy and her first love interest. She didn't know how to conduct herself. Euphoria told her he was bad news; but, she didn't sense anything wrong when he spoke to her. Topaz knew evil. "Hi Leon."

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing?" His suave voice replied.

She sighed happily. "I'm studying. What about you?"

"Just got back from working out, thinking that maybe I should stop by and see you later."

Topaz looked at her books. "Tonight?"

"Yeah." Leon said. "You'll still be up right?"

"Well, I do have an early class-"

Leon laughed. "Early class, that's cute. Look I have missions everyday this week; you know how important those are right?"

"right..."

"I'm doing the best I can squeezing you in tonight. So, will I see you, beautiful?"

"Yes. I'll see you tonight."

"Great. I'll call back when I get there."

He hung up before Topaz could respond. She went back to her textbook. She didn't like staying up late; that was more of Euphoria's style. When she thought about it, Euphoria was older and more experienced. She was a junior and the most popular girl in Alfea, if not Magix. Maybe she should stay up later. It was what normal college girls did. Plus Leon was busy. Topaz figured she should be grateful that such an attractive man would want her in the first place. The sudden vibe Topaz got made her stop working. She without looking up; she knew who it was. "Dad!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged the bulky man.

He smiled at her; overwhelmed with pride. Topaz had her mother's goodness and innocence; but, she looked like a female version of him. To see her in college amazed him. It seemed like yesterday he was giving her piggyback rides and now she was a lady. Her fairyness he could do without, but grew to accept. "College already."

Topaz smiled and didn't let go of him. "It's a huge change; but, I'm starting to like Alfea. I'm making a lot of friends and I think I have a boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend." He affirmed. "Nobody asked me if they could date you."

She huffed and looked up at him. "We aren't at the parent meeting stage. He's a good guy, a Specialist."

"Don't tell me he's shy and sensitive?" He said, loaded with disgust.

"No, he's forward, flirty, and flattering. Kinda like you are to mommy."

"Forward, flirty, and flattering huh? You don't want a relationship like mine and your mother's. In fact if you're still calling her "mommy" you don't need a relationship, period. I'm gonna run."

Topaz frowned and felt her heart break. "Already?"

The darker man nodded. "Yep. I'll see ya later. That boy of yours better treat you right. Because if he doesn't... I'll kill him."

In a flash, Topaz's father was gone. She swallowed and tried not to tear up. It was always like that. He would visit for five minutes and disappear. The only time he stayed long was when he visited her mother. He loved Flora. She loved him too. They just disagreed on the directions off their lives. Flora wanted to do good and he wanted to advance himself. He'd acquired a lot of wealth and now lived in Isis. He'd always come, dressed in velvet with expensive and impractical gifts. Then he'd try to tempt Flora to live with him. She always said no. As long as people suffered on Eraklyon, she'd stay put. She'd offer him the inverse. She'd beg him to stay with her and their daughter and do good. He always said no and would leave once Flora slept. Topaz was always awake when he left. Sometimes she wished that he'd take her with him; but, her father was too greedy. He wanted all or nothing.

Euphoria flew in thirty seconds after he left. She scanned the room and fluttered above Topaz. "Did you feel that crazy energy? I thought it was here; but, it's gone."

"Umm, that was my dad."

"Oh really? Darn, if I were just a little quicker." Euphoria muttered. She still wanted to know who Topaz's father was.

"It's okay. Just forget about him. Can you help me pick out an outfit to wear for Leon tonight?"

Euphoria folded her arms. "I'll help you, but don't stay out too late." She didn't trust Leon. She didn't care if he was a Winx son. He was bad news. She didn't understand why Topaz didn't see it.

"I promise." It was a school night after all. She couldn't wait to see him. One thing she learned from her father was that time was sacred. She just hoped this man wouldn't leave like the other did.

**(A/N) The next Aisha/Riven story I write, Nabu will be alive. I truly believe they could be together even if he was in the way. I pushed back, Xavier because I didn't like the flow of the chapter. I practically gave away Topaz's dad. When typing I had to backspace a couple of times because I typed his name. This was definitely a filler chapter.**

_**Next Chapter: New villian!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Guest: You'll find out if you're correct chapter 11. :D

forevertothend: Good question! This chapter should fill you end on Elliott/Euphoria's past. It's okay if you don't know who Topaz's dad is yet, chapter 11 will reveal it!

Rose: Thank you! Like I wrote before, chapter 11 will reveal the mystery of Topaz's father.

Chapter Nine: What's On the Inside (Part One)

Timmy scratched his newly grown beard. He hadn't managed to sleep for a couple of days. It was no longer natural for him to sleep alone; he also hated having to set a clock again. He needed his wife to return; but, it would be a while. They moved Darcy's discharge to a later date. She was allergic to the potion that mended bones so she had to have rounds of other healing potions and spells; but, in the end, time would be her real medicine. Her ribs weren't healing as fast as doctors liked; otherwise they would have sent her home. Her magical strength seemed to have returned to its entirety; but, it wasn't enough for her to go safely home.

Xavier finished his homework before staring out the window. He would give anything to be with his friends or even climb a tree. They rarely left the house. That luxury was only reserved for school and visiting Darcy. He felt like things were blown out of proportion. There were no other attacks after his mother took care of her old coven. He wished that he had more power. If he were powerful, his father wouldn't have had to waste time protecting him and his mother could have had backup. He felt like his father felt the same. After the clean up, Timmy spent his time improving the house's defense.

Xavier decided to take out one of his mother's spell books. He flipped through it without real interest when he noticed something shining under the bookshelf. The blonde boy got on the floor and reached for it. It was his mother's hair clips. She was wearing it the day the Trix attacked her. He held it fondly. He couldn't wait for when his mother was discharged. The D shaped pin began to quiver. Xavier looked at it curiously. It floated out of his hand and circled around him. Xavier thought it was cool until it attached itself his forehead. Once the feeling of numbness left, his eyes dilated from the increased waves of power he felt.

* * *

Prince Elliott arrived on Alfea campus dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt. There wasn't much going on at Red Fountain and he had distracted Codatorta long enough to sneak off campus. He wasn't going to stay long; just long enough to see what'd become of Regina. She didn't answer his calls out of spite; he wasn't sure if that was a sign for things going well or bad. You could never tell with Regina. When he arrived on campus, it only took him three tries to find her location. It seemed like most students didn't trust the witch on campus; it was good news for him, he could always find her. He had that same privilege with Euphoria, but for the opposite reason.

He found her laughing with a fairy with blonde hair. It was his first time seeing Regina laugh without condescension. It was cute mainly because she tried her best not to. The golden-eyed fairy seemed ecstatic and laughed even harder causing the blood witch to shake her head. She saw Elliott. The delighted twinkle in her eyes turning into vicious fire. This was the Regina he was used to. Semiramis turned around and looked at the stare between the two royals. She debated leaving, but Elliott invited himself to their table. He sat next to Regina to face her new friend; he also didn't want to be in the range of her powers. "It looks like you're adapting well." Regina didn't answer him. It wasn't entirely out of anger. She was still miffed that she lost; she didn't take losing well. "You can't still be mad. I did it to save your life."

"Well I appreciate what you did." Semiramis said holding her hand out. "I'm Semiramis."

"Elliott."

"I know. Regina talks about you all the time." Semiramis said abruptly.

Regina's eyes lowered on her loud-mouth friend. "Don't give him any ideas."

"Sorry. I'm going head to my room. Nice meeting you, Prince Elliott. See you later, Regina." Semiramis berated herself all the way to her dormitory.

Elliott put his head in his hand. "She's blunt."

"Yep."

"But you like her. I'm glad you're making friends." Elliott replied

Regina opened her mouth to deny her friendship with Semiramis, but found she couldn't. The girl was blunt, talkative, and hilarious. They were traits she thought she hated before meeting her. She even liked Semiramis's powers. She was the fairy of heavy metals. The two had a lot in common, mainly their hatred for Alfea. Maybe after the term ended, Semiramis could transfer to Cloud Tower with her. "I guess..."

"How's school?"

"I'm a witch; you know things aren't going well, Elliott." Regina growled.

"It'll get better. You aren't the type to let anyone kick your ass." Elliott scooted closer to her. "Speaking of which..."

"Move it before I do it for you."

"A warning? That's not like you. You only say things like that when you're low on power." Elliott muttered.

He was right. She'd spent most of it giving rude fairies fainting spells"...how do you know that?"

Elliott smacked the palm of his hand on his forehead. "How many times have I said this? We're friends; plus I. Like. You." He stressed.

"I'd only date you if you could defeat-"

"You're here because I won; but if that's not enough for you, fine. We'll go at it once the threat is gone and your powers are restored. Three rounds: hand-to-hand, weaponry, and finally your powers against my dragon flame." Regina was stunned. He'd obviously put thought into it. Maybe he did want her for more reasons than her being a warm body. "Do you want to shake on it?"

"No."

Elliott put one arm around her waist and cupped her face with the other. "I'm going to win."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She warned. The determination in his eyes made her heart race.

"You know I'm about to kiss you right?"

"You know every second you waste, my mind is changing, right?." Regina deadpanned. Elliott shut up and kissed her.

**Meanwhile...**

Euphoria yawned and shuffled back to her room. She stayed up all night as usual and needed her mid-day nap. She barely managed to keep her eyes open for her last class. She opened the door and saw Topaz trying her hardest to study with Leon hovering over her. The green-eyed girl smiled at her Solarian roommate. "Hey, Leon stopped bye. I hope you don't mind."

Euphoria sighed. She didn't feel comfortable put on her sleeping clothes with him in the room. He always left when she arrived anyway; so she would buy time until he did. "I don't mind." Euphoria grabbed her phone. Surprisingly, she had almost sixty notifications in her mailbox. Most of them were her friends' reaction to a couple of circulating articles. Some were created as little as seven minutes ago; apparently, it was major tabloid news. Once she opened the first one she understood why.

_Prince Elliott of Erakylon Apparently Moves On With First Princess of Andros_

_Prince Elliott: Witches Over Fairies?_

_Princess Regina of Andros Seen Kissing Prince Elliott of Eraklyon_

Euphoria swallowed and felt the tears rush to her eyes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She should have expected it. Elliott liked women like Regina: strong, independent, introverted, and beautiful. She knew the moment they broke up that he was done with her; but, to see him moved on hurt more than she expected. They each had their up and downs, but she was stuck. Mainly because it was her fault and he never gave her a chance to fix things. She thought time would help ease tensions between them, but days turned to weeks. Now at seven months that chance was completely gone.

Euphoria tried to keep her face from showing her heartbreak. Topaz caught it anyway. The Solarian princess gathered her things and ran out of the room. Topaz wanted to go after her, but to Leon caught her. "I'm sure she wants to be alone."

"It's not like her. I have to see if she's okay." Topaz said full of concern.

Leon sat her back in her chair. "She has other friends. I'm sure she's-"

The sound of a scream stopped Leon's from finishing his statement. He unsheathed his sword. He led the wind fairy on their way to help whoever was in danger. After another scream, they made it to the hall bathroom. Leon opened the door, millions of roaches spilled out. Leon was clouded with confusion. He didn't know if he should try cutting them or dig through them to find whoever screamed. Topaz transformed. Wind swirled around her feet removing her wedges for white slippers. The cyclone continued upward creating a flowing dress that was faintly blue with orange trim and yellow wings. Her cornrows unraveled and became dreads. She rode the current up and landed in a curtsy.

Topaz used her powers to surrounding herself with their scent. She knew the pheromones would cause the horde to make an exodus in her direction. The wind fairy flew out of the window and into the forest. Leon looked to see who was screaming in the bathroom only to find his girlfriend's roommate standing there. She calmly walked out. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked randomly.

Leon looked at her strangely, wondering what caused such a question. Maybe it was Topaz's absence to make the Solarian princess act in such a way. "Who wouldn't?" He answered honestly.

"Do you want me?" She asked. Not waiting for his response, she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. It didn't last long; but, it was enough to jumble his mind. She loved her affect on men. She gazed at him seductively. "Take me to my room." Leon sheathed his sword and did what she asked. As soon as they entered the room, her attention went from Leon to her wardrobe. "Wow... It's even better than I thought."

Leon didn't know what her deal was, but didn't care either. He ran his hands through his white hair and sat on her bed. "Wouldn't you rather be doing something else?"

"Depends, are you a prince?"

Leon debated the answer to that question. "Kind of, I guess."

She stared at herself in the mirror. "Kind of? I can do better."

As soon as she said that, Topaz flew into the room. She flicked a random bug out of her hair and turned to Leon. He was sitting seemingly innocently in her hammock. He breathed in relief, he didn't think he'd be able to make it to her side so fast, but he did. He didn't want to ruin things with the delicious chocolate fairy just yet. His eyes scanned her body. It was his first time seeing her transformed. There was just something about that shy girl that did it for him. He jumped down and walked over to her. He pulled her to his level and kissed her. Topaz eased into it, blushing the entire time. She would never be used to their kisses. They were always hot and hungry; they never failed to leave her mind in a fog. It took a while before she realized they weren't alone. "Oh! Euphoria, where did you go? Are you okay?"

"Don't I look okay?" She said annoyed.

Topaz played with one of her dreads. "You just looked upset when left. I thought-"

"I'm kind of busy now. How about you be a fairy slut at his place and get out."

That stung. Topaz couldn't even muster the strength to speak. Leon's eyes lowered. He may not have been the greatest guy in the world, but he wasn't going to let that witch get away with any of her mess. "Fairy slut? That's perfect coming from a cheating whore. No wonder Elliott upgraded. Baby, let's go." He grabbed Topaz's arm and took her to Red Fountain.

* * *

Euphoria woke up in sweat. She apparently had a nightmare. All she could remember were cockroaches. They were everywhere! She was glad to wake up. Euphoria took a deep breath and sighed. It must have been her subconscious attacking her for her feelings for Elliott. Remembering the articles made her tear up again. She stopped herself from bailing. She didn't want Topaz to see her pain; but, then she realized she was alone. Euphoria's heart raced. She got up and went to the door. It was locked. Then she went for the window; but, it was barred. Euphoria focused on her Winx, but found she couldn't transform. She balled her fists and tried harder... She balled her thin, wrinkled boney fists. Her nails were long and unkempt. Euphoria noticed she was severely thin and her greasy hair pooled to the ground and was green. Euphoria grabbed her hair and ran to find a mirror.

Instead of being a beautiful fairy princess; she was an ugly, old witch.

**(A/N) This chapter was supposed to have more detail and action, but I merged that segment with chapter 10.**

_**Next Chapter: Part 2**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: What's On The Inside (Part Two)

It was a good thing she knew how to conjure food. She hadn't left her room except to shop. Paparazzi hounded her, wondering how she felt about unconfirmed rumors of Elliott and Regina going steady. She said nothing; but, that was mainly because they made her nervous. What was she supposed to say? Was she heartbroken? Did she care? Honestly, she didn't feel anything for Prince Elliott. She could appreciate his good looks and background though. She couldn't believe she could have guys like that on a dime.

She was in the middle of brushing her bluish-black hair when Stella called. She'd ignored the Solarian princess for days. A voicemail saying "If you don't answer, I'll come and get you, young lady!" made her answer the next call. "My poor, baby. How are you feeling, sweetie pie?"

"Um... How should I feel?"

Stella put her hands on her hips. "Well you should feel something. You've been dating Elliott practically since you were born!" She looked at herself in the mirror. How could anyone not fall in love with those silver eyes? How could anybody not be bewitched by those long legs, perfect body, shiny hair and smile? She was a gem even among fairies. "Hello?!"

"Oh pipe down, Stella!" There was an awkward silence. Before Stella could respond, she hung up the phone and brushed her perfect hair.

**Meanwhile...**

Nabu walked into Euphoria's room to find her laying across her bed. She looked up, said a quick spell to create a shield. An exoskeleton covered her body. Euphoria screamed and tried to rip it off of her. She was terrified of bugs. Unfortunately, the witch she was trapped in had command over insects. Her fear kept her from being able to control these new powers. Nabu recited a counter-curse and the exoskeleton shed. He made the remnants disappear. Euphoria looked at him confused. She didn't know who he was, but knew his presence wasn't her benefit. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nabu."

"...Why am I still alive?"

Nabu sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know." She looked at him skeptically. "It's not as simple as I thought. I know what I have to do, but it's against my nature especially with you looking like my friend, Lucy."

"I wouldn't make sense to kill us."

"You guys are the bond holding my friends together. Once you all are gone. Things will go back to the way things were." Nabu's face showed all the pain he felt. "Please try to understand."

"This is senseless. We aren't the bond, but the result of it. My parents are infatuated with each other; from what Topaz has told me, it's the same for her parents. I went to Regina's princess ball and honestly, their love is probably the strongest."

Aisha and Riven again! "What would you know of love?"

"You tell me. We're about the same age." Euphoria touched his hand. "I also know what it's like to lose love. I could beg, plead, and even kill Regina, but that wouldn't make Elliott come back to me. I know this. Deep down, I think you know it too."

"You know nothing." Nabu said pulling away from her. "I love Aisha and my friends. So much that I would kill. Will kill." Nabu said glaring at her.

* * *

Sneaking out of school was not something Xavier planned. He learned to teleport himself via shadows; if he concentrated, he could do a lot of his mother's abilities. His fringe kept the D on his forehead hidden from his classmates; instead of hanging out with his friends he would practice and try to control them. Shadow teleportation was the only thing he managed to do without blowing anything up. He was headed to Alfea; he didn't understand why, he just felt a pull. He eventually found himself on campus.

Semiramis nudged Regina. "It's a kid."

Regina scoffed and grabbed Xavier's arm with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Xavier answered honestly. "It sent me here."

"It?" He lifted his fringe and showed her the "D" on his forehead. "I have no idea what it is."

"We have to get you home. I know Uncle Tim is going to flip out once he finds out you skipped school. Especially at a time like this. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Stop it, Regina. People are staring." Xavier said embarrassed. He managed to get away and ran from her. Although it seemed like she was the reason he was drawn to Alfea, he didn't want to leave soon. This was his first time out in a while. He had to keep his distance or she'd catch him. He looked back to see her gaining on him. "She must be some kind of juggernaut!" He not paying attention, he ran into a fairy. "Sorry!"

The silver-eyed girl glared at the boy. "You ruined my dress!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not doing to fix this dress."

Regina picked Xavier up and put him behind her. She didn't let him go. "He said he was sorry."

"Well if it isn't Princess Regina." She scanned her. "What is a witch doing at a fairy school anyway?"

Regina glared at her. "Would you like to ask my fist?"

"Regina, don't touch her!" Xavier screamed. His eyes glowed a light shade of green. Once she asked what Regina was doing there he knew something was up; there was no way a daughter of the Winx wouldn't know why Regina was there. "Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked Xavier.

The sham fairy ran away before Xavier could reveal her. Xavier ran after her. Regina ran after him. Xavier wanted to use his mother's dark sonic waves, but he didn't want to risk it. The campus seemed to just watch without interfering. Topaz noticed Regina running after who she thought was Euphoria. Even though her roommate was rude lately, she didn't want Anything bad to happen to her. Everyone knew Regina wasn't keen on mercy. She transformed and flew out of her bedroom window.

"Tornado twins!" Topaz created two giant cyclone. It sucked the fairy, witch, and young wizard. Topaz created a gust of wind to ease them on the ground safely. The faux princess wasted no time running again. Topaz shook her head and turned to Regina and Xavier. "I know she's been weird lately, but please don't hurt her."

"That's not Princess Euphoria!" Xavier yelled.

"Huh?"

"Look, I can see these things. She's been acting weird because that's not her. Her signature is off and she doesn't have a Winx!"

Regina glared at the newly dreaded fairy. "And you let her get away."

Topaz let this new knowledge absorb. It made sense. That Euphoria wasn't herself. She was rude and spaced out. She would spend hours deciding on clothes and doing her hair and makeup. That wasn't the Euphoria she knew. Her roommate was kind and didn't care about material things. The fact that she missed it made her ashamed. Topaz balled her fist and took to the air. She let her wind powers speed her flight until she caught up with the fraud. "Where is Euphoria?"

"As if I'd be afraid of a fairy weakling."

Topaz's eyes lowered. "Winter winds..." The air around them steadily decreased. The fake Euphoria rubbed her arms. "Where is Euphoria?!"

"You really want to know? I switched our bodies. That wizard Nabu has my original body with your friend trapped inside. She's probably long dead."

"NOOOO!" Topaz screamed. The air, grass, and the villain froze. Topaz faded into her civilian outfit and cried. After a few minutes, Xavier, Regina and Semiramis arrived.

"Nice..." Regina complimented. She didn't know innocent, little Topaz had that kind of power.

"You were so fast!" Semiramis continued.

"It doesn't matter" She wailed. "Euphoria's dead! It's all my fault!"

"Topaz" The wind fairy cried harder. Regina hated tears; she grabbed Topaz's shoulders and shook her. "Stop that right now! Are you seriously going to listen to what this liar says?! Nabu may have money, but one-on-one we're pretty much at the same power level. If you believed she was an impostor so quick means he hired failures." Topaz sniffled and calmed down. Regina sighed and made her look her in the eyes. It was something she did when her little sister was upset. "We'll make her talk. Then we'll get the Specialists and get her back."

"How are we going to do that?" Semiramis asked, skeptically.

Regina grinned deviously. "I have my ways."

Xavier shook his head. "No, I think this is a job for Ismene." Regina growled at the name. "She's the witch of nightmares right? Well she's used to prying into people's minds."

* * *

"Her name is Lucy." Ismene concluded. It didn't take much to convince Ismene to help. It wasn't out of loyalty; it was funds. She knew helping a princess meant a large compensation. She was already planning on major vacations. "She's in a mansion in Isis."

"Can you get anymore detail?" Semiramis asked.

"It's guarded and only one story."

"And how is that helpful?!" Elliott blurted in frustration. He was on edge since the moment he heard she was in danger.

"It is. Isis is a wealthy realm. Most people don't have anything under three stories." Everyone looked at Semiramis questionably. "Semiramis of Isis." She introduced herself.

"Cool. Let's go." Regina said determined.

"Wait, you and Elliott should sit this one out. It's not wise to have the Princess and Prince of their enemy realms just waltz in." Xavier rationalized.

"They'll be fine as long as they stay with me." She reintroduced herself. "Crown Princess Semiramis of Isis."

Regina folded her arms. "What else have you not told me?"

"I'm into girls, does that count?" Semiramis joked. Regina wasn't amused. "I'm sorry. I'm a different type of princess. When people find out that I'm the daughter of Queen Diaspro, they hate me. I didn't want to lose your friendship."

"You two can talk about this later. We have to save Euphoria!" Elliott growled. He led the group briskly to the ship. He buckled and sat back in his chair. Regina looked at him, but said nothing. The rest of the group got in except for Xavier. Regina didn't feel comfortable bringing him along for a dangerous mission; plus, they needed someone to alert Miss Faragonda to their whereabouts.

It didn't take long for them to find Nabu's hideout. Semiramis got the address with a phone call. Nabu didn't even bother to change his name when he bought the home. It didn't matter. Isis only cared about appearances and money. Once they approached Nabu's estate, their ship was fired on. Everyone transformed; the girls flew out of the craft leaving the Specialists to land. An army of giant insects guarded the mansion. Topaz cut through some of them using a technique she called "Cutting Wind". Ismene tried to make the bugs sleep, but it wasn't working. Regina was having the same problem trying to control the monster bugs with their blood. She realized insect blood was too different for her so she cut herself. It became a spear. She went after a giant spider and used her spear to give her more force when she kicked. Once it was on its back, she stabbed it in the head. Regina transformed the blood and replicated Topaz's cutting wind. Soon the Specialists arrived and joined the battle. Elliott's usual grace in battle was lost. He became a frantic, doing all he could to make a path to the house; but it seemed like the more he killed, the more arrived.

Ismene perked up. "She's alive; she passed out!"

Once Elliott heard this, the pressure around him changed. A red dragon made of surrounded him. He blasted through the army of insects and into the mansion. Ismene ran after him and led him to the direction of his unconscious ex. Elliott kicked in the door to find a giant spider wrapping something up in its web. Elliott sent his dragon after it and ignored it screams of pain. He sliced the web and cut Euphoria out of the cocoon. He flinched seeing her appearance. She was pale, with stringy green hair. She was almost emaciated and hunched over. He carried her out and joined the others. The mansion began to burn as he rejoined his group.

"How is she?" Topaz asked begging to see her.

"Alive, just unconscious." He said laying her down. "She's afraid of bugs. How could he just leave her to die like that?!" Elliott punched a tree in frustration.

"Chill out" Leon advised.

"Don't tell me to chill out! This shit is serious! She's always going off by herself. I knew this would happen. No more games."

Ismene rolled her eyes. "I'm with blue-eyed Inuyasha. You're overreacting."

"No, I haven't reacted enough. Ismene, you're transferring to Alfea."

"The hell I am!"

"As the Crown Prince of Eraklyon, I ORDER you to attend Alfea. It's not refusable."

"You'll pay for this." Ismene threatened.

They boarded the ship and headed back to Alfea. Regina rubbed her arms and focused on the otside window. She was silent. She wasn't bragging about the battle, talking to Semiramis, or arguing with Ismene. Elliott looked at her. His gaze made her turn to him. He smiled at her. She didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Elliott unbuckled and walked over to Regina. She looked up at him and didn't respond. "Please, don't shut me out."

Regina folded her arms and returned to gazing out the window. "There's no point in letting you in. Not when you're still in love with your ex."

"...Regina, me and Euphoria are over."

"..."

"I like you, Regina."

"But you love her. I know what love is Elliott. I grew up seeing it everyday."

Elliott frowned. "I didn't. You know what kind of man my father is. Noble, brave, but faithful? I hate him for what he does to my mom. I hate her for letting it happen. So when it come to my relationship, I only want two things. A strong woman and fidelity." He looked towards Euphoria. "I can't love a cheater."

Regina closed her eyes and turned away from him. "Let me know when your heart agrees."

**Meanwhile...**

Nabu and Stormy looked at the frozen wizards in wonder. Nabu had a sick grin on his face. Aisha must have really loved him; he loved her too. It felt good to know Aisha and his friends actually got revenge for him. There were only two of them now. The other must have shattered over time. He'd soon undo the spell on the remaining two Wizards of the Black Circle. He rubbed the ice; it was perfect. They hadn't changed either. He wondered how they felt about hunting witches.

**(A/N) I crammed a lot in this chapter. Oh well. And I don't own Inuyasha. Euphoria cheated on Elliott once with a coworker, but it's a mistake she regrets. She was the one to tell him and he dumped her.**

_**Next Chapter: Ismene and Regina become roommates.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Family and Friends (Part One)

Stella held the hand of her daughter. She looked so sick and pale, she wondered if her sleeping was permanent. Helia rubbed Stella's shoulders and tried to comfort her. She turned to him and hugged him. "Oh Helia, it's even worse than I thought."

"Shhh... It's okay, my love. Our girl's a fighter. She'll open her eyes soon; I know it."

Tecna scanned Euphoria again. "Quite right. I'm very sure that I've reversed the spell; but, I called you here to make sure that it was successful."

"What do we need to do?" Helia asked, rubbing Stella's back.

"Just ask her questions that only she would know." Tecna advised.

Stella swallowed. "I might not be the best person for that." She let go of Helia and touched Euphoria's soft hair. "I got pregnant with her because Bloom had a baby and thought it was cute. So when she got here, I knew nothing about babies and hired Eleanor. She had a nanny so I continued to party and live my life the way it was." Stella felt fresh tears hit her eyes. "I was too busy in my own world that I didn't even notice my own daughter call another woman mommy..."

"That's all in the past..." Stella gasped and held her hand.

"How do you feel sweetie pie?"

Helia kissed Euphoria's cheek. "Are you okay, Euphoria?"

"I'm just really happy to be here."

"This is our daughter. It doesn't take much for us to know her." Helia affirmed

* * *

Ismene frowned, storming away from her room. She was Eraklyonese; there was no way she could ignore a direct order from her prince. That was essentially suicide! The fairies looked at her with scared or disgusted looks. She'd bought a couple of baby tees that showed how she felt. The one she wore said "Did you say witch or bitch? Doesn't matter, still right." Her t-shirts now had sassy sayings or represented Cloud Tower. She initially bought them to scare away her roommate with her witching. She knew those fairies wouldn't be able to put up with her. Faragonda must have felt the same way because instead being a fairy, her roommate was Regina. She found it discriminatory. Why pair the two witches together? What happened those discussions of fairness and tolerance? Anyone with common sense knew not to pair Regina and Ismene together. They hated each other.

Ismene had to admit she loved their room. Regina's side was covered in pictures of her family with a few exceptions of her and Semiramis. Her bed was a grey futon and her carpet was surprisingly white. Ismene made her wall be a mash up of her favorite Earth comic and anime characters. Her bed was extremely high and squeaked. Her floor became hard and green. Her pillows bore her name in a Halloween font. She also liked that their cafeteria served great food. Cloud Tower could do better with their rancid selection. These fairies had it made! It was probably why witches were generally stronger. She played with her salad and cheese pizza before taking a bite. It tasted better than it smelled.

Semiramis walked in and saw Ismene. She didn't know much about her; Regina never talked about her. She seemed interesting. Ismene had the same attitude as Regina and oozed power. Maybe they were a part of a coven. She had a Gloomix just like Regina's so it was a fair assumption. Semiramis sat next to her and took a bite of her burger. "Hey."

"Um eww. Why the hell are you sitting here?"

Semiramis frowned. Ismene was a bitch. "Why shouldn't I sit here? You bite?"

Ismene stabbed her salad to add emphasis. "I do worse."

"Interesting. I heard you are the witch of nightmares. I bet you'd write killer scary stories."

Ismene shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess? See this is why you need to know me. You could go to earth and make easy money writing scary movies and books."

"I'd rather write horror manga. I've made a few sketches, but I'm not a good artist so... The hell? What are you the fairy of truth?"

"Heavy metals."

Ismene looked up at her and nodded in approval. "That's kind of cool. You're not a typical princess."

"People don't look too favorably on the I people. They blame my mom for the war. This school is supposed to be tolerant, but..."

"Don't get me started!" Ismene growled. "I hate Alfea!"

Semiramis giggled. "Me too."

"You're alright, fairy."

**Meanwhile...**

Regina was supposed to be meeting Semiramis at the cafeteria. She was only late because she thought she felt a dark energy and went to go check it out. It was odd. It was there and gone in a flash. She didn't ignore it; but decided to focus on making lunch with her best friend. She ordered salmon and rice. She sipped lemonade and looked for her blonde friend. She smiled once she saw her, but it quickly faded once she saw Semiramis laughing with Ismene.

The sounds of the cafeteria were drowned by her heartbeat. She dropped her tray and made her way to the corner of the cafe. Her anger for Ismene increased by each step. She hated her! Ismene wasn't slick; Regina was so sure she was trying to turn Semiramis against her. Semiramis was her first friend; Regina wasn't going to let her go without a fight. She arrived at the table. Semiramis smiled; before she could greet the blood witch, Regina's fist had connected to Ismene's eye. As Ismene nursed it, Regina jumped over the table and on her. Punches began to fly. Semiramis yelled at Regina while she grabbed her arm. In that small window Ismene headbutted Regina and scratched her face. Regina kicked her in the gut and tried to get on her again.

Semiramis transformed. Gold dust blew across her body forming a bronze tube top, it continued down making matching shorts, silver tights and bronze boots. Her wings were golden and her hair became spiked behind a bronze headband. She put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. Once her transformation was over she commanded the metal to wrap around and separate the witches. Regina struggled and tried to free herself. Ismene's nose was broken and bleeding. Regina glared at her; Ismene's eyes widened. "Turnherface! Turnherface! Turn her face!"

Semiramis wrapped the rod around Regina's head and force her to look at the ceiling. She assumed Regina could manipulate blood she saw. She flew above her and looked confused. "Regina, what the hell?"

She tried to calm her breathe. "It doesn't concern you. I have a score to settle with that lowdown witch!"

"You'll see how lowdown I am tonight."

"If you want to live, you'll stay out of my head. Just wait til I get free. I'm going to kill you! First Cloud Tower and now Alfea? You're so pathetic trying to take everything from me. Stay away from my friend." Regina transformed and broke free. She was itching to hurt Ismene again.

"I was the one who sat next to her." Semiramis admitted.

Regina stopped in her tracks. Ismene transformed and positioned herself defensively. She couldn't read the expression on Regina's face. Regina had no idea how she felt. "What?"

"I sat next to her, I didn't know that this would happen. I just thought she was cool and wanted to make friends."

"You sat next to her." Regina repeated. No matter how she said it; it sounded wrong. "My worst enemy, the one who won't stay out of my head giving me nightmares, constantly harassing and embarrassing me, is who you thought was cool." Regina glared at her. "...Fine, I don't care. You two can have each other."

Semiramis looked at Ismene and then back to Regina's retreating figure. Several staff came in to fix and discipline the witches, but Regina walked passed them and went to the roof. She was surprised to see Topaz there. Topaz turned to her and waved nervously. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Is there anything wrong?" Topaz asked concerned.

"I could ask you the same." Regina replied. The wind fairy was more fidgety than usual.

"It's nothing, but boy problems." Topaz tried to smile, but couldn't. "You?"

"Nothing at all." Regina denied. "Why aren't you talking with Euphoria?"

Topaz played with her cornrow. "I feel awkward around her. She's my best friend and I didn't even know the difference between her and a lunatic. I don't know what to say or even how to apologize. ...How come you aren't with Semiramis?"

Regina scoffed. "She can hang out with her new best friend, Ismene. I don't give a damn."

"Do you not like Ismene? Forgive me, I don't know anything about your life in Cloud Tower. I thought she was your friend because of your similarities."

"Friends? Your judgement on people is flawed."

Topaz frowned and looked towards the forest; Leon was supposed to have arrived twenty minutes ago. "Perhaps, you're right."

"..."

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina shrugged. "Go ahead."

"How do you say no?"

Regina almost stopped breathing. She wasn't expecting that as a question. She knew Topaz had am older boyfriend. It frightened her to know the reason behind the question. "Why?"

"When I went to Red Fountain, I ended up going all the way with Leon... I don't regret it or anything, it's just... we do it all the time now. I just don't wan- I just need to learn how to say no."

"You just say it. There's nothing more you have to say."

"What if-"

Regina cut her off. "There is nothing more you have to say."

"What are you girls talking about?" It was Leon. He was wearing a blue Red Fountain t-shirt and grey jeans. Topaz smiled and blushed. She didn't expect to get caught talking about him. He looked at his girlfriend in her tight white capris and red tube top. She looked delicious. He couldn't wait to get them off.

Regina caught the gleam in his eye and cleared her throat. "If you ever have to say more than that let me know and I'll take care of it, okay?"

Topaz nodded. "You're a good friend."

Regina blew off the word and went to receive her punishment. Part of her hoped it was expulsion.

* * *

Topaz walked hand-in-hand with Leon. They'd walked through the forest doing nothing, but talk. She really loved dates like this. They were really intimate and she felt like he told her things no one knew. Leon stopped walking and looked at Topaz. She was so hot. He appreciated every inch of her. He brought her in his arms and kissed her. She hesitated at first and kissed back. He could feel the warmth of her blush. He loved her innocence. Sometime he felt like it was too much to handle. He moved his hands to his zipper and then to hers. Topaz froze and looked at Leon. "L-leon" Leon ignored her to pry her capris down her legs. "I don't want to."

"My nose sense something different." He said huskily as he grabbed her waist. Topaz pulled away. "What's your problem?"

"It's just last time kinda hurt and..."

There goes that innocence again. "I'll be gentler this time, but if we wait any longer, I might not be able to keep that promise." He smirked when he saw her shiver. She was like prey. "You've done it before. Quit acting like this."

"Leon, no." She fell backward because of the capris. He continued to advance on her; Topaz closed her eyes and held out her hands. "Stop!" A strong gust of wind pushed him away from her and into a tree. Topaz got up, fixed her clothes and ran back to Alfea. Too scared to look behind her, she transformed and took flight. She made sure to give herself a boost, that rocketed her into her room. She flew into her hammock. It spun her around and dropped her onto the floor. She shut her window and fixed her hammock. She went back to her civilian outfit and buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong with me? I can't believe I did that..." She groaned and turned to her side. Maybe she should go back and apologize. Maybe she overreacted; he was her boyfriend he wouldn't hurt her. She should know that. She knew he probably wouldn't want to see her anymore. She berate herself until she went to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

Leon growled as he got up. He was done with her! She may have been fine, but so were many girls in the magic realm. At least he'd gotten some before he threw her away. It was good, but he didn't have time for her mess. He was a Specialist. How many girls could say no to that, especially one that looked like him.

"You like little girls?" The aura of negative energy seemed to come out of nowhere. He looked around and saw a someone in the shadows. Leon put a hand over his sword. "I asked you a question."

"She was acting like a kid. Doesn't matter, there are others... Who are you?"

Anagan stepped out of the shadows. "Her daddy."

* * *

Euphoria and Topaz were deep in sleep. Usually they'd be up talking this time of night, but Euphoria was still shaken from her experience with Lucy and Topaz was drained from her altercation with Leon. Both had so much to say to the other, but couldn't. Anagan dragged the boy from his hair and stood outside his daughter's widow. He noticed it was closed so didn't bother to knock. He launched what was left of his daughter's ex boyfriend through the glass and felt like the world's greatest dad when he heard Topaz scream.

**(A/N) Surprise! Anagan! It actually wasn't much of a surprise to some. AND I stupidly wrote all my ships in one of my other Winx stories. About the Leon part, I'll be blunt. He's a rapist. This is a college setting; 20% of college women become victims of sexual assault; I wanted to show Topaz as being strong even though she's timid. I also wrote it because I hate the idea of all the Specialists being perfect boyfriends. I hope you still continue to read and review this fic. Don't be turned off by Leon's audacity, smile at Topaz's courage. Sure she beat herself up, but that's normal. The Ismene/Regina/Semiramis part will also be addressed in part 2. Also "I people" are the way I'll address the people of Isis.**

_**Next Chapter: Leon needs a blood transfusion, a match comes from an unlikely source.**_


	12. Chapter 12

forevertothend: Yes, it was kind of reflex. She's so used to Ismene messing with her that she instantly reacted. And yes, Leon does need to calm his shit.

Rose: Your English is fine. :)

Chapter Twelve: Family and Friends (Part Two)

Regina and Ismene woke up the instant they heard Topaz and Euphoria scream. They transformed and flew out of their room into theirs. Euphoria transformed from fright when they broke open the door; but, relaxed when she saw the witches. Topaz was on the ground bawling next to her unconscious ex boyfriend. Regina sat on the ground and put her fingers on her temples. Slowly the blood stopped leaking out of Leon. She made the rest of circulate through his system, but it was hard to do with all the breaks, bruises and the swelling. She thought Nabu was sending them a message. Ismene thought the same thing. She looked through his subconscious and found the one who attacked him. He was a big man, with long dreads and familiar features. She didn't quite understand until she looked further and saw Topaz. Ismene stopped and looked down at the broken man. She could barely recognize him. He looked like a purple balloon with red hair. Since it had nothing to do with Nabu, she didn't care and felt like he deserved it.

"Where are you going?" Topaz asked confused.

"My room. Let him die." Ismene said walking out the door.

"We don't have time for pettiness. If Nabu is attacking our friends then-"

Ismene projected the memory on her. "It wasn't Nabu!"

Euphoria was silent. Honestly, she didn't know how to feel. It was the first time she'd had to deal with something like this. She'd always assumed Specialist were good. She knew Leon used women, but not like that. She would have never let Topaz go with him if she knew what type of man he was. All that said, did he deserve to die? Had he not been punished? What did Topaz want? "Topaz, do you want me to get help?"

"Yes!" She nodded. She would have done it herself, but she didn't want to leave him in what could have been his final moments. They were having issues, but she didn't want him to die. It was scary seeing him this way. His usually handsome features were smashed and bloated. He had been bleeding so profusely that his white hair matched Regina's! With all the gashes across his face she knew he'd have to be shaved to be stitched up. To see him so destroyed, she wondered if she should have stayed in woods. Maybe he cooled off after she blasted him; but, what if he hadn't? Then she'd be the one bleeding. "I can't do this." She said backing away from him.

It seemed like a lifetime for her Euphoria to return. They put him in stasis and transported him to Magix's hospital. They made Regina go with him; her magic was keeping him alive. Topaz didn't go. She still felt too confused to see him. Euphoria rubbed her shoulder and hugged her as they carried him away. "You are the most compassionate woman I know." Topaz couldn't agree. "We don't have to talk about it until you want; I just know that when Solaria puts Lucy on trial, I won't forget this moment." Euphoria's stomach turned. "Are you going to report this to Red Fountain?"

"You're right. We should probably let them know he's been attacked." Topaz said, not understanding what Euphoria was saying.

"No, I meant are you going to report him for assaulting you."

Topaz froze. She turned away and played with her braid. "We slept together a couple times before so I'm sure he was confused. He came over so late, I should've figured that he'd want to fool around especially in the dress I was wearing that night."

Dress? In the flashback Ismene sent her she was wearing capris. How far did it go that time? "You should tell Dr. Ofelia."

"No, I'm fine." Topaz was relieved to have a break from their discussion when her phone rang. She thought it was her dad, but it said Leon on her caller ID. She was scared; but, knew Euphoria was watching so answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Topaz, it's Regina." Topaz let out a breath of relief. "He needs a transfusion; but, his blood type is rare. They're scrambling trying to find a match in their database, but I know a few donors. Semiramis, Elliott, and Ismene are a match. Semiramis's blood is saturated in iron so she should be a last resort. Get them and come to the hospital. I'll call Elliott."

"Okay, I will. See you soon." Topaz took a deep breath. She knew Euphoria was watching her. She wanted to prove she was strong and went to Ismene's room. The witch was laying in her bed when Topaz walked in. "Ismene, Leon needs-"

"No."

"He might die without your blood."

"Good." Ismene said, turning over. Her bed squeaked as she did.

Topaz sighed and looked at Euphoria. "Does she know too?" Euphoria nodded. The wind fairy folded her arms and stomped out the room. Great, now she had to deal with pity elsewhere too.

**Meanwhile...**

Elliott had just finished the last of his report when his phone vibrated. He saw Leon on the caller ID and ignored it. It rang again, so he ignored it again. He didn't have time to deal with Leon's mess at the moment. Surprisingly he called again. Elliott answered only because he was getting annoyed. "What!"

"Elliott, this is Regina." Elliott's eyebrow raised. He hadn't had a conversation with her since the day she called it quits. He wondered why she was calling him and especially from Leon's phone. "Leon's been attacked."

"What? Was it Nabu? Are you girls alright?" Elliott asked while getting his sword and equipment ready.

"Ismene says it wasn't, but I don't know anything. He needs a transfusion." She admitted in frustration.

Elliott grabbed his keys and walked out of the door. "Okay, I'll pay for it."

"It's not money he needs; it's blood. So hurry."

"Blood?" Elliott asked in confusion. Unfortunately Regina couldn't elaborate because she hung up. He rode his windrider to the hospital and went immediately to the help desk. "Leon of Earth?"

The woman didn't even bother to look up. "Yes, down the hall to the right."

Elliott followed her directions until he saw Regina. She looked up and ran to him. He blinked at her appearance. She was still in her night clothes. It consisted of a giant Cloud Tower t-shit and boxers. She had her hair tied in a ponytail, making her eyes pop out more. She was so beautiful; it was unfortunate that she no longer wanted to date him. Regina folded her arms. "Can you please focus? This is serious."

"I know it is. I just don't know why you called me."

"You're a match." Regina informed him.

"That's impossible."

Regina scoffed. "I think I should know whether you're a match or not."

"But I can't be. Only the royal family of the Eraklyon line have my bloodtype." There was an awkward silence for a while. Regina didn't know that. She didn't know what to say to him. Semiramis and Ismene also shared his blood. She didn't know how to explain that either. "Leon's my brother isn't he?"

Regina closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine what was going on in Elliott's head especially since he and Leon were so close in age. "I can't answer that. All I know, is that you are a match and he needs you to survive. You don't have to if you don't want to." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Semiramis and Ismene are also a match."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Elliott wanted to sit down, but Regina grabbed his arm. "I can't imagine what's going on in your mind, but this isn't the time to lament. He needs a yes or no."

"...I'll do it." Regina nodded and called the doctors to test his blood and begin the transfusion. Elliott felt his heart sink when Regina was proven right. Leon's appearance shocked him. His entire body had been wrapped in bandages infused with magic that dulled pain and mended bones. He couldn't see Leon's face, but his stats were getting better after receiving Elliott's blood. Elliott closed his eyes and thought about Leon's face; now that he thought about it, he resembled Sky. They weren't an exact match, but it was there. He didn't see it in Ismene or Semiramis, but they were girls so maybe it was harder to tell. Elliott felt groggy after donating so much blood. Regina was deep in thought about the same thing. "Regina, can you get me a doctor?" She snapped out of her thoughts and called for one. The doctor bowed at the both of them. "Regina and I need to get to Eraklyon, ASAP."

Regina frowned. She didn't agree to anything; but, decided to go with him. She hated visiting Eraklyon; but, knew he'd probably need help driving there after the transfusion. The doctor decided he could leave immediately if she promised to watch him. Regina agreed. The doctors gave them forms to sign and frowned at Elliott. "What if we need more blood?"

Elliott mumbled his response. "Then he can get it from one of our sisters." He didn't wait for a reaction from the doctor and gave Regina a look stating he was ready to go.

Regina said nothing as she took him back to Red Fountain. She put his windrider up and turned to him. "You need to eat something."

"We don't have time for this."

"Your blood pressure is extremely low. You won't be regal passing out during your audience with King Sky." Elliott stared at her but she didn't back down or blink. She conjured a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk and pushed it in front of him. "You're welcome."

"Don't let me pass out until I say what I have to say." Elliott mumbled.

"I promise."

* * *

Bloom ran to the door to greet her son; when she heard he was coming she was too excited to speak. His visit was rather abrupt, but she didn't mind. She hugged him and kissed his cheek when he walked inside. He hesitated before hugging her back; probably a display for his alleged girlfriend. Bloom wasn't as pleased to see Regina. She always preferred her son with Euphoria. They seemed destined for each other and she liked the idea of her and Stella sharing a grandchild. Plus, Regina was a witch. She was a pretty girl, but her fashion and personality turned her off.

"Is dad here?" Elliott asked

Bloom smiled sadly. "No, he's out; but, Brandon is here!"

"Of course he's here. He's always here..." Elliott sighed. Did Brandon know about Ismene? "I need an audience with him as soon as possible."

"That will be tomorrow for breakfast. Will you be staying, Princess Regina?" Bloom asked with fake sweetness.

Regina inched closer to Elliott, just to irk her. She wouldn't lose this silent war. Elliott didn't feel the tension between the two women. "Of course she is, mom. What kind of question was that?"

"I just wanted to see if she needed clothes. I still have some of Euphoria's old dresses if they'll fit."

Regina scoffed. "That's okay, Queen Bloom. They're not my style. I'll just wear something of Elliott's." Elliott grinned liking that idea. Bloom frowned at the implications.

"The guest corridor is made up. Follow me." Bloom said talking her hand. She looked back at Elliott hoping he'd follow, but he didn't.

**The Next Morning...**

Regina woke up from the sound of knocking at her door. She groaned and shuffled out of bed. Without looking she opened it. Elliott stood at the door dressed in royal attire. "Why are you still asleep?"

Regina blinked before. Muttering under her breath. "Curse you, Bloom..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How long do I have to get ready?"

"Ten minutes." Regina went to the bathroom and took a two minute shower; she hopped out and took a minute to brush her teeth. She dried herself and conjured a dress out of Bloom's closet. Spelling it to make it fit, she also changed it from light blue to dark purple. She tied back her curly hair and zipped up her boots. She arrived fully dressed with time to spare. "I'm impressed." 'Take that Bloom.' Regina thought. Elliott took her arm and escorted her to breakfast.

The king and queen sat at the head of the table. Sky was still seated between his parents while Bloom was between her sons. Regina sat next to Elliott and Brandon took his usual spot between Erendor and Ethan. Regina smiled sadly at Ethan. She missed her little brother. Now that she wasn't at Cloud Tower, she'd visit more.

Most of breakfast was spent with Bloom trying to pry into the status of Regina and Elliott's relationship. Then they talked a little about the allusiveness of Nabu. This gave Elliott an opportunity to ask his question. "Leon was attacked yesterday."

Sky stopped eating and looked at Elliott with a look of grave concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's getting better after I gave him blood." Elliott replied. Sky ignored the accusatory tone in his son's voice. It pissed the red-headed prince off. "Just how many kids do you have?"

"Elliott!" Bloom chastised. "Please, this isn't the time to discuss this."

"Then when is? We have a psycho trying to kill those that aren't products you all's college days! How many people are in danger without knowing it?! How many of my brothers and sister have you put in danger?!"

Erendor cleared his throat. "I'm sure it was a shock to find out in such a way, but you shouldn't be too surprised or upset. Your father is king of Eraklyon! He's certainly entitled to concubines as I was and you will be. You don't think we let your uncle Brandon come to the table simply for friendship do you?"

Regina looked at Erendor and then Brandon. Minus their hair and eye color she didn't see it; but, she she looked from Sky to Brandon she berated herself for not noticing sooner. Ethan did the same and began to laugh. Elliott glared at his father. The king felt a lot of regret. He never considered his actions being detrimental to his children or his relationship with them. He sat back and sighed. "I have four children."

"Semiramis..." Elliott muttered. Sky nodded somberly; he never bothered to use contraceptives with princesses he bedded. "I guess you have enough heirs."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I, Elliott, Crowned Prince of Eraklyon reno-" Regina jumped and dropped Elliott's pressure dramatically low. Elliott stopped talking and had to sit back in his seat.

Regina stood up. "Will you excuse us?"

Ethan frowned; with Elliott out of the way he could become king. "Wait, what was he going to say?"

She returned his pressure to its normal level and waited for him to escort her out. It was customary for him to do so. Once they were back in her room he slammed the door. "Why did you do that?!"

"You were about to renounce your title! Are you insane?!"

Elliott scoffed. "What does it matter. He has other heirs and I still have Domino."

"It doesn't matter Elliott. They may have a birthright, but they are not what your country needs: not Leon, not Semiramis and certainly not Ethan. You're the one with the dragon flame and you're also the one who doesn't ignore the turmoil behind these walls. Stop being so selfish. They need you."

Elliott didn't say anything for a while; but, then he held out his arm. "Let's go back to breakfast." Regina nodded and took his arm again. Elliott sat after helping her in her chair. He ate in silence, but once he was done he looked at his plate and addressed his father. He couldn't look at him. "You should thank Regina. She saved your sons."

Sky looked at the interaction between his son and the Androsian princess. "I see. Thank you, Princess Regina. You will make a fine queen someday."

Bloom stabbed the remainder of her food hoping he meant queen of Andros.

**(A/N) ****Have you noticed how much Sky and Brandon look alike? Maybe they really are, but don't know it. ****I wasn't going to make Semiramis Sky's daughter until I saw Episode 5-18. I can't believe she is still wanting Sky. I'm disappointed in Diaspro. Semiramis and Ismene were going to date, but now they're cousins. Great job 5-18... As far as the Regina/Elliott/Euphoria triangle. I haven't made up my mind on who I like best with who. I'll either flip a coin or end it for all of them. Regina doesn't know about what Leon did, she wouldn't have helped if she did.**

_**Next Chapter: The parents meet to discuss the growing threat of Nabu and their children. Drama.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Guest: I kind of exaggerated the Diaspro thing. I did it because he didn't have repercussions from it.

forevertothend: Leon is worse than Sky will ever be. Sky cheated, but he never forced any of the women to be with him; he's not even forcing Bloom to stay with him. I'm hoping you didn't mean this the way it was written. As far as Elliott and Euphoria, I'm still not sure. It's a tossup at this point.

Chapter Thirteen: Grown Folk Are Talking

Ethan screamed as the contents of his pockets were being forced out. Regina had one of his legs and Elliott had the other. Regina always did the same to Caspian when he sneaked into her room; Ethan would be no different. He came in taping their interactions hoping that he'd catch Elliott admit to renouncing his title yesterday, but all he got were hours of Elliott and Regina talk about Leon and Semiramis. He didn't care about that. He must have been loud because he was upside-down and being shaken.

Regina used her powers to hold Ethan while she answered her phone. Her little sister, Liliane waved. "Hey!"

"Hey, Lily. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Daddy won't let me go anywhere! Mom says I can go as long as I'm back before curfew and have my guards. Grammy and Gramps agree with dad; it's just a mess." Lily pouted. "Where are you?"

"Eraklyon. Why?"

Lily was too distracted by her sister's location to answer the question. "Really?! So the rumors are true?! You actually kissed Prince Elliott?!" Regina dropped Ethan in her embarrassment. Elliott started laughing.

"It's complicated; and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh alright, but you're not getting out of this! I always thought you'd marry some beefed up, giant and have super-babies. I'm curious to how the water and fire thing will work out."

"What are you talking about?" Elliott asked jumping into the conversation.

Lily gasped. He still had Ethan in his hand as he went over to the screen. "Prince Elliott, Prince Ethan, how lovely to see you two again. You should let the young prince go. He's redder than advised."

Elliott looked at his younger brother before letting him go. Ethan rubbed his backside as Liliane giggled. Having such a pretty girl laugh at him made his blood boil. "This isn't over."

"Yeah, whatever. Now what were you talking about, Princess Liliane?"

"Our parents had a long conference last night. You two were one of the things they talked about."

Regina and Elliott looked at each other. "Why would they care about Elliott and my relationship? We aren't even dating."

Liliane frowned at that news. "Aww really?"

"Focus, Lily."

"I am; I am. I'm just saying... Anyway, last night the Winx and their old Specialists talked about the new generation of the Winx."

"Why?" Elliott asked.

"Because they were explaining how you guys can't worth together."

"What else did they say?" He asked.

"Lucky for you two, I recorded it. I'll send it to you, okay?"

* * *

Ismene waited impatiently for Elliott to hook Regina's phone to a screen. They called a meeting for the second generation of the Winx Club; but, they hadn't yet explained why. She was getting impatient. Unless it had to do with Nabu, she didn't care. Euphoria was unbraiding Topaz's cornrows. They'd been spending a lot of time together since Leon's hospitalization. They were practically inseparable. It was also a nice distraction from her ex boyfriend and who she presumed to be his new girlfriend. Semiramis had no idea why she was there. Elliott finally connected the phone and turned to the group.

"A lot has happened recently, so we only have one question. Do you want to stay or let the first generation handle things." The girls looked at each other. "There's no wrong answer. It is their problem. Nabu was their friend and technically an Androsian fugitive."

Ismene scoffed. "I'll stay, but why the hell are you involved? Nobody's after you."

"What is it with witches and trust issues? I'm involved because he's after my family and friends. That includes you, cousin Ismene."

"What?" Ismene asked in confusion.

Regina shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The point is this group needs to start working as a unit because if we don't, we'll be sent home. So we'll ask again, do you want to stay or go home?"

Topaz thought about it for a while. Going back to her mother, where everything made sense, sounded great. She wouldn't have to worry about being hurt again. However, she decided she wouldn't. Euphoria didn't run away. Besides, Leon already hurt her more than Nabu ever could. "I'm going to stay."

Euphoria smiled. Topaz inspired her more than she knew. "Me too."

Semiramis shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well."

Regina and Ismene already made that decision so there was nothing to be said. Elliott nodded and continued to speak. "Okay, so I'll start by saying there will no longer be secrets in this group. Also, the petty rivalries have got to end. Regina, I'm mainly talking to you because you're a part of all of them." She rolled her eyes. "I'm about to show you all what our parents are thinking, so it'll be as I said. No more secrets. So your last time to opt out will be in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

**Yesterday...**

Tecna called all the parents together after the attack on Leon ended. She realized that her and her friends faced danger while attending Alfea, but it was different. They were all friends and could work together. Ismene, Regina, Topaz, Semiramis and Euphoria were not that. She didn't have kids, but she cared about those girls. Tecna had everyone hologrammed in a conference setting; they were able to see each other. Tecna smiled when they showed up. It was nice to see them again. Helia and Stella were stunning as always; she could see how Euphoria had no chance, but to be celestial. Then she looked at Aisha and Riven. If they didn't have to be serious they'd probably be laughing; she hoped Regina could grow to be as happy. Bloom and Sky looked worried; she knew Sky would be. Although Elliott was his son, Semiramis's birth certificate showed he was her father too. She didn't know how she was going to dance around it when it came to Bloom. Diaspro was there, probably itching for a dispute. The two kingdoms were still at each other's throats; she wondered how they made Semiramis with all they hate they held. Musa and Andy looked well. She could see their daughter Symphony running throughout the hologram unfortunately (or maybe not) the girl would never attend Alfea. Symphony was a normal human like her father. Flora looked well; it still surprised her that Anagan was Topaz's father, but looking at the girl there was no denying it. Looking at his hologram was beyond strange for her. Even the hologram of Timmy and Darcy made more sense; but, that was probably because she was there to watch their love grow. Roxy was next to Leon. They boy had his entire body bandaged. Mirta and Brandon were on separate projections. Brandon shaved his facial hair and actually dressed for the occasion. The eye patch made his boyish looks appear more manly, not that Tecna noticed...

"Alright, I called you all today to discuss getting Nabu ourselves."

"They can handle it." Darcy said giving them a vote of confidence.

Stella growled. "That's easy for you to say. Your child hasn't left home."

"I've seen first hand what the witches can do. It's not my fault if your fairy weaklings are too afraid to fight."

"And who's in the hospital again?" Stella reminded her.

Darcy growled. "Falling into Lucy's trap? How pathetic, Regina and Ismene would have never fallen prey to that. Witches are generally stronger. That's why it always took three Trix and six, oops, seven Winx."

"You never won Darcy." Bloom sneered. "I'm not sure the Winx can continue either. Not with two witches."

Mirta grew offended. "I thought you guys accepted witches and knew they could be friends with fairies. Why the anti-witch dialogue?"

Darcy scoffed. "Who are you to speak? You had the nerve to switch. They only knew sellout witch-apologists like you and Faragonda. Of course they don't view witches well. Why are my girls attending Alfea? They are too strong and too skilled."

Stella scoffed. "Yet again, big talk for someone who's kid isn't in danger."

Timmy had enough on the attacks on his wife. He balled his fists. "Darcy raises good points. She wouldn't be here if our son wasn't in danger. He came after us first!" Timmy defended. "Plus, our son was the one who knew that Lucy wasn't your daughter. My wife taught him that! So don't talk down to her!"

Darcy rubbed his back. He was getting too heated. She smiled heatedly. "You know, I love it when you get aggressive." She ignored the disgusted and annoyed responses from the other parents.

"It's a wonder they don't have more children..." Aisha thought out loud.

Riven smirked. "We would know all about that, huh?"

Aisha punched him in the arm. "Not the time or place!"

Tecna cleared her throat. "This discussion has clearly gotten off topic. Let's stay focused. It's my hypothesis that Nabu is targeting those close to the Winx. For those that don't know, Topaz and Leon are going steady. He was beaten and thrown in her window. If-"

"I'm going to cut you off there." Anagan said. "First of all, I did it. Second of all, any relations that punk had with my daughter ended the moment he forced himself on top of her!"

"He wouldn't!" Roxy yelled. "My son wouldn't do such a thing! I bet you would."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance. You're a piece of fairy trash and your son is garbage too." Anagan growled.

"...Is it true?" Flora asked with tears in her eyes. "Did he really?"

Anagan looked at the nature fairy and nodded. She gasped and let tears fall. "Don't cry, Flora. I'll go and finish the job." Anagan turned off his projector.

Roxy looked at Sky terrified. "I've never asked you for anything. Please don't let him hurt our son!"

Sky nodded. "I'll summon guards immediately."

"It figures. Prince Leon can get away with whatever he wants because of his royal father huh?" Riven laughed in disbelief. "I applaud Anagan!"

"Riven." Aisha tried to calm him down.

"Do you think I'd do any less if it were our daughters? If it were Regina or Lily?"

"Why would you just take Anagan's side? My son would nev-"

"Anagan would never lie to me." Flora said. "It's going to be really hard for me to forgive this..."

"Shame on you Sky, having another child while married to Bloom." Diaspro laughed. "Lucky, for Semiramis, she was raised by a real man and taught better."

Roxy stomped her foot. "Leon's in a two parent home too! Bishop's a great father to him and our other kids."

"So one rapist out of what five kids? Gosh, you are an awesome mom." Diaspro said sarcastically.

Everyone started to argue. Riven pointed to Sky. "Your sons better stay away from my daughters!"

Bloom shrugged. "That's fine with us."

Sky shook his head. "Elliott and Regina have nothing to do with Leon and Topaz or me and you, Riven."

Roxy gasped. "You think Anagan was telling the truth too?!"

"I, I don't know him." Sky admitted. Roxy glared at him before stopping her projection.

Musa and Andy looked at each other. "Yo, this was wayyy too much drama we didn't need to know. We'll be in touch; but we'll bounce." Their hologram disappeared.

Tecna began again. "This just proves my point. There's too much infighting with this group. Ismene versus Regina, the triangle of Elliott, Regina, and Euphoria, and probably other things I don't know."

"Sounds like Regina is the main issue with this group." Diaspro commented.

Aisha glared. "I'm getting really tired of you Diaspro. My daughter actually likes your daughter; she must be the opposite of you."

"Whatever."

"Well, Diaspro has somewhat of a point, Aisha." Stella interjected. "Regina so far has been negative for the group. She can't even get along with her fellow witch."

Darcy scoffed. "Have you met Ismene?"

"Thank you!" Riven agreed.

Brandon frowned. "I know Ismene can be difficult-"

"No, Regina is difficult. Ismene is a shit." Aisha nodded in agreement with her husband. "She's the reason, Regina has to borrow Piff on vacations. What's worse, is that she's never provoked your daughter. You're my friend, but I have no idea how Ismene could have come from you too."

"I do." Darcy said. "After growing up with her flip-flop mother, Ismene has had to prove her witchiness even more than Regina! Going toe-to-toe with the baddest witch, Regina, comes with the territory."

Mirta shook her head. "She's been going through a rough patch. I've always taught her to accept herself and not care what other's think."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Gag me."

Bloom folded her arms. "Okay, so maybe her problems with Ismene aren't just her; but what about stealing Leon from Euphoria?"

"I thought you'd take pride in man-stealing." Diaspro commented.

Stella rolled her eyes. "It's been thirty years, Diaspro. Get over it!"

"Motion for Diaspro to get over it?" Brandon asked in amusement. Everyone minus Diaspro raised their hands. "Motion passed!"

"I have to vouch for Regina on this issue. I'm afraid my daughter's relationship with the young, Prince Elliott ended many months ago." Helia announced.

"Thank you, so shut up!" Riven told Bloom

"Everyone, settle down. I motion we disband the second generation Winx." Bloom, Stella, Helia, Diaspro, Riven, Mirta, and Flora agreed. Aisha, Brandon, Sky, Darcy and Timmy did not. "I guess-"

"We can't make an agreement. Four parents aren't here." Aisha said.

Tecna nodded in agreement. "Quite right. We'll vote another day."

**Alfea...**

They group sat in silence for a while. They looked at each other before turning to Elliott. He handed Regina her phone. He didn't know how to defuse the tension in the room. He looked from his cousin, to his sister, the brown girl he oddly felt responsible for, his ex girlfriend and the girl who his mother seemed to hate. Why look at him? He was definitely not the leader they needed.

"Umm... Let's go eat."

**(A/N) Okay there will be more than just sixteen chapter. So much for being almost done. There was a lot of dialogue, but had to be done. They need to work together.**

_**Next Chapter: As if Ogron is the type to take orders...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Rose: Sorry for the long wait!

Music05: I love them too. I might write a story with them one day.

forevertothend: LOL, yes I know what you want. Maybe once the drama passes they can have a real reunion.

Chapter Fourteen: Loose Ends

Stormy had enough of the two wizards. They were cocky without anything to show and ate everything in sight. Ogron and Gantlos were practically twins. They had the same ill-temper, disrespect and aura. They didn't want to take orders from her or Nabu. They weren't even grateful that he freed them! According to Ogron it made them even. It amazed her that she once wanted her sons to grow up to be wizards like them. She hoped her twins, wherever they were, did not grow up to be like Ogron and Gantlos. She hoped her boys were like Nabu minus the insanity: powerful, rich and a thorn in the Winx's side. Sometimes she looked on the world wide realm for twin villains. So far, there was nothing.

Nabu snapped her out of her thoughts. She was more jumpy now that they were based in Magix. "What's with you?"

"I can't find Ogron and Gantlos anywhere."

Stormy growled. "Forget about them! If they're gone, oh well! They won't get far on their own."

"I thought we could work together to achieve the same goal." Nabu said in disbelief. "This is the second time, helping them hasn't worked well for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Maybe we should spring Lucy out, even if she was onesided. She would have won if that fairy brat's friends didn't come to the rescue."

Nabu tapped his chin. "Stormy, you're brilliant!"

"What'd I say?" She was confused.

"The way to defeat the second generation, it's the way the first generation would have been defeated. They'll each face a strong adversary. We'll make sure there'll be no time for them to regroup and no chance of a win."

"Then we'll kill them!"

Nabu flinched. He thought back to Euphoria's words _'It wouldn't make sense to kill us.'_ "...Yes, Stormy, we'll kill them"

* * *

It was official, Ismene hated Alfea. It was only at a fairy school that they would suggest icebreakers to end the conflict between Regina and herself. She knew enough about Regina, more than most would. She spent two school years inside her head. However they were the last conflict that needed resolving. The love triangle was relatively easy; neither Regina or Euphoria would date Elliott. All Regina had to do to fix the next conflict was apologize to Semiramis for flipping out. The issue of the two witches would be more complicated.

Euphoria shook the bag of questions before picking one out. It was spelled to ask simple questions first and gradually increase in depth. "Alright, first question, favorite color?"

"Really?" Regina deadpanned. Euphoria shrugged. "Silver"

"Pink" Ismene admitted. Regina rolled her eyes. "What, don't believe me?"

"I didn't say anything. I also don't care."

Euphoria grabbed another question. "Moving on! What are your favorite things to do?"

"Meaningless. Skip to something that isn't bullshit." Ismene complained.

"Favorite memories?"

Ismene scoffed. "Of course I know her favorite memories, sparring with her parents and an old memory of hide and seek with her siblings. I have the most fun with those, don't I, Regina?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat remembering nightmares for her fondest memories. She was about to attack Ismene, but Semiramis saw her face and bolted Regina to her chair. Semiramis looked at Ismene and scoffed. "What's your problem? Are you a masochist or something?"

Euphoria sighed. "This isn't working. How about you two write letters to each other? About why you two feel the way you do towards each other." Ismene and Regina looked at each other and laughed. There was no way they were going to do that. Euphoria closed her eyes. "I call upon the virtue of truth, to settle this long fought feud. No omissions, all depth, let's end the rift and fix these witches attitude." Ismene and Regina stopped laughing and looked at each other. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"This was unnecessary. It's one of the reasons, I'm glad my cousin dumped you." Ismene hissed.

"That was harsh." Regina admitted. "But I find this unnecessary too. There's nothing to say. Ismene starts shit with me and I finish it. I wouldn't have a problem with her if she'd leave me be."

They turned to the green-haired witch. "Well?"

Ismene tapped her fingers. She did her best to stay quiet, but she couldn't stop herself. "I've hated you since the moment I saw you, Regina. You had people literally falling at your feet. I knew you were some arrogant royal. Thinking you could treat anyone any kind of way. I've had to deal with your type all my life. There is no way I was going let you push me around. I refuse to let any of you spoiled princesses push me around."

"You're even stupider than I thought. I'm a fairy-born witch, end of story. If I didn't show off my skills I'd be fodder. Considering you're a fairy-born too, you should know this. That's what you get for assuming."

"I don't care. You needed to be knocked down a peg or two." Ismene growled

"Just stay out of my way."

Topaz returned to see her friends giving each other looks. She was in class while they were sorting out her issues. She wasn't involved so didn't bother skipping class. It was difficult for her to focus on her notes. She wasn't getting much sleep. She was having nightmares. She didn't think it had anything to do with Ismene. She had a feeling something bad would happen soon. She could feel a change in the wind. That's why she hoped they could get it together. The stronger they were, the better.

"Hey Topaz, how was class?"

"I might as well have stayed. I couldn't focus at all. So how did... things work out...?"

They all looked at each other. "It's a start." Euphoria said.

Topaz smiled and jumped into her hammock. The girls looked at her and then at each other again. She was always shy, but she didn't seem like herself. She seemed out of it. She wasn't even talking to Euphoria anymore. It bothered the star fairy, but she figured she'd come around in her own time. Besides, Topaz knew she could talk to her if she needed.

Regina looked at Semiramis. "You're forgetting something."

Semiramis was confused before she realized Regina was still strapped into the seat. "Oh yeah!" She let Regina out and followed her to her destination.

Regina tried to ignore Semiramis's presence, but the blonde fairy continued to follow her. "What do you want?"

"We have so much to catch up on." Semiramis said ignoring Regina's building animosity towards her. "You can't still be mad. You never told me about Ismene."

"You hide things too."

Semiramis scratched her head. "Okay, you have a point." Regina began to walk away; Semiramis grabbed her arm. "Regina, come on." She put her hand over her heart. "No more secret?"

"...okay, no more secrets."

**Meanwhile...**

Jason looked at the tides from his beach home. This used to be one of his favorite places to summer, but now it seemed to mock him. He had many memories of he and his late wife walking on the beach, holding hands, making love and watching the sun set. She had been gone for a year, but it still seemed fresh. He thought that he'd prepared for this loneliness, but every day grew a little dimmer. He couldn't even focus on the music. He was glad he had someone like Musa to pass his record label. As the fairy of music, she knew talent.

He thought he was seeing things at first. A woman with long silver hair walked out of ocean. She was tall, very thin and wasn't shaking despite being wet on a chilly night. She was still there after a series of blinking. The mysterious woman looked around and then towards the sky. Her hair seemed to be made of the light of the moon. There was no way she could be human. She did come from nowhere; plus she was extremely beautiful. She sat on the shore and let the waves run across her feet. She pulled her knees towards her chest and continued to sit. She must not have had anything better to do. Jason went downstairs to talk to her.

Icy had been running in circles for weeks before she accepted her lack of memory. She didn't even get flashbacks. All she remembered was being surrounded by destruction and the woman with dark eyes. She didn't know who she was, but her gut told her to get as far away from her as she could. Once her panic wore away, she wasn't being followed, she created a plan. First she had to get out of that realm. Then she named herself. Now she was trying to find a place to live. She'd grown fond of the name Jacqueline. She hadn't found a realm she liked. Lucky for her, she had a power that allowed her to swim from ocean to ocean. She didn't know anything about it until she was thrown off a boat she stowed in. People weren't good to her. So she was on guard when Jason approached her. They looked at each other hesitantly before speaking.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just going to offer my phone if you needed to call someone."

Icy turned her head. "There's no one to call."

"Do you need a cab?" Jason asked "I'm Jason Queen. It could take you wherever you wanted to go."

Icy glared at nothing. "I have nowhere to go."

"I'm sure there's something I could do. What's your name?"

"...Jacqueline"

"Nice to meet you."

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait. I went to the city and gained a social life. When I go back home in a week, the daily updates will happen again. This chapter helped tie up some loose ends. Where is Icy? What happened to the villains? Stuff like that. This story is going to be longer than I thought.**

_**Next Chapter: The Specialists need a new member to replace Leon.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Offers and Replacements

The new generation of Winx arrived at the White Horse after curfew. They wouldn't be returning to Alfea that night; they felt like they deserved a night off. For weeks it had been nothing, but school work and training. It had been especially hard for Ismene and Regina. They still had to learn dark magic while attending lessons for good magic. They felt like Faragonda was trying to entice them into making the switch from witch to fairy. So when Semiramis suggested partying, they didn't refuse.

Regina ordered a drink and almost walked to the window seat. In the past, she would go there to drink and listen to music. She didn't have friends then so it was odd sitting at a table especially with Euphoria! In the past the Solarian princess would be surrounded with friends and admirers; that hadn't changed much, but her beckoning Regina to their table was definitely new. Semiramis put her arm around Regina making her spill her drink.

"We needed this!" she slurred

Regina put her arm around Semiramis's waist and helped her to the table. "I think you've had enough for the night."

"You're no fun. Speaking of fun..." She looked at Euphoria. "I came up with a solution to your love dilemma." Euphoria pretended to listen to her other friends instead of Semiramis's conversation. "Prince Elliott is the Crowned Prince of both Eraklyon and Domino, right?"

Regina wasn't following. "Well technically, he's the First Prince of Domino. Dafne is their Crowned Princess, but she doesn't have children yet. He is the oldest male in line so... wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

Semiramis smirked. "Two kingdoms, two princesses." Euphoria's eyes widened. Regina still didn't understand. "I'm just saying, why doesn't he have you both?"

"...Semiramis, I'm going to kill you." Regina growled. Semiramis laughed and ordered another drink. Regina looked at Euphoria before the two looked away and blushed.

Ismene snorted and stirred her own drink. She'd never admit it, but she liked her cousin more each day. Communication between the two was strained. Semiramis didn't appreciate the past she had with her best friend and was willing to ostracize her to maintain it. Ismene was the only one uncomfortable. When she attended Cloud Tower, she would come to White Horse on date night. She never had a steady boyfriend, but it was rare to see her without a trophy male. It was especially rare for her to be with female company. She missed it. She debated joining Topaz on the dance floor. The wind fairy proved to be very light on her feet. She was breathtaking in her dark blue dress. Topaz didn't notice the attention on her because she was so lost in the music. Maybe she needed this night more than the rest of the Winx.

Ismene left the table for the restroom. As soon as she walked into the ladies room, she debated walking out. There was a cluster of Cloud Tower witches crowded by the mirror. Even though she didn't go to the school anymore, she knew her reputation was destroyed for transferring to Alfea. She couldn't even deny it because she came with fairies. Before she could make the decision to leave, they spotted her. "Well look what we have here." Ismene didn't respond. A witch with jet black hair walked towards her. Her bright pink eyes scanned Ismene's appearance before glaring at the message written on her sparkling pink baby tee. It read, "_I'm better than you._" "Have you gotten wings yet, fairy flunky?"

Ismene laughed. "I guess life's gotten better for you since I'm no longer in Cloud Tower; but, don't develop amnesia. I'm still the baddest witch around."

Pandora scowled and folded her arms. "Things have changed and I've gotten more-"

"Sleep." Ismene pushed her forehead and grinned as Pandora fell to the ground. Ismene stepped over Pandora and went into the stall. The witches parted to let her through. Ismene turned in the mirror. She liked the way she looked in her black low-rise jeans and boots. The only thing that would make it better would be a tattoo or two, preferably left on her lower back. Seeing a fallen Pandora made her spirits sore and she joined Topaz on the dance floor.

* * *

Pandora groaned and got up from the bathroom floor. Her posse deserted her. She was in the dark, alone and damp. She couldn't believe Ismene managed to make a fool of her again. She was finally the queen of Cloud Tower! For years Regina and Ismene battled for the title of the strongest. They were Darcy's favorite students. Everyone feared they'd become the new version of the Trix; but, they hated each other too much to make it happen. Every witch rejoiced when they were sent to Alfea. Then the battle began. Pandora quickly became the strongest; but, she might have lost her title.

"How pathetic, are you really going to lay there in a puddle all night?" Pandora looked around. She cut the lights back on. Stormy stood over her unimpressed.

Pandora shook, but tried to stay brave. "Don't look down on me, you used to be beaten too!"

"You little twerp!" Stormy's struck her with lightening. Pandora screamed and fell to her knees. "BE QUIET!"

"Just leave me alone. What do you want from me?"

Stormy bent down and made Pandora stand. "Look, do you want to show those Winx a thing or two."

Pandora thought about her recent humiliation and nodded. "Oh yes. More than you'll every know."

"That's what I'd like to hear. Hold out your arm. I've got something for you." The raven haired witch did as she was told. "Oh, this will hurt."

Pandora felt like she was being electrocuted again. The hair on her body stood up. Her mind and body were almost fried with the power she felt. Her body began to pulsate and glow red. She was forced to transform. Orange leather zipped itself on her body. Her suit was backless as well as sleeveless. Her hair braided itself down her back. Suddenly a tiara of electricity wrapped itself around her head before becoming a white light. An amber colored crystal appeared on her forehead and settled into a Gloomix. Pandora opened her eyes and smirked. She couldn't wait to take on those Winx witches.

Stormy had planned to attack them herself, but felt tired after giving Pandora her Gloomix. Without explaining how it worked, or an explanation of the situation, she left Pandora to revel in her new power. Pandora looked at herself in the mirror and touched her forehead. "There's no way they have one of these..." She wanted to go out and attack them instantly, but she didn't know how her Gloomix worked. She changed back into her club outfit and exited the bathroom.

Pandora walked past their table. She and Ismene locked eyes. The green haired witch felt sinister energy around her, but didn't think too much of it. She assumed it was just anger about the bathroom situation. She'd be mad if she got knocked out in front of her peers too. She continued to dance. Topaz got herself a soda and sat at the table. The wind fairy had left the dance floor once a guy interrupted her groove. He asked her for a dance, but she refused.

It was a good choice to sit because Regina ordered pizza. It was mainly because Semiramis was inebriated. The blonde had her head on the table. She wasn't feeling sick, but she also didn't want to move. The metal fairy continued to talk regardless. Regina put pizza in front of her just to get her to shut up. Euphoria was on her phone reading an e-book. She wasn't the best dancer and now that most of her friends were on the dance floor she was free to do her favorite White Horse activity without being rude. She was so into it that she didn't notice food or the rambling fairy of heavy metals.

Topaz looked at the group as she took a slice of pizza. Each one of them were so unique, it made her chuckle. If they stayed on campus she wouldn't have found out that Ismene had more depth than being mean. She was seductive and enjoyed music. Regina was more than just aggressive; she cared more than she let on. Semiramis was very socially awkward, but it seemed to make her funnier. Last Euphoria, no matter how popular she was at the end of the day, she preferred books. "This is our first time hanging out. We should do it more."

**Meanwhile...**

Elliott had benched his usual before retiring the weights for the night. He wiped the sweat off of him and and started cleaning the equipment. John and Jeremy were sparing. Elliott was debating joining them when Cordatorta walked in and folded his arms. "Have you all made a decision yet?"

"We will after tomorrow." Elliott assured him.

Jeremy knocked the weapon out of his brother's hands. He helped his twin up before turning to Cordatorta. "We like Orion the paladin best. Since we lost our tracker his bird's eye view would come in handy."

"His knowledge on piloting and technology is impressive. We just need to see how he fairs in combat." John added.

"Wise. He'd be a good replacement for Leon. How's he been?"

The twins looked at each other. Elliott ran his fingers through his hair. "I haven't really visited him lately. Last I've heard he's out of the danger zone. He still has bones to mend and it hurts him to eat and drink on his own so they haven't taken him off assistance. ...I should visit him. He is my brother."

"Aye and your brother in arms."

Elliott waited until Cordatorta left before his face fell. He didn't like talking about Leon. Everything about him angered him. Elliott growled and blasted the weights with his dragon fire. The twins looked at each other as their leader tensed. "Sorry, I'll get that later. I need to take a walk."

John shook his head. "Should we visit Leon?"

"He may have been our brother in arms, but he's a total fuck up. I want nothing to with him." Jeremy decided. "As far as I'm concerned the farther he is away from our unit, the better."

"You would think that." John muttered.

"I'm going to catch up with Prince Pryo. See ya, Johnie."

John waved his brother away and left the training room. It was the weekend so he contemplated going to White Horse. He could get a drink, meet a nice girl to take out on Saturday or just dance. Maybe Elliott and Jeremy would want to join. With luck he would invite the Winx. His phone vibrated, he didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Kevin or Cosmo?" The caller asked.

"Sorry, you have the wrong number. There's nobody by that name here."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I called the correct number for Kevin."

"Yeah, no. My name is John. There's no Kevin."

The voice chuckled. "John? Is that your name?" The specialist rolled his cinnamon eyes. This is what he deserved for answering calls after midnight. "Well John, this Nabu. Don't worry, I'm only here to talk."

Nabu? What would he want with him. He wasn't related to the Winx at all! "What do you want? ...How'd you get my number?"

"Those things don't matter, my friend." Nabu deflected. "I'm quite pleased you haven't hung up the phone. I have something, well someone, you want don't I?"

He did. "Yes. I won't hurt anybody though."

"I'm not asking for that. I need someone on the inside. I'd like information, whatever you can dig up. Will you do that, Kevin?"

"It's John!" He ran his fingers through his dark indigo waves. "Yeah, I'll be your spy."

**(A/N) I think I might make Pandora the daughter of Chimera and Mitril. I'm going to also try writing the Specialists a little more. I have to spice the story up. I got the same amount of hits, but not as many reviews the last chapter. I didn't know it, but I feed off reviews! LOL Now that I'm being needy, would anyone like to be my Beta? I need one.**

_**Next Chapter: Pandora attacks the Winx.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Pandora Unleashed

This was the only class everyone shared, Tecna's Common Sense and Fast Thinking course. Ismene moved her hair from her face and looked at the door; she was growing out her bangs. She felt like this class had an unnecessary large amount of homework, even worse Tecna was a stickler for the rules. Tardies were not tolerated. Sleeping wasn't tolerated. Her entire method as a student was not tolerated! At least it was a class about thinking; when it came to issues of the mind, she was gifted.

"Breaking Spells Without a Countercurse" Tecna recited as she wrote the topic and date on the board. "Combat isn't predictable. No matter how fast, powerful, or lucky you are there's always someone who is more. For example..."

Randomly, Headmistress Faragonda entered the classroom. "Shadow of Doubt!"

A mauve shadow crept over the students and engulfed them. There was a low mumble in the crowd as they tried to figure out what happened. Regina wondered what the spell would do as well, but it was soon answered for her. She could hear a voice speaking to her. It was her own, but harsher. _'You're definitely the stupid one... You're not even that strong and you're not that pretty. You have no place; not on Andros, Alfea, nor Cloud Tower. Go away...'_ Regina scoffed before the voice disappeared. She beat it with her will. She was used to mental attacks and that was nothing compared to the torment Ismene would give. She raised her hand. "Are we free to go once we break the spell?"

Tecna was impressed. When she thought about it, it made sense for the witches to finish first. This was their specialty They used dark magic to fight dark magic. "No, if you're finished early start skimming this week's chapter on mind control."

Ismene glared realizing Regina broke the spell before her. Her conscience used this moment to strike._ 'Of course she finished before you. She's better than you, bastardized peasant. You don't even have an identity, a majority of your life is based on hers. Second-rate and second best. That's why you have no friends.'_ Ismene swallowed and channeled her own powers to break the spell. Once the voice disappeared she opened the book and tried to pretend the lesson didn't rattle her.

Euphoria didn't know it, but her inner demon also mentioned Regina. _'That's another reason Elliott likes her over you. You're weak and should hate yourself. If you didn't get captured, Topaz wouldn't have gotten hurt by Leon. You're an awful friend and an awful daughter.'_ "That's not true. I love my friends."_ 'All of them? You only hang out with the Winx now. You're awful.' _Euphoria ran her fingers through her hair. She'd thought about some of these things, but not all together. It wasn't in her nature. "Do I really think of myself this way? ...no, this isn't me." Realizing that it wasn't like her, broke the spell.

Topaz wanted to put her head on the table. Her conscience was also being tough._ 'You're not pretty or powerful like the others. Nobody wants you. Nobody likes you. They just put up with you. You're the spare, just useless. It's a wonder that Leon wanted you in the first place. You should have known it was a trap.'_ Topaz hurt her own feelings. She'd thought this countless nights, but it was heartbreaking to hear it all at once. She wanted to give into it, but she was reminded of her mother's love. She also thought of her dad telling her he was proud of everything she did. Eventually her doubts grew weaker and disappeared.

'_You're the last one of the Winx to finish the assignment. Figures. You shouldn't be be one anyway. Nobody liked your mom and nobody likes you. Everyone hates you, especially your friends. They're just using you as a plot to destroy Isis. You're an awkward brat with stupid powers. You never find a boyfriend or a girlfriend.'_ Semiramis did her best to fight it. _'Loser... Loser... Loser...' _

Faragonda broke the spell on the remaining students. She felt like five minutes was enough time to keep the students spelled. She didn't want to break their spirits, only to lean a lesson. Semiramis tried to smile even though she felt like a failure. The other Winx managed to break their spells. She wondered how they did it. "This calls for White Horse; I lost, so my treat."

**Later...**

She tried to stay calm when the Winx walked into the White Horse again. Pandora had been there for date night; and, although she hadn't connected with any of the guys present, she was willing to ignore the Winx for a hot guy who'd buy her a drink. Pandora thought her luck was getting better when a group of Specialists walked in. They were handsome; there was even a set of twins. She didn't care about them though. The one who took her breath away was the paladin. He had long bronze hair, green eyes, and she could see his white wings tucked under his blaser. Even though he was the image of goodness, his attractiveness made her feel like she could overlook it. Many other girls looked at the specialists; but, before any of them could make their move, the boys walked to the Winx.

Pandora stomped towards the bathroom. It was vacant. "How does that happen?! What is it about them that they automatically get everything. I can't stand it!" She looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay Gloomix, it's time for some revenge." Pandora transformed into her witch outfit, her Gloomix tiara appeared on her forehead. She opened the door and glared at the Winx. "Okay, time to show them why I'm the witch of sin... She pointed towards Euphoria. "Sloth!" Then Topaz, "Gluttony." She pointed to Regina "Wra- no, Pride..." There was a strong possibility people would die if Regina embodied wrath. She gave wrath to Jeremy instead. Ismene received lust. She gave Orion vanity and Elliott greed. Almost forgetting Semiramis, she gave her envy. Pandora waited for the spell to work for them to destroy themselves.

* * *

The boys interrupted Semiramis's rant to join them. After introducing Orion, Elliott pulled up a chair and forced himself between his sister and Regina. She scowled and turned away from him. It only made him move closer and whisper in her ear. "The back of your neck looks lovely tonight."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't you have better things to do than pester me?"

"Depends, you want to dance?"

"Dancing's not my thing." She mumbled.

Elliott shrugged. "That's odd. Queen Aisha is notorious for her rhythmic dancing. I guess you're more like King Riven than I thought."

Regina turned to him. "I meant I don't dance, not I can't dance." Elliott gave her a dazzling smile. She turned away. He was always manipulating her pride to get what he wanted. It was the reason she was in Alfea in the first place. Nobody seemed to notice, but Regina's eyes turned from its usual red to a violet hue. She held her head higher and wondered why she was surrounded by commoners. She was the Princess of Andros, first in line for the throne and the witch of blood and battle. She was suddenly disgusted about her location. "I'll show you dancing, but another time. I refuse to dance in front of fairy weaklings."

Regina wasn't the only one to make a change. Elliott put his arm around Regina and smiled. Life was good. He was the leader of their team. He would one day be the ruler of two nations and was also involved with the princess of another great land. She was beautiful, what more could he want? ...A lot actually. He wanted more. He was going to be the ruler of more than one nation, why shouldn't he have more than one queen? He looked at Euphoria with bright golden eyes. They were no longer their usual sapphire blue. "I have another arm, so I want my other girl."

Euphoria yawned and didn't even look in his direction. She was so focused on her e-book that she didn't care about anything around her. She didn't even react when Elliott lassoed her to his side by charming his belt. You could barely see the light blue hue under the heaviness of her eye lids. Once Elliott put his arm around her, she took a nap. Topaz left the table, instead of going to the dance floor like she usually would, she went to the bar. Not only was she incredibly hungry, but she wanted to drink! Semiramis was paying, so she could let loose. Her newly, orange eyes sparkled when the bartender came to her. "I'd like everything on the menu." She said lowly.

Orion ignored the antics of the group. He just met them so didn't have much interest in them. He knew himself though. He noticed his eyes weren't green, but now indigo. He didn't mind it. He still looked good. He was confident that he was the best looking person in Magix. He wasn't the only one who felt that way. Ismene got up and sat next to him. She leaned into him and touched his thigh. "How about the two of us head out somewhere?"

"Why?" Orion asked confused.

"Because, I've never been more attracted to anyone else in my life and I want to see more."

Orion smiled. "I would be attracted to me too, if I were you."

Ismene gave him a wicked grin. Her eyes were now magenta and couldn't leave him. "You know what you should do...?" Orion listened since she was talking about him.

Green-eyed Semiramis was seething. Not only did her brother have two kingdoms, a team, good looks and power, he had two girlfriends. She'd said the same last night. Jeremy was sitting next to her, seething. She banged on the table and started to whine. "I was the one who thought of that before you did, Elliott!"

"It's my idea now. No, not just my idea. It's what's going to happen. My traditional princess can be the queen of Domino; and my warrior princes can be the queen of Eraklyon."

Euphoria was too apathetic to care. Regina pulled away from him. How dare he mention her second! "I am second to no woman. You will choose one of us now." Elliott ignored her. That got under Regina's skin. "You will show me respect!" Regina transformed.

Elliott wasn't fazed and chuckled. "I never did duel you for your hand. Fine." He got up and became engulfed in flames. Several bystanders screamed and looked at the oncoming fight. "Let's see how long you last against the power of MY dragon flame."

"Hhhheyyy. Stop. Stop." Topaz was on the stage. She had a mug of beer in her hands and a taco in the other. Her friends ignored her and continued to argue. Jeremy got in the mid of Regina and Elliott's fight, and started cursing them out. Euphoria's head was on the table in a light sleep. Orion was looking at himself as Ismene rubbed his shoulders. She took another sip of her drink before holding the microphone again. "Come on guys... Let's eat, drink, and be mer-be." She slurred. Topaz smiled. Being merry reminded her of Christmas. "Have yourselves... a mer-be little Christmas. Let your arms be loved! From now on, our troubles will be out of sight! So have yourselves a mer-be little Christmas DAYYYYY!"

Regina and Elliott stopped to listen to their drunken friend. Even though she butchered the lyrics and slurred on occasion, Topaz sounded amazing. Semiramis folded her arms. "Great. Even drunk Topaz has a stellar voice. She'll probably find another man tonight."

"Sing another song! A love song" Elliott demanded. He took Regina's hand. "I'm dedicating it to you."

"I may dance with you then, Prince Elliott."

Jeremy got up. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! HAVE YOU ALL FUCKING LOST IT?!" Topaz jumped off the stage, making her spill most of her beer. She stuffed the taco in her mouth and pushed it down with her alcohol. She walked around Jeremy and started singing 'I'm Happy Just to Dance With You.' "Get away from me! You're so annoying!" She backed away from him in fear, but began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She felt dizzy, threw up and passed out a couple of seconds later. He caught her on instinct. Jeremy growled as his specialist uniform became ruined. He was beyond pissed with the fairy he was holding. He drug her drunk ass back to their table and placed her next to her best friend. He didn't notice John's absence.

John looked around not seeing the witch he knew caused the disturbance with his friends. He was ticked once he found her peaking from the bathroom. "Alright Pandora, you've had your fun, now leave them be."

"Now why would I do that, the fun is getting started. I called Stormy."

"You called Stormy?! Are you crazy?!"

Pandora folded her arms. "What? Those uppity fairies deserve a little throttling."

"A little throttling? Stormy's going to kill them! Don't you realize what you signed up for? Nabu is going to kill the second generation Winx!" Pandora looked confused. "Literally kill, murder, end them forever. And you're allowing it to happen."

Pandora stepped back. "But Stormy just said one up the Winx, not end them."

"You of all people should know not to take deals with random wizards. Mother always warned us not to do this."

"I know, okay! ..you joined them too!"

"I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid like this!" John said. Once he found out his little sister got involved with Nabu and Stormy he joined too to keep her safe. He heard and explosion and screaming. "I'm guessing that's your call."

"Oh my gosh, what do we do?" Pandora asked nervously.

"The right thing, protect the Winx. I'll protect you." John promised. The arrived to the scene hand-in-hand ready to go out and fight off Stormy's attacks. They were surprised to see Stormy knocked out over Jeremy's shoulder. The twins looked at each other. John's eyes widened. "How'd you guys-"

Elliott put his arm around Regina. "The witch of Blood and Battle, a paladin, my fairy sister, my witch cousin, a specialist and most of all ME, the dragon flame. I don't know why she decided to fight now, but who cares. I'll take my victory."

They were too distracted by the victory to realize, they were still spelled.

**(A/N) I do not own Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas or The Beatles I'm Happy Just to Dance With You. **

**_Next Chapter: The Winx try to break the spell._**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Ties

Nabu looked at the pictures of his friends and their offspring and tried to piece them together. Thanks to the report he received from John, he was getting better at memorizing them. First he had to memorize the couples: Bloom married Sky (though he fathered two outside children with Roxy and Diaspro), Musa married Andy, Stella married Helia, Flora was with Anagan, Tecna was somewhat with Palladium, Timmy married Darcy, Brandon was divorced, and the most hurtful, Aisha and Riven were happily married.

Most of the things John told him were things he already knew. Nabu knew that Bloom and Sky married immediately, causing war with Diaspro's realm. They fought and won predominately because of Bloom's dragon flame. During that war, Brandon lost his eye protecting Sky. He had a positive outlook on it. He had protected his friend and leader; to Brandon, it was a badge of honor. Stella didn't see things that way. To her it was a constant reminder of the war; and, she didn't like the fact that his boyish features were marred. The only one who seemed to realize Stella wasn't being vain was Helia. Eventually, their bond turned into more forever ruining their relationship with Flora. Bloom and Sky weren't doing much better. What he didn't know was that Sky started a relationship with Roxy. The affair lasted for years, but once Bloom revealed she was pregnant he ended it without knowing Roxy was pregnant too. Elliott and Leon were born less than three months apart. Elliott was born first making him the heir of both Eraklyon and Domino. Sky didn't even know about Leon until the boys were two. They went to Earth to visit Bloom's adopted parents and ran into Roxy and Leon. Sky was no fool. He know immediately that Leon was his. He was amazed at the boy. He was a perfect blend of Roxy and himself especially his indigo eyes. Leon's wild white hair made Sky think he'd make a great warrior. Sky wanted take Leon back to Eraklyon immediately until he realized the complications. Bloom wasn't having it and neither was Roxy. Roxy was done with being second to Bloom; she wasn't going to let her son be second too. Bloom strictly forbade Sky to legitimize Leon; she threatened to leave him. Without the dragon flame, Eraklyon would fall. Sky always resented Bloom for that, but went along with what she wanted. He felt guilty for what he didn't to Leon; however, he felt Bloom was justified with her feelings. He inadvertently revealed that to Diaspro when they were signing the official end of their war. She'd never liked Bloom so her bashing was welcomed. She convinced him to strike back. So that night he did; only this time, he made sure Bloom knew. Bloom and Sky argued for years. Bloom thought having another baby, Ethan, would solve the problems in their marriage. It'd only made things worse. Sky was furious. He was upset that Bloom thought a new baby would make him forget about Leon and Semiramis. He never forgot and according to the palace workers, he hadn't touched her since.

John knew this information thanks to Leon; they were close friends. Leon knew most of this because of Roxy. She didn't know her mother for many years so she made sure Leon knew his father. Leon always resented Roxy, Bloom and apparently all women for his upbringing. They didn't have a fancy palace or anything. They struggled. He couldn't believe she didn't want him to be legitimized. Leon hated Bloom for her contribution. Roxy later married Bishop and had children with him. Nabu couldn't care less about them. Roxy wasn't a real Winx. Nabu thought that the story of Bloom and Sky was riveting and tragic. He knew Sky was probably behind Elliott and Leon being on the same team. They couldn't grow up together; but they knew each other. It was was almost perfect that Ethan looked so much like Sky; he was a present. He wasn't surprised Elliott and Brandon were on Bloom's side. Bloom always had a cheering squad. They probably should have followed Brandon and Mirta's lead and divorced.

Over twenty years ago and newly single, Brandon went to the White Horse. He ended up running into their old friend Mirta. After a few drinks, they grew from friendly to frisky. It was so enjoyable, that they made it a habit and eventually made a baby. Not realizing what they were getting into, they got married. They figured it would be easy. They enjoyed each other's company; they were friends and attracted to one another. They thought it was enough to be a marriage. Ismene, Mirta, and Brandon lived happily for a while, but eventually Mirta began to miss her home. She didn't like living in perpetual war. She also hated living in the ring of fire while the rest of Eraklyon suffered. She also didn't like Brandon's flirty ways. Brandon hated that she was leaving Eraklyon more for business; he didn't like that she took Ismene with her either. They seemed to grow, but were doing it separately. Eventually, Mirta told him she wanted to move to Andros to help Aisha with fairy and witch relations. Long story short, she left her wedding ring behind.

John was also able to get Nabu details of Flora and Anagan. Topaz told her background to Leon because she trusted him. She had no idea Leon would tell her secrets in casual conversation. Flora met Anagan when he came to assassinate her. He was the only wizard to escape the Omega Dimension. He concentrated his power to vibrate himself through the magical ice atomically. Without the other wizards he became a bounty hunter and in some cases, a contract killer. His speed made him amazing at his job. Flora was the only one of his targets that got away. Flora was a traitor to her country during the Isis-Eraklyon war. Linpheans were supposed to fight along side Isis, but she betrayed her realm and fought for Bloom and Sky. She was sentenced to death soon after. Many came after her, but she chose to stay on Eraklyon to help people. Anagan came after her, but she managed to escape him. Before he could come after her again, he found himself a target. He fought his hitman, but got severely injured. Flora helped him, even though he'd tried to kill her. For a month she nursed him back to health. He fell for her and after repaying the debt several times, she fell for him too. When she became pregnant, he took her to his home in Isis with plans to marry her. He showered her with jewels, furs, cars, and a nursery that would make even Diaspro jealous. Flora was never truly happy because she knew where the money was coming from. Her love make her blind. Eventually, she gave birth to Topaz. When Topaz was four months assassins burned their mansion. Flora and Topaz barely escaped alive. The attack was like a wake up call to Flora. She begged Anagan to give up his life of crime and go back to Eraklyon with her to do good. He didn't want to give up the life they had or his lifestyle. He didn't want her to go either; he wanted it all! Flora left with Topaz and even though Anagan tried several time to drag her back to Isis, she didn't return. She was happy helping people and their modest living. Anagan was too materialistic to live with Flora. Every time he would visit he would come in his best and tried to lure Topaz away with extravagant gifts. He was too greedy to just take his daughter. He wanted it all: his lifestyle, his daughter and the love his life. He won't stop until he gets it.

John didn't know much about Musa and Andy to report. All he knew was that Andy was now a stay at home dad to their five year old daughter Symphony. If she didn't look so much like Musa, one could question if she was their daughter. She was a normal human and didn't have any magical powers. Symphony also didn't have any musical ability. John also didn't know much about Timmy and Darcy; but, he knew Darcy was currently pregnant. John saw the darkness witch when he was visiting Leon. Nabu was surprised by this news. If Darcy was showing, it meant she conceived before she was attacked. The female body was amazing. He wondered how it protected the baby despite the thrashing Darcy received.

"Is that all you need?" John asked anxiously.

"I'm still having trouble remembering who's who." Nabu admitted.

"Bloom and Sky had Elliott (the blue eyed, redheaded specialist) and Ethan (the thirteen year old with baby blue eyes and long blonde hair). Sky and Roxy had Leon. He's the specialist that had indigo eyes and long white hair. Semiramis belongs to Sky and Diaspro. She's the fairy of heavy metals. She has short blonde hair and golden eyes. She looks like a younger and tanner Samara in my opinion. Helia and Stella had Euphoria. I think she's a star fairy. Euphoria's the one with long blue black hair and silver eyes."

"She favors Helia so much it's scary." Nabu looked at the picture of Euphoria. "Of course Stella and Helia would make such a beautiful child." Nabu picked up a picture of Topaz. "Big green eyes, brown skin, and an innocent aura. She's just like Flora. She must be proud..."

John continued with the list. "Musa and Andy have a five year daughter named Symphony. Timmy and Darcy made eleven year old Xavier and are pregnant with another one." John continued, counting off with his fingers. "Xavier is the one with the light brown hair and robotic eyes."

"I remember him." Nabu's eyes grew heavy.

"The witch with the green hair is Brandon and Mirta's daughter, Ismene."

"She's quite fetching as well. My, does she favor Mirta." Nabu shook his head. "I know the last three. Aisha and Riven's children: Regina, Lilane, and Caspian." Nabu's delight turned into condescension "Prince Caspian is 12, curly black hair, blue eyes, B student, athletic and witty. The beautiful Lilane is 15, A student, popular, loved by everyone, has a laugh and smile more peaceful than a day at the beach. She got Riven's purple eyes and pinkish hair, even though hers is lighter. Last, Regina..."

John wrote it in a list: Sky/Bloom-Elliot and Ethan, Sky/Roxy-Leon, Sky/Diaspro-Semiramis, Helia/Stella-Euphoria, Anagan/Flora-Topaz, Andy/Musa-Symphony, Timmy/Darcy-Xavier and new baby, Brandon/Mirta-Ismene, Riven/Aisha-Regina, Lilane and Caspian.

Nabu was impressed. "Thank you, Kevin."

"It's John!"

"Is it now?" Nabu said unconvinced

John took a deep breath. He never spoke out because he wanted Nabu to let go of Pandora, but he had to ask. Nabu didn't seem like a villain, he didn't understand why he was after the second generation. "Are you really out to destroy the second generation? You seem to have more infatuation than hatred."

Nabu didn't answer. He didn't want to.

**(A/N) I hope Nabu helped clear up any confusion on who everyone was. I guess you're wondering why Nabu keeps calling John Kevin too. That will be revealed a little later. I also wrote the background for the couples because they were oneshots I once thought of writing, but I have too many incomplete stories to even think about that any time soon.**

_**Next Chapter: After breaking the spell of gluttony, Topaz must decide whether or not to save Leon's life.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: All A Spectrum

Topaz filled her mouth with popcorn as she looked up the seven deadly sins and virtues. At first, she didn't believe she was under a spell when John told them, but grew convinced when she noticed how she craved for food and drink. They'd gone to Tecna to help break the spell; but, she told them to break it themselves as homework. They had three more days.

Euphoria groaned as she woke from her nap. She wasn't as interested in breaking the spell as Topaz was. That was probably because she was sloth. She yawned and turned over just to grab her laptop. Topaz scrunched up her face. Euphoria hadn't left her bed in two days. Her hair was massively oily and she was beginning to smell. If Topaz didn't have extra food lying around, Euphoria probably wouldn't have eaten.

"How did you sleep?"

Euphoria yawned, again and mumbled. "I had a weird dream."

"About food?" Topaz asked, mouth full of popcorn.

"About Nabu, he was standing in the rain and I gave him an umbrella. Then he smiled at me as it rained on both of us. It was really... weird."

"With Nabu? It's weird that it was so romantic. Aren't you engaged to Elliott? Well, you and Regina? I'm confused on his expectation. Will Regina be your wife too?"

"Maybe... I don't really care." Euphoria mumbled and went to her e-books. Topaz giggled and shook her head. "Your phone is lighting up."

Topaz wiped her mouth and picked up her cell. "Broke my spell, headed to Eraklyon to help your mom. Stay temperate. -Jeremy"

"Romantic." Euphoria said without looking up from her computer screen. So far Jeremy, Elliott and Orion were the only ones to be rid of the spell. The Winx were still spelled. Lusty Ismene was never on campus; Proud Regina would only answer to her full title and acted as if she was the greatest woman who lived. Jealous Semiramis got her hair spelled to be long like the other Winx and complained about everything.

Topaz smiles and then frowns. Jeremy was cute. His eyes reminded her of polished wood. She didn't know much about Jeremy and she didn't want to. "I don't know why Jeremy is talking to me. How'd he get my number in the first place? I always thought he nice, but he might be trying to set me up."

"Not every guy is Leon."

* * *

Topaz was having a nightmare. She couldn't see anything, but she felt a barrage of pain, confusion, and fear. She popped up and tried to catch her breath. She was tired of nightmares and flashbacks. She just wanted to forget. Topaz felt around for her phone so she could order pizza. She saw she missed her mother's call and called Flora back.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing awake."

"I..." Topaz hadn't told her mother she was having nightmares. "I just wanted to get a snack."

"So you're going out? Are you going by yourself?" Flora asked, concerned.

"Yes, why?"

Flora hesitated before answering. "Anagan is in a detention center. I'm going to bail him out, but I can't get there for at least a couple of days."

"He got caught?" Impossible, her father was too fast. He must be using prison as an alibi. Topaz transformed. If her father was doing what she thought he was, she didn't have much time. Wind swirled around her feet and left white slippers. The tiny cyclone continued upward creating a faintly blue dress with orange trim and yellow wings. Her cornrows unraveled and became dreads. She rode the current up and landed in a curtsy. She flew out the window and went to Magix's best hospital. It was the place Leon was hospitalized.

This was the first time she'd come by. She was unsure she was doing the right thing, the moment her feet hit the ground. If Anagan was really there, there was a strong chance that she was too late. Her father had super speed. Maybe his desire for revenge meant Leon was still alive. She realized she was right when the hospital's power shut off. It took immense dark magic and time to shut off a magical generator. Eraklyonese guards ran past her to get to the source. She ran to the room where they came from and stood at the door. Her feet weighed her down. She couldn't bring herself to go inside. Topaz played with her cornrows and called Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"...How fast can you all get back to save Leon?"

"We're in Eraklyon right now. It will take us a while to get there, but we're leaving right now. What's going on? Nabu?" Jeremy asked

"I'm not sure." She lied. She could hear him explaining the situation to the other Specialists in the background. There was no way the Specialists would get to the hospital in time to defend Leon. Topaz also knew it wouldn't be long until her father was through with the guards and would come for Leon. "Call the Winx. I can stall for a while."

Jeremy hesitated. "You don't have to."

"Yes. I do." Topaz hung up and entered the room. It was dark; she could see shadows cast from the moonlight. His window was open. She tried to focus on that versus the situation. The bed was surprisingly empty. She heard a shuffle behind her. She turned around and faced her ex for the first time in months.

Medicinal magic was amazing. He was no longer the bruised bag of flesh dropped on her floor. He wasn't entirely healed either. He was covered in scars, some faint while others very deep. He'd lost all his muscle and seemed swallowed by his hair. She once thought he looked like a proud lion, but now he reminded her of a sad tree. His mouth was covered by a breathing mask; there was an oxygen tank floating next to him. The onslaught of feelings confused her. She still felt fear, but she also felt sympathy, sorrow, anger, regret, and twisted happiness. She put her thoughts aside and took a deep breath. The spell of gluttony broke with her sudden loss of appetite.

"What are you doing here?" He said. Even he was surprised to see her there.

"I have to get you out of here and to Alfea." Topaz said without emotion.

"Well good luck. I can't go further than a few steps. My legs haven't fully healed. Thanks for this by the way." Leon hissed

"This wasn't my fault. I didn't wish this for you. I didn't wish for a lot of things that happened." Topaz said trying to keep her emotions and volume under control.

"Sure."

"There isn't much time. Take my hand and I'll fly you out of here." Leon stared at her for a while, but eventually he swallowed his pride and took her hand. Topaz felt electricity the moment his hand touched hers. She floated in the air as sparkles surrounded her body. She became barefoot and golden glitter covered her legs. The magic swirled upward making her dress shorter, but more flowing. It looked as if it were made out of light blue chiffon. The dress bore massive white and grey sleeves. Her hair unlocked and straightened to be like her mother's. Her wings were still yellow, but grew bigger. As they fluttered, fairy dust sprinkled from them. Topaz felt more powerful than before.

"Whoa..." Leon said in awe. She was beautiful before, but Topaz in her Enchantix form almost knocked him off his feet. It was a clear upgrade, but he didn't understand why she gained Enchantix. "What the hell just happened?"

"Perhaps I can explain..." Anagan was perched in the window sill. It startled them both. Usually Topaz could sense him coming. Leon didn't want to be beaten near death again. Anagan smirked. His hawkish eyes barreled into the white haired specialist. "Enchantix. A form gained by sacrificing yourself to save someone from your home realm. Topaz was born in Isis, but she's half Liphean and half Earthling." Topaz understood. Saving Leon (of Earth), the man who violated her, counted as self-sacrifice. Anagan didn't allow Topaz time to celebrate. "You're finally a full fairy now and at seventeen. You're so beautiful... but it will never be enough to escape me!"

Topaz grabbed Leon by his arm and flew out of the room. She felt her father zip pass her. So she flipped in the air and went the opposite direction. Anagan halted and ran in her direction. Topaz could feel her father getting closer, even while dodging other people he was faster than her. She had to get outside. She could use the sky as an advantage until the Specialists showed up to take Leon elsewhere. He would need medical attention again. If she wasn't so focused she'd be able to hear his grunts of pain and his desperate breathing in the oxygen mask. Anagan ran along the side of the wall and smiled at her. He was taunting her. He'd been fighting fairies for centuries! He thought it was adorable that his daughter thought she could evade him. Topaz realized it was senseless to try to out maneuver him through the hallways. They'd made several circles around throughout the hospital floor.

"Will you go through your daughter to get to him?!" Topaz asked

Anagan laughed. "I'm so good, I won't have too. What's wrong, bud? I won't torture him since you don't like that. If you drop him, it'll end tonight. He'll die before he hits the ground."

"Dad..."

"Why should you save him?" Anagan couldn't finish his question. One of the hospital doors was open. Since he was running on the walls he had to run inside before returning to the hallway. When he did, he found that she was gone. He stopped to look around. "Smart, little bud, smart..."

**Meanwhile...**

Topaz had to catch her breath. She made it to the roof of Alfea. Leon was safe for now. Her father could get into Alfea; but she just felt better with the Winx close by as backup. She texted Jeremy to let him know their location. She clutched her knees and waited for a reply.

"I guess we're even now." Leon said through his own pants.

"Even?" Topaz looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "Even... Do you have any clue how much you've hurt me?" Leon didn't answer. "I keep playing that night over in my head to see what I did to make you-! I keep dreaming about it. Sometimes I swear I feel it over again! I just want to know why? I'm never happy anymore. I try to, I try to move on, but I can't. I just don't understand! I swear I'll even call it even if you'll just tell me why!"

"...Because I could, now move on. Let the past be in the past."

Topaz was floored. That was the answer she'd waited so long to hear. She didn't expect that as an answer. She'd always rationalized it. Since they had sex before she thought that he was just being kinky or had so much passion for her, he had to have her. It was one of the reasons she didn't report him. She wanted to protect him just in case it was a misunderstanding or an apology. Part of her wanted to think that he felt bad about his actions and was going to apologize to her. He didn't even sound sorry.

Topaz wasn't thinking when her hands grabbed his neck, but she was pleased when he fell to the ground. She thought back to the pain, the nightmares, the nights she cried; she thought about the men she was too scared to talk to and her current anger. As she watched Leon struggle she felt a rush of adrenaline. Is this how he felt when the tables were turned? Did he finally understand? She wanted to ask him, but knew he could not respond through his gasps for air. Topaz's Enchantix outfit began to change again. The dress changed to variations of grey while her hair became more wild. Her wings sharpened and became blue. Her makeup went from being sparkly to smokey. The pressure around her changed as well as her aura. She was so consumed with darkness that she didn't notice the arrival of her friends or the Specialists.

The Winx and Specialists arrived simultaneously. They were so shocked by the scene that they hesitated. It was a shock, Topaz was now an Enchantix level darkness fairy. The other fairies and Orion tried to fly to her, but were blown back by a powerful gust of wind. Topaz grabbed harder and allowed sharp whips of wind to attack her friends. Once her attack ended, Elliott ran at her, but surprisingly Regina stopped him from moving.

"What are you doing?!" Elliott screamed at her.

Ismene and Regina looked at each other, but only Ismene spoke. "He should have died months ago, Elliott."

"That's my brother, your cousin, you're talking about." Elliott yelled, pointing at Leon. He glared at them and powered up. "Get out of my way!" Elliott threw a fireball at the witches. The moment he gained mobility he was put into a hold by Anagan. Anagan agreed with the witches; he wasn't going to deny his daughter her vengeance. John and Jeremy fought each other, each confused what action to take.

The chaos began to confuse Topaz. What was she doing? Was this vengeance? She was still alive. She was a Winx and Enchantix fairy. This man had tried to break her; he'd raped more than just her body. He'd taken her innocence, sense of security, happiness. There were times were she felt low; but, in the end, she always gotten up. He hadn't beaten her. She wasn't his victim. She was a survivor. Killing him in his weakened state wouldn't bring her happiness. It wouldn't even bring relief. Topaz released her hands from his neck before he stopped moving. He gasped for air and coughed viciously. He looked at her with both shock and fear. Topaz flung her arm, making a gust of wind blow everyone off the roof. Finally alone, she went back into her civilian clothing and fainted.

Semiramis caught both her brothers before they crashed and set them softly on the ground. Anagan and the witches landed on their feet. The twins were caught by Orion. Elliott tended to Leon. The bruise around his neck made him glare at the witches with disgust. "You almost let her kill him."

"It was justice, plus we're witches. We use dark magic for the greater good." Ismene said

"Your thinking is warped! We have laws for a reason." He looked at Regina "Can't you understand me? What if had been your brother."

Regina glared at him. "Don't start false equivalencies. Caspian would never do what Leon did. I can't believe you're more upset about Leon than Topaz. Especially for a brother you've only known about for a couple of months."

"This wasn't right." Elliott affirmed. "Even Topaz realized it wasn't."

"We aren't going to agree on this."

"It's starting to bother me that we aren't." Elliott and Regina looked at each other neither one knew what it meant for their future.

_**Next Chapter: Things are strained between the Winx and Specialists.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Specialists Are Not Stalkers

"...I think you need training." Topaz looked in her window to see Jeremy sitting comfortably. She closed her book and started to transform. "There's no need for that."

"You're stalking me." Topaz accused.

"Stalking you?"

"How'd you get my number? How do you know where my room is? Just leave me alone!" Topaz wasn't prepared for him to laugh at her. "What's so funny?"

**Jeremy's Flashback...**

_Jeremy wiped his brow after lifting debris from his designated square area. Most things he recovered couldn't be recycled. Flora came over after once he cleared his section. "You did a great job, Jeremy."_

_"Thank you. It's no problem."_

_"I haven't had much help since my daughter went to Alfea. How is she doing?"_

_Jeremy flashed back to his last interaction with Topaz. He had to drag her to their table after she sang to him, drunk. He didn't remember her having much. What a lightweight... He didn't say that though. Jeremy wasn't going to tell Flora about her daughter's crazy night. "She has a beautiful singing voice."_

_Flora smiled brightly. "Yes, she does. She's so shy, I was afraid nobody would hear it. I'll have to tell her we met. I don't have my phone on me."_

_"That's alright, you can use mine." Jeremy offered._

He simply asked Euphoria where Topaz was to find her presently. Jeremy couldn't help; but, laugh at Topaz's thought process. "What's funny is you thinking that I'd stalk you."

"You are. You have my cellphone number and you're-"

"Flora gave me your number. Euphoria pointed to where you were. I should have knocked, but with Anagan being your dad, I figured I didn't have to. I apologize."

Topaz looked elsewhere and played with her cornrow. "It's okay. Sorry I thought you were a stalker."

"Alright, back to what I was talking about, I think you need more training."

"I don't want to talk about that night." Topaz whispered.

"We have to. You have amazing power Topaz. In raw power, you're the strongest member of this generation of Winx."

Topaz looked at him shocked. "That's not true. The witches..."

"Have more skill. That's what you need especially now since you've reached Enchantix." Topaz looked at him sideways. She was shocked that anybody could talk to her about her powers without bringing up her dark fairy form. "Are you able to sustain your dark fairy form?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Topaz said looking away again. "My father is a notorious villain, I guess darkness flows through my veins."

Jeremy leaned on her wall before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of coal. "Good and evil are choices. I'd try to think of a long speech to convince you of that, but I won't. Everyone has good and evil inside them."

"I have it literally..."

"Me too." Jeremy countered. "I don't remember my birth mother, but I was told she was a very powerful and evil witch." Jeremy showed Topaz the coal. "And thanks to her, my brother and I have great power." Jeremy closed his fists and clenched them. When he opened it, the coal transformed into a small diamond. "Cool huh, but look what happens without control." Jeremy looked at the diamond. It grew flat before exploding into dust and fragments. The fragments sliced his hand.

Topaz looked at him with wide eyes. Jeremy took a napkin from his pocket to wipe his hand. "...I tried to transform into my dark fairy form, but I can only will Enchantix. It's not gone; I can even feel it now. I just don't know what that means."

"It means whatever you want it to mean, Topaz."

Topaz looked at his shoes and twisted her plaits. She wished she'd met Jeremy sooner; maybe things would have been different. "Will you train me?"

"Sure."

**Meanwhile...**

Orion was downtown Magix. A lot of things had happened to them recently and he didn't like the disarray. Elliott was constantly arguing with Euphoria and the witches. Everything they disagreed with became a battle for the entire unit to hear. There probably wouldn't be a resolution any time soon. Orion wished he'd chosen a different group. He sent his profile because he was excited to work for the notorious Winx. Even though they were the second generation, they were made up of future rulers and a diverse range of power. This opportunity rarely came along. He assumed he'd go along big missions. Wasn't there a psychopath after them? However so far he'd just seen a lot of personal issues. The most confusing was Ismene. Were they dating? He hoped they weren't. They'd done things when she was lust and he was vanity. He'd tried talking to her, but she never returned his calls. The twins told him to forget about her, but Orion wasn't that type of guy.

Ismene walked out of the shop with a bigger scowl than usual. Her low-rise jeans kept touching the cover up of her tattoo. When she was under the spell she got a tattoo of three stars on her lower back. To the untrained eye, it was nothing; but, she knew it was supposed to be Orion's belt. She'd always wanted a tattoo; but to tattoo some guy she barely knew on her back was the worst decision she ever made, spelled or not! This next visit the tattooer made it look like the stars were cut and fenced with thorns. It was detailed and it hurt. Seeing the source of her pain across the street from her didn't make her feel any better.

Orion was surprised to see Ismene; but it was a welcomed coincidence. He crossed the street and walked to her. Ismene waited for him to cross over simply because she didn't want him to see that she didn't fully cover up the tattoo he inspired. "Hey, Ismene." She didn't respond. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"Why?"

"A lot of things happened between us and-"

Ismene stopped him. "It would never work out. You're a goody-goody paladin and I'm a witch."

Orion smiled. "I am so relieved! I feel the same way."

"Tell me how you really feel." She said sarcastically.

"I apologize. That was rude of me." She scoffed.

"If that's it I'm going to the store to find some cream for this stupid tattoo."

"I'll help you. I can't help, but feel responsible."

"Fine. You can come to the store with me, but don't get any ideas, Angel-boy."

* * *

Regina had enough. She was so sick of Elliott and the Specialists in general. This was definitely not her mother's generation of the Winx. She couldn't think of anything positive the Specialists did for the Winx. They were even spelled! She could right an entire essay about how detrimental Leon had been. Orion was new, but forgettable. The twins were forgettable. Elliott was useless in her opinion. He made her and Ismene go to a school that did nothing for their education or safety. That was a major call that in hindsight, sucked! After discussion Euphoria and Regina requested an audience with Headmaster Saladin and Cordatorta. They wanted the Specialists reassigned.

"Princess Regina, Princess Euphoria, what troubles you?"

"I thank you for meeting with us." Euphoria said diplomatically. She tagged along for that reason. "We formally request that the Dragonfire Unit assigned to someone other than us."

"Reassigned? Is there a reason for this?"

"They haven't protected us. We would have been better off if they weren't assigned to us." Regina said.

"Can you name specifics? We just can't switch just because you all are having a lovers spat." Cordatorta said dismissively.

"Lover's spat?" Euphoria repeated in outrage.

Regina sat back and glared at him. "Lover's spat, huh? Just who are you referring to? Orion and Ismene? Me, Elliott and Euphoria...? ...or Leon and Topaz?" It grew silent. Regina got up and left the table.

Euphoria opened her briefcase. She handed them a piece of paper and spoke again. "All of us have signed it. We don't want the Dragonfire Unit assigned to us anymore. But now I must get personal, my friend Topaz didn't want to report what happened, but it's blatantly clear that you all are aware of her assault. Protect your school, just as I'll protect her. If I find out that you convinced her not to or knew about Leon's tenancies, on my title, I will shut this school down. Goodbye."

Euphoria shivered, but she felt amazing. Someone had to take a stand for Topaz, the Winx in general. It was for the best that the Dragonfire Unit be assigned elsewhere. She just wished Regina was there to see her in the meeting. She would have been proud. Regina was outside of the building leaning by the door. Euphoria gave her a small smile and walked with her. "I'm feeling better about this than I thought I would."

"You should; it was time." Regina said

"I know. I know. I just don't know what Elliott will do when he finds out about this." Euphoria replied

"Finds out about what?" The girls turned to see Elliott behind them. They each looked at each other instead of answering so he repeated himself. "When Elliott finds about about what?"

"That the Dragonfire Unit is no longer assigned to the Winx." Euphoria answered.

"Unbelievable! Un-fucking-believable."

"I'm sorry." Euphoria apologized feeling guilty.

"Are you really, Euphoria? I know you're not, Regina."

"You're right; I'm not." Regina said "Euphoria, let's go."

"That psychopath is still out there. Good luck without the dragon flame." Elliott yelled after him.

Regina and Euphoria turned around ready to cuss him out; but, before the words left their mouth, they were silenced by a cloaked figure behind the angry prince. Regina saw the hitman's finger on the trigger. She transformed and pulled Euphoria and Elliott down simultaneously. Instead of hitting Elliott, it hit her. She flew back a few feet. The injury healed itself and Regina appeared fine. Elliott turned to the cloaked figure and blasted him out of his perch. The gunman protected himself with an electromagnetic shield. The Eraklyonese prince ran to him and attempted to break the shield. Several specialists came to help capture the hitman. He felt like the situation was handled until Euphoria screamed.

Elliott turned around to see what was Regina. Her body became transparent. The Androsian princess looked at Elliott in with fright. It was an emotion he'd never seen Regina make. Regina faded until she disappeared. Elliott ran over to Euphoria and tried to feel around for Regina. Nothing was there. Elliott stood in shock. This was his fault. His arrogance caused this. Euphoria was hunched over, shedding her own silent tears. He wanted to comfort her, let her know that everything would be fixed. There wasn't anything he could do, but he would try.

Elliott threw a blast of fire towards the gunman. The specialists trying to contain the cloaked man moved out of the way. Elliott continued to rain fire on the man who took Regina from him. If Regina was gone, he would be too. Elliott's hair whipped wildly as his dragon came forward. He sent it towards the assailant. It exploded the shield and nothing was left other than a large fire and a scorched ground.

**Meanwhile...**

That was way too close. If he didn't transport out of there sooner, he would have died! He couldn't blame Elliott. If he were in his shoes, he'd do the same. He was sorry for what he did to Regina, but John would do it a hundred times over if it meant freeing his sister from Nabu.

**(A/N) Where did my balls go? John was supposed to die in this chapter, but I punked out!**

_**Next Chapter: A leader emerges from the Winx to find Regina.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Guests: Your question may be answered with this chapter. ;-)**

Chapter Twenty: Lead

Regina landed on a dusty floor. As soon as she stood up the ground started to shake. Regina tried to transform, but nothing was happening. She tried again and got electrocuted. She saw the surge come from a metalic bracelet on her arm. Regina recognized it as an antimagic restraining device. Law enforcement used it on magically dangerous criminals. She had no idea how Nabu got his hands on it, especially one in this form. When she grabbed it, the bracelet shocked her again. Without her healing powers, she was still in pain. Her bracelet buzzed; she looked down. There was no video, but Nabu's voice spoke in a recording.

"Hello daughter of Riven and my beloved Aisha. You are now in Shadow Haunt.. Darkness grows here. To a fairy, most fairies this place is instant death. You are a witch so it doesn't matter. It just means your friends won't barge in on the rare chance that they find you. They won't find you. You're not leaving this place. I'm sorry that it had to come to this. I'll be sure to comfort your mother when this is all over."

* * *

He was right there. From them moment it happened, Elliott replayed that final moment in his head. Despite her cold demeanor he really liked Regina. If he had more time, maybe he could have loved her. He couldn't believe he let something that turned out to be meaningless distract him from his surroundings. So what if the dragonfire unit was no longer in charge of the Winx. It didn't mean they couldn't hang out. In the end they were right for reassigning them. There were no excuses. He was standing right there. He'd failed her.

There was no question that there was a search for Princess Regina. Liliane and Caspian's schools had been put on high alert. There was enhanced security when getting into and out of Andros. Teredor and Niobe offered a high bounty; Solaria and Eraklyon offered their own bounties because Regina sacrificed herself to save their heirs. All Specialists had been ordered to look for her. Having royalty disappearing on their campus didn't make Red Fountain look good. So far, they'd found nothing.

The Winx were gloomy and silent. Euphoria rarely left her room. She watched the Red Fountain security tape over again trying to find anything that would lead them to finding her. Euphoria felt bad. She didn't sense anything wrong and didn't help. Regina helped when she needed rescuing; Euphoria wanted to return the favor. Topaz was by her side helping her. She only left Euphoria to train with Jeremy. Semiramis was the most distraught. Regina was her first and best friend. Without her, she withdrew to her room and only interacted with Toad. Ismene was the only one unaffected.

Ismene walked of campus and didn't stop until she got to Red Fountain. She knew the Dragonfire unit would be in the gym at this time. During her brief escapade with Orion and the times Jeremy visited Topaz, she knew it didn't change. They all appeared melancholy. They worked out without their usual small talk or grunts. Ismene rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why they were acting this way. They were soldiers and needed to get use to these thing happening. Ismene walked inside and grabbed Elliott by his wrist. Orion watched in slight interest as she led him into the locker room and shut the door.

"Chill, they're cousins." John reminded the paladin in denial. Orion blushed and continued his work out.

**Meanwhile...**

Ismene folded her arms. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?"

"If you want to kick yourself you could at least be productive. We were right to replace you guys. Look at you all. Pathetic."

"This isn't the time for you to be a bitch."

"You will listen, Elliott of Eraklyon! All my life my family and I watched as your father and mother made bad decisions. Not once did we say anything and look where's it's gotten Eraklyon. So you will listen to me. This is your fault. You let Leon come between you and Regina. You're only ready to spring into action when it effects you!"

"That's not true!"

"It is! Topaz hurts your brother or Nabu kidnaps the woman you love, here comes the flames! You're a hypocrite. You judged Topaz for almost killing Leon, but almost killed the gunman that shot Regina. You shouldn't be a leader if you're so blind to your surroundings." Elliott was silent. Ismene's face softened, but her arms remanded crossed. "I think I know someone who can help, but I need your help to get us there. Since the Winx is made entirely of second generation daughters, I'd like the dragonfire unit to escort us on one last mission. I have a couple of conditions. You need to apologize to Topaz. The last one is that we leave immediately."

Elliott nodded.

* * *

Regina seemed to be fighting the same monster repetitively. It was made out of shadow; every time she took a swipe, the attack fazed through. If the shadow beast attacked her, she felt a tangible blow. The bracelet on her wrist kept her from using her powers. She was getting tired. She'd been running since she arrived at Shadow Haunt. She was getting lost in the castle. She didn't know if she could keep it up much longer.

* * *

Ismene jumped out of the Specialists' carrier and went to the other Winx's room. She went to Euphoria and Topaz's room first. They were watching the video as usual. Ismene blocked the screen.

"Get up, follow me." The two fairies looked at each other, but followed her to Semiramis's room. Ismene barged in. Semiramis was laying on the bed, crying with Toad in her arms. Ismene turned on the lights and pulled the covers away. "Get up right now."

"What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing? What are you all doing? This is no time to sit and do nothing."

"You're only strong because you didn't like Regina." Semiramis said trying to get the tears from her eyes.

Ismene shrugged. "I despise Regina of Andros. She's hotheaded and emotionally cold. There's only one redeeming quality about her. Unlike you all, Regina's not going to die without a fight."

"..."

"Stop being useless. Crying isn't going to solve anything. For all we know, she's still alive. After this mission is over, we need to train. This is the last time one of us is taken out. And if she is dead, we train. If she's gone there's no way any of us can make it against Nabu."

"What do you have in mind?" Euphoria asked.

Ismene smirked. "Regina and I have Gloomixes. They were given to us by Darcy. It's her magic. It's a long shot, but I'm willing to believe that Darcy can track Regina using her Gloomix. It's worth trying. Bring the laptop, but have someone else watch the recording. If you two couldn't find anything, fine. It's time for a" She looked at the Specialists. "trained eye on this. Now let's go."

The fairies looked at each other and followed the green-haired witch to the Specialists' craft. It didn't take them long to arrive at Timmy and Darcy's house. It was late. Elliott felt a shiver run through his spine and didn't want to go inside. She rang the doorbell several times and waited for someone to answer. They were shocked when Darcy answered. It wasn't shocking that she answered, but nobody expected to see her pregnant.

Ismene shook her head. "Really Professor?"

"Really. Now what do you want. I'm not pleased to see a horde of fairies and specialists at my doorstep."

"It's about Regina." Elliott said.

Darcy closed her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for all this company. Her baby girl had been laying her side for the past day. She just wanted to lay next to Timmy and have him massage her. This was important though. Regina was missing. She and Ismene were her favorite students. Reluctantly she let them in. It was hard to do because someone was making her nauseous. "Fine. Since when do you care for Regina?"

"I don't." Ismene answered. Darcy was too busy trying to nudge her baby to her other side to listen to Ismene's answer. The baby seemed to move slightly, then return. If it happened again, she would call Timmy. She listen to him. "I need your help. Can you track Regina's Gloomix?"

"No. I don't sense Regina or her Gloomix. Focusing doesn't help either."

"Is she dead?"

"Maybe." Darcy said honestly. "Or maybe she's been put in a position where she can't use it."

"Hey" Jeremy said watching the video. "I think I found something!" The group rushed to the laptop screen to see the tape. "Watch. While Regina is disappearing, there's something materializing on her wrist."

"That's nothing." John said dismissively.

"I'm not so sure, look. On the last frame of Regina disappearing something is pixelating on her wrist. I can't get a clear picture of it."

Darcy watch it before grabbing the laptop. She went to the antimagic lab. She placed her hand on the pad and it opened without her having to hack her way inside. "Timmy"

"I'll be up in a minute. Is Ginger giving you trouble again?"

"She is, but that's not what I'm here for. I need you to enhance this picture. We might have been robbed."

"Alright." Darcy stood behind him and watched over his shoulder. Timmy explained what he was doing as he did it. Other than Orion, no one had any clue what he what any of it meant. Finally Timmy progressed to picture enough to be made out. "You're right, Darcy. We were robbed."

"I guess that explains why we can't contact Regina, magically. See if you can locate that bracelet." Darcy looked at the group. "I have good and bad news for you. The person working with Nabu is relatively close."

"What makes you say that?" Topaz asked leaning on Jeremy.

Darcy pointed to the bracelet. "Timmy and I created that bracelet for the sole purpose of containing shadowfire."

"Shadowfire? I thought it disappeared when Darkar was defeated." Elliott interrupted.

Darcy chuckled. "You're Bloom's son aren't you? Did you inherit the dragonflame?"

"Yes."

"When you arrived, you felt uneasiness, right?" Elliott nodded. "It's because shadowfire and dragonfire are opposite forces."

Timmy spoke, but didn't turn away from the screen. "You see the shadowfire never actually disappeared. It remained in the Trix's Gloomixes. Because of the powers Icy and Stormy have, it could only manifest in Darcy."

"And possibly my children." Darcy said rubbing her belly. "I watch Xavier, but he appears not to have gained Shadowfire. This baby is a different story."

Ismene interrupted. "What does this have to do with someone close to us being a traitor."

"Only shadowfire activates the bracelet. That's a short list: Icy, Stormy, Darcy; Darcy's children- Xavier and unborn Ginger, Darcy's proteges- Regina and Ismene, and Stormy's boys- Kevin and Cosmo."

"Regina and I have Gloomixes, so I understand us, but why Stormy's boys? Where are they anyway?" Ismene asked.

"They were taken from Stormy and probably adopted. I doubt they have Shadowfire, but it's possible. Stormy has a Gloomix after all."

"Okay, okay, what's the good news?" John asked getting agitated.

Darcy smirked. "The good news is that Timmy found Regina." Timmy pressed a button and the coordinates appeared.

"Alright. Let's go Winx."

**(A/N) Ismene was always supposed to be the leader. She's smart, willing to do whatever's necessary to get what she wants, and not distracted by her personal life like the other girls. **

_**Next Chapter: The rescue**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Shadowfire, Dragonfire, and Those That Have Neither

Regina was tired. She'd been running for over a day without being able to sleep or rest. The shadow creatures seemed to always know her location. Her feet were bleeding. This would be normal for most, but Regina wasn't used to staying injured long, especially not long enough to draw blood. Her eyes were completely red. Regina turned to kick the shadow creature once more. It reformed quicker than it dissipated. It swiped at her. She held her arms to protect herself. The gashes started bleeding. Regina looked at her wounds in fascination. If it weren't for the bracelet... Regina's eyes widen and she searched for stone. It wan't long until she found one large enough. She grabbed it and took a deep breath; then, she smashed her hand! She screamed as most of the bones in her hand broke. When she saw the shadow monster approach she smashed it again. Her hand was mangled. It took everything she had not to pass out. She controlled her breathing and quickly pulled the bracelet off her wrist. It zapped her, but slipped off because the bones in her hand no longer prevented its departure. Once it was off Regina's cuts were slowly healing. Her hand became numb, but it began to align and mend. She was still far from transforming, but without the antimagic device she was also far from dying.

Timmy tracked the bracelet to the castle in Shadow Haunt. He took the wheel; he didn't know what dangers they'd face at Shadow Haunt so wanted to make sure they made it to the castle safely. It was silent. After Ismene told everyone what they should do, nobody said anything. Even in times of battle he and his friends would talk. He didn't know if they were scared for Regina or didn't like each other. He wasn't sure he could have been a part of this team if he was still a Specialist. They weren't like their predecessors, but in some ways they were. To his surprise, Elliott and Semiramis stowed away on the ship. Bloom would have done something like that in their day. Darcy told Sky's offspring and Euphoria to stay behind. Shadow Haunt was dangerous. Semiramis and Euphoria weren't Enchantix fairies like Topaz so Darcy assumed that they wouldn't be powerful enough to go. There was no time to test them and prove her wrong. Elliott was told to stay behind because shadowfire was dragonfire's opposite. There was a fifty percent chance he'd be helpful, but also a fifty percent chance he'd be a liability. Darcy didn't like the odds and advised him not to go. Apparently, Euphoria was the only one who heeded her advice.

"What are you doing here?" Ismene asked.

"We have to help." Elliott said determined. "I don't care what happens to me. I just need to make sure Regina's safe. I made a promise to King Riven and Queen Aisha that I'd watch Regina."

"Do as you wish." Ismene glared at Semiramis. "But you stay on the ship, weakling."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm concerned about Regina too."

"Be concerned on the ship," Ismene said crossing her legs.

Once they landed, she joined everyone around Timmy. He wrote the coordinates on paper and passed walkie-talkies to the group that was going inside. "Since Semiramis and Elliott are here, I'll go with you. She may need the device taken off immediately so she can heal anyway. If anyone feels drained, let the group know."

Topaz and Ismene transformed. The group left the ship. Shadow Haunt began its effects on them. Because Topaz was a fairy, she slowly felt her magic being drained. It wasn't enough to cause alarm, but she wasn't blind to it. Timmy, the twins, and Orion felt eerie. The atmosphere was neither draining nor giving them power; but, feeling such darkness put them on edge. Ismene was the only one who felt a power boost. They entered the castle. Several monsters came at them, but they were able to fight them off and stay on track.

"Alright, she should be right around this-" Timmy stopped talking. He didn't fail. He'd definitely found the device, but Regina was no longer attached to it. He knew immediately knew what happened when he bent down and found the bloody rock.

Topaz gasped. "Oh no."

"Fuck!"

"All this for nothing?!"

Ismene stared at the bracelet and the rock. She visualized Regina breaking her hand to escape. "She acted like any animal caught in a trap. Stupid... She's alive. If this bracelet's off, she's still going. Topaz, we don't know how much longer you'll be able to stand Shadow Haunt so you and John look on the ground outside. Stay near the ship. Angel-boy and I will search in the air. Mr. Tim and Jeremy, I think you two should stay inside. Mr. Tim made the map so can read it better than us. Jeremy, cover him." Topaz and Jeremy looked at each other. They'd rather be grouped together, but realized it didn't matter.

* * *

Elliott paced the floor. The group had been gone for twenty minutes and still had yet to radio to say they found her. "What's taking them so long?"

Semiramis growled. "We should be out there."

"I'm tempted, but I don't want anything to happen to you, little sis."

"..."

"Too weird?"

"I'm not ready for that. I was raised as an only child for eighteen years and overnight I get three brothers."

"It's okay, I understand. I..." Elliott's eyes grew dark with hatred. The cloaked assassin was looking at him through the window. He stood there for a while before walking away. "You won't get away from me this time..." Elliott ran off the ship and ran in the direction he saw the cloaked gunman go. "Stay on the ship, Semiramis!"

"_Stay on the ship, Semiramis_," she mimicked. Semiramis rolled her eyes. "I am not the weak one. I break up fights between Regina and Ismene! I can handle Shadow Haunt. Besides, if I do this, I might get Enchantix." Semiramis left the ship unaware that the danger she felt wasn't just the atmosphere, but the person behind her.

* * *

Ismene popped up. "Regina is unconscious! I sense her."

The others copied. Orion followed Ismene and dove under the castle. Regina tried following her mother's example and jumped off the ledge. She wanted to follow the current and get to Alfea. So far it didn't work. Regina was on the verge of drowning. Orion tucked his wings and dove to get her. He carried her in his arms and traveled back to the ship. "She's breathing, but she had to have taken in a lot of water."

"She's the princess of Andros. It's just water; she'll live. I'd kill us both before I gave her mouth-to-mouth" Ismene and Orion made it on land and started walking towards the ship. They could hear metal being scraped and started running. Shadow monsters were attacking the ship! Ismene blasted all of them and looked at the damage. "Great. This is just fucking great!" She stomped into the ship to chew out Semiramis and Elliott, but they weren't there. She screamed into the walkie-talkie. "We have Regina, but the craft is toast! And Blondie and Prince Clueless are gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone," Jeremy asked.

"She means they must have gotten off the craft," Orion explained. "I'm trying to fix the ship now, but I may need assistance."

"Just let me know," said Timmy.

Hold on, I sense Blondie in the castle, I'll-" Ismene didn't finish. A large amount of shadow monsters appeared. "I have a slight problem. Topaz, come back and help me."

"Alright," Topaz agreed.

"John, join Jeremy." Ismene waited. "John?"

"I'm already there," he said after a while. He was inside, he was in the exact location they'd want him to be too. He just wasn't on their side. John could feel Semiramis get weaker by the moment. She was slowly reverting to her civilian form. John heard someone coming. He quickly shocked Semiramis and then the space above him. She was instantly magnetized to the ceiling. "Regina's been rescued, but I can still knock off a fairy." John walked away and pretended to search in another location.

**Meanwhile...**

Topaz started to fly towards the carrier. She was confused. She thought John was searching the grounds with her. How did they both miss Semiramis and Elliott? She didn't even know he entered the castle when he did. She was glad to go to the craft; she was still in Enchantix, but she was soon going to have to go to her base form. On her way, Elliott was fending off a couple of shadow monsters. They were reforming faster than he could blast them. The atmosphere was affecting him too. When he created another fireball, Topaz sent a gust of wind his way to add oxygen to the flames. It grew and destroyed the shadow creatures. Elliott looked behind him to see Topaz's smiling face.

"I'm glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." Topaz helped him to his feet. "Come on, let's get back to the ship."

Topaz shimmered into her base fairy form. "Are you okay?" Topaz nodded. Even though she was considerably weaker, Topaz still helped him walk. "I need to apologize to you."

"...don't worry about it." She got her walkie-talkie. "Ismene, Elliott and I are on our way back."

"Gotcha, now we just have to get Blondie." Ismene looked at Orion. "As soon as they show up, I'm going to leave you to help them find Semiramis. She's been unconscious for too long for her to be fine." Ismene did just that when she saw Topaz and Elliott hobble to the ship.

"Ismene is on her way to Semiramis. You all can pull back," Orion announced. He wondered why it took them so long to find Semiramis. He figured their training as Specialists would help them track Semiramis easily. He heard Leon was the tracker, but that was no excuse for the rest of them to be so poor at it. Orion had experience in tracking, but mechanics was his specialty. They didn't learn just one skill at the special paladin academy he attended before Red Fountain. Orion mended the last wire and sighed in relief when the craft made a noise. It wasn't entirely fixed, but it would function for now. They needed to find Semiramis fast.

**Castle...**

Once he heard that Ismene was coming John went to the location he left Semiramis. He didn't think Ismene would find it odd that the heavy metal fairy was on the ceiling, but Jeremy would probably recognize John's magic.

"Have you seen her yet?" Jeremy asked with a voice full of concerned.

John paused for a moment before swallowing. If his brother looked upward, his cover was blown. "No. You should head back to the ship. Ismene will find her. I'll back up Ismene."

"You're right. I'm ready to get out of her. This place makes me jumpy... Maybe you should go, you look tense."

John shook his head. "I'm fine. You should check on your friend anyway. Shadow Haunt could make her go into dark fairy form again. You're the only one who can help her out of it."

"Shit! You're right." Jeremy ran to go to Topaz. He felt like Topaz had a hold on her dark powers, but if he was wrong Topaz could potentially destroy the craft and her friends on a power trip.

As soon as his brother left, John sent another jolt of electricity that sent Semiramis falling down. John was about to let her fall, but Ismene came from nowhere and caught her.

"Why didn't you radio in, Jeremy?"

Jeremy? Ismene must have thought he was his brother. "There were shadow monster up there. I tried to-"

"Don't care. Move it, Tweedle_dumb_!"

John ran after Ismene and couldn't help the smile on his face. At first he was doing this for his family, but he was starting to like this double life. Nabu was no longer after Pandora. He said it was better to deal with people who wanted to be there. John didn't think he fit the bill until he escaped Elliott's attack. He'd survived a full attack of the dragonfire. He was unscathed in shadowfire. If he stayed a Specialist, that's all he would be; but, if he were something else...

Timmy took off the moment Ismene and John got into the ship. "Good job Orion. I probably won't start up once we get to Magix, but it will get us there."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Suck up," Ismene said rolling her eyes. She noticed Elliott looking at her. "What?"

"You did good, Minnie."

"Not good enough." Ismene placed Semiramis next to Regina. She knew Regina was fine, but there was no magical energy inside Semiramis.

Regina opened her eyes. Elliott knelt on the ground and wanted to scoop her up, but he let her be. "Regina, I'm so happy you're safe. Sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry."

Regina closed her eyes and breathed in relief. "I'm too relieved to deny I'm happy to see you too. All of you." She sat up. Elliott helped her up and sat her in the chair next to him. That's when she noticed Semiramis. "Semiramis... What happened?! Topaz, sprinkle fairy dust on her!"

Topaz bit her lip and played with her braid. "I-I..."

John put his hand on Topaz's shoulder. "She can't, she needs time to rest." Topaz looked at him gratefully. John smiled at her; she was so sweet. He was particularly interested in going against her. She gathered so much power so fast. Plus she was being trained by his brother. She wouldn't be as easy to take down. "Shadowfire has taken Semiramis's powers away."

"For how long," asked Regina.

"For good."

**(A/N) And no Enchantix was given that day. I know yal are like WTF John. But there's a reason for his behavior. You'll learn soon enough, if you haven't figured it out already.**

_**Next Chapter: Ogron and Gantlos kidnap Euphoria for ransom money.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest: Thanks! I will. This story is almost done.**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Overreaching

Riven and Aisha were on the first ride to Magix. Regina was fatigued and bruised, but otherwise fine. After sleep and a meal, she was back to her usual self. It wasn't good enough for Riven. He no longer trusted anyone with his kids so Caspian and Liliane were with them. Aisha wanted to see Regina before she made any decisions; but Riven had made up his mind. He wanted to pull Regina out of Alfea.

Surprising to the Androsian royals they were met strong opposition from their daughter, Regina. She didn't want to go back to Andros and be watched. She argued that she could protect herself and if she couldn't the Winx would. Riven laughed at her saying that she was delusional. It only made the yelling worse. Caspian and Liliane stayed out of it. It was shocking to see such a display from Regina. She usually listened to their parents, with a grumble, but never rebellion. Aisha was on Riven's side. She knew firsthand that it was dangerous to be a member of the Winx and didn't see how it could work without help from a unit of Specialists. They also didn't know about the leadership.

"I'm the leader." Ismene said, butting into their fight.

"What?!" Riven wasn't pleased to hear that. He knew Ismene only as the girl that tormented Regina. He didn't see how she could be a leader or how Regina could listen to her. "Is that supposed to change my mind?"

Ismene nodded. "Yes. We're a unit now."

Aisha folded her arms and looked at Regina. "And you're okay with this?"

"Not really, but she did alright leading the mission in Shadow Haunt."

"Alright?! Semiramis was-"

"With all due respect, King Riven, Semiramis would have never have been hurt if she had followed directions. She was told not to go."

"And you're okay with losing one of your own?" asked Aisha

"Having no powers isn't a death sentence." Ismene folded her own arms. "We do good. We're learning to protect ourselves and each other. You know, we are the first fairy/witch collaborative group since the Company of Light. As an advocate for fairy/witch relations, it seems odd you'd want to disband the group."

Riven smacked his teeth. "I couldn't care less about that. How are you two going to work together?"

"We're already roommates." Ismene argued.

Regina nodded. "Besides you and Sky don't see eye to eye, but you all worked fine."

Aisha and Riven looked at each other. They weren't used to Ismene and Regina agreeing on anything especially about working together. Aisha shook her head and caved. "Fine."

"Fine?" Riven and Regina asked simultaneously.

"Fine for now. We still have to talk with everyone else about this anyway."

"I'd like to be there when you do." Ismene said without backing down. "We deserve a say."

Riven snorted and walked away. Aisha looked at Regina with a frown. "Make sure you speak to your brother and sister. They missed you."

**Meanwhile...**

Euphoria had escaped the drama and went into the woods. It was a perfect night, the first she'd been alone in a while. It was dark and full of stars. The moon was full and large in the sky. The wind blew and sent a shiver down her spine. She loved nights like that. Her mind was full of ideas so she began to write.

"This will be easier than I thought."

Euphoria looked up to see two men in long coats looking at her. They looked familiar, but she wasn't sure who they were. She knew they weren't friendly. She transformed only to be immediately knocked out by Ogron's magical blast. Gantlos picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder. "How much is this one supposed to be worth?"

"Hundreds of millions, not a bad way to get back into business."

"Damn straight."

Ogron and Gantlos got onto a ship and tossed Euphoria onto its floor. They took off. She didn't come to until they were halfway to their destination. She opened her eyes and blasted Ogron. He absorbed the blast and turned to Euphoria. "Whose daughter are you again?"

"...Stella and Helia's," she answered. She was nervous. He just absorbed her attack like it was nothing.

"Ah the blonde one, I guess that explains it." Ogron smiled wickedly.

Euphoria swallowed and tried not to let him get to her. "Who are you?"

"Who are we? You hear that Gantlos, we weren't even mentioned in her bedtime stories. We're what's left of the Wizards of the Black Circle."

"Wizards of the Black Circle? My friend, Topaz is-"

"Anagan's brat, we were told. That has nothing to do with our business."

Euphoria sat back and tried to close her eyes again. She needed to go to sleep. She was hoping she could signal Ismene and her friends could rescue her. Her adrenaline was too high for that to happen. "What do you want with me?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about such things; we'll let you keep your wings ...for now."

Eventually, the wizards landed. Gantlos grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the craft. They walked to a small shack. Euphoria tried to fight, but Gantlos dragged her anyway. She tried to reason with the wizards, but her offer of money, even a million dollars made them laugh. She was surprised to see someone standing at the door. Euphoria didn't know who he was at first, but eventually his features came through perfectly. He looked her age, but she knew better. He was tall, dark handsome and twisted. Euphoria pulled harder to escape Gantlos. It was Nabu.

The wizards were just as surprised to see the Androsian wizard. "Hello," Nabu greeted, nonchalantly.

"Now what is it that you want?"

Nabu looked into Euphoria's silver eyes. She swallowed and raised her head. Despite the fear in her eyes, she was radiant, more beautiful than the moon and stars. Nabu found himself unable to look away. "You know what I'd like you to do."

"No deal," Gantlos grunted. She was worth too much to throw away.

"Now hold on Gantlos" Ogron walked around Nabu. "You can't forget this one has money; he was rich enough to marry a princess. For the right price he could pay her ransom and do whatever he wants with her."

Nabu didn't follow Ogron, but continued to look at Euphoria. "I'd prefer if you could just let her go. There are plans I have for her and you all are interfering."

Ogron and Gantlos looked at each other and laughed. "Just let her go? He has gone mad!"

The Earth wizards continued to laugh; Nabu didn't seemed fazed. "What are your plans for her?"

Gantlos frowned. "None of your business."

"Well that's too bad." Nabu looked elsewhere and nodded. Ogron felt a sting in his back and howled in pain. He'd been shot! Ogron fell to his knees, no longer able to feel them. Gantlos pushed Euphoria away and ran to his fallen comrade. The shove had inadvertently saved Euphoria's life; the next one was for her. Euphoria put a shield around herself as shots continued to rain upon them. Gantlos created a quake which caused Nabu to stumble. The star fairy could barely maintain her shield with the rumbling. Gantlos scooped Ogron into his arms and ran to their ship to get medical attention. Euphoria still kept her barrier until the shooting stopped; after a couple of minutes had John run out of bullets. Nabu gave her a small smile and walked away.

Euphoria looked at the retreating figure of Nabu. Was he really walking away? Although she was pressing her luck, she stood up and ran after him. From her perspective, he had saved her from being kidnapped and sold. Nabu stopped walking and turned to face Euphoria. It was different from the last time they met. She was in her own body, but she still wore the same expression. Her bluish-black hair flowed behind her. The moon glossed over her features and made her look nymphish in his eyes. Her eyes were very expressive; they were washed in curiosity, empathy and confusion. "You saved me."

"I'm afraid that you're overreaching. We just ran out of bullets."

"You're not going to kill me yourself?" Nabu looked into her silver eyes. At first he thought she was testing him, but had asked in shock.

"...I can't."

Euphoria smiled. "You said that when I was in Lucy's body, but now I'm myself. I'm starting to think that you don't really want to kill us. You haven't even made attempts to break up our parents. You've only attacked us and everything has been done indirectly."

"But they were done. You're overreaching, daughter of Stella."

"Then kill me." She was taking a huge risk, but she was sure he wouldn't do it. Nabu turned from her and started walking away. Euphoria breathed in relief. That gamble was too much for her. "I dream about you," she revealed. "You're also sweet then and I don't think my mind created that personality; there has to be more to you than this blind ambition."

"Blind ambition? It's not blind. They all just moved on! Everything's different now."

"You can change too. It'll take time, but you can! You're not a villain."

Nabu agreed. "I'm not, but he is."

John jumped into the space separating her and Nabu. She couldn't see who he was through his hood so it made her more defensive. She shot a giant star at him. John blocked it with a shield of static. John held his hand out. His hand buzzed before shooting a blast of electricity. Euphoria blocked it with her shield until it broke. John didn't give her time to make another so she had to dodge them. The last one knocked her out of the sky. John smirked. "I knew you'd be the easiest to beat." John's hands buzzed louder than the first time. Euphoria closed her eyes when a large gust of wind blew past her. John was knocked back. Euphoria and John looked up to see Ismene and Topaz floating above them. Ismene helped Euphoria get up while Topaz sent a tornado after John. When the winds cleared, both John and Nabu were gone.

"It's not a good idea to get yourself kidnapped while we're trying to convince the parents we can handle this!" Ismene scolded. "We don't have a team of specialists at the time either. Until that time comes, don't go anywhere by yourself, stupid!"

"I'm sorry." Euphoria said. "How'd you find me?"

"I sensed you were unconscious. You don't sleep until the early AMs," Ismene said with a shrug. "Enough questions, let's get back to campus before they come back or Riven and Aisha notice we all are gone."

"Yeah..."

* * *

John walked into the hideout and took his cloak off. Nabu was looking at his fireplace. Euphoria's taunts wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't believe he just walked away. He just couldn't make himself do it. "She had backup, Topaz and that bitch, Ismene."

"It's okay, this wasn't the way I wanted her to go anyway."

John chuckled. "Are you sure you want her to go? You had a perfect opportunity. She wasn't even putting up a fight."

"Is that what you think?"

John shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think."

"Maybe it's true and I really don't want to destroy them," Nabu said. "Euphoria was right there and I didn't didn't do anything. For the second time I've been with her and I've just let her go."

"Euphoria? You always call them by their parents' names. Now she's Euphoria."

Nabu shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I call her. It doesn't even matter if I don't want to do it anymore. There are plans set in place. This generation will be destroyed."

**(A/N) I want to end this chapter on a multiple of five. What's in my mind requires more than 25 chapters, but less than 30. I know it's a stupid dilemma, but it's bothering me. I think I could live with 28.**

_**Next Chapter: Euphoria recognizes the voice that taunted her.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Kevin and Cosmo

Jeremy passed Topaz a towel. She was trying to catch her breath and didn't see it until she looked up. She grabbed it and rubbed the sweat off her face and neck. She thought training got easier the more you worked, it seemed to get more tiring. The first half Jeremy would train her body. He was teaching her balance and martial arts inspired by the wind. It doubled as self defense. The second half he helped her understand her powers. She was nowhere near mastery, but she was getting better gradually. Jeremy was a great instructor. He was also a good friend.

"Hey, what are you wearing to Semiramis's legitimization ceremony?"

Semiramis was sent home after losing her powers. When Sky heard the news he rushed to be with her. Semiramis appreciated the effort, but wan't thrilled to see him. Sky knew she needed more time, but he had enough. His children seemed to be injured a lot. Thinking about how short life is, he decided to take a stand and legitimize Semiramis. Every royal family and their associates were invited. Semiramis invited the Winx and Dragonfire Unit; their tickets allowed a _plus one_. Topaz's heart rate increased with his question. She was sure he'd ask her to go with him. "My dad bought me a yellow and gold dress. It's awful. I'm going to have to make alterations, but it's what I'm wearing. What about you?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I dunno. I figured I'll just wear a matching tie to whatever my girlfriend wears."

Topaz frowned. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Karina of Aquatia. You've probably seen her around. She has light blue skin, blue-green eyes, and silver hair," He explained with a smile. "We've been together for over a year now."

Topaz nodded she had seen her around campus. She was hard to miss. Occasionally, his girlfriend hung out with Euphoria and her group of friends. She seemed nice enough, she was certainly pretty. Topaz found it hard to breathe. She had a lump in her throat that brought tears to her eyes when she tried to swallow. She'd never asked Jeremy if he was single. She assumed he was because they always were in close proximity. He'd always found time to talk to her and even train her! Jeremy was always respectful of her; he never visited her late at night or touched her outside of sparring. He was the first guy she'd felt comfortable with after Leon. She liked him; but, her hope for a future with him was dashed. She tried not to let it get to her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I asked because I wasn't sure if you were going with anyone yet. John's been asking about you a lot lately and I think he might have a crush on you." Topaz felt like she'd been slapped. He was asking for his brother, not himself. "He's kind of shy like you are and keeps to himself, but he's a good guy. The four of us could go together if that would make you comfortable?"

"Y-yeah... We could-" Topaz could no longer speak. Her heart was too broken to continue. She tried to hold it in, but started crying.

Jeremy was confused, but put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He assumed she was crying because she was scared and thought of Leon. Leon and John had been friends; he thought that he brought bad memories. He was oblivious to the fact that she liked him. "I'm sorry. That was stupid; I shouldn't have asked." He tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. He was used to tears. His sister, Pandora, was a drama queen. "Let me see that dress you want to change it's probably alright."

Topaz wiped her eyes. She was still said, but her tears stopped. She felt embarrassed, but was glad he was offering her a way out of it. "It's horrible."

Topaz wiped her eyes and lead Jeremy to her room. Euphoria was there, talking to her mother. She smiled, but it faded when she noticed the redness and puffiness in Topaz's eyes. Jeremy pulled a chair and waited for Topaz to return. Euphoria looked at him, but didn't say anything. She didn't know why Topaz was crying, but would certainly ask once he left. Topaz came back dressed in her ballgown. It looked like she was being swallowed in fabric. It was a no sleeve turtle neck, and the bottom had multiple layers and was poofed. Euphoria and Jeremy were speechless until he broke into laughter. Topaz smiled a little before turning away. Euphoria tried to swallow her laugh. "Mom, I'll have to call you back. It's okay, Topaz; we can fix it. I'll send it to my mother."

"Thanks, what are you wearing, Euphoria?"

"A vintage red dress and an up do." Euphoria snapped her fingers. She was momentarily dressed for the ceremony until it faded away.

"Wow, "Topaz said. "You're going to look amazing." Topaz bit her lip and played with her dress.

"I like Topaz's tent better. It's more functional." Jeremy winked at her. Topaz laughed. Jeremy chuckled and got up. "I knew you'd smile sooner or later. I'll see you later."

Euphoria dropped her laptop. They looked at her alarmed. She was blank for a moment and reminisced on her recent brush with death. _"I knew you'd be the easiest to beat." _He was cloaked so she couldn't see his face, but the voice was a perfect match to Jeremy. Euphoria grabbed Topaz and went passed Jeremy into Ismene and Regina's room.

Regina was doing push ups with her cat on her back; Ismene was busy flirting with some guy that she barely noticed the intrusion. "What do you pixies want?"

"It's Jeremy! They guy in the cloak is Jeremy!"

Topaz pulled away from Euphoria. "No, he's not!"

"I'm sorry Topaz, but I'm not wrong."

Ismene ended her conversation and looked to Euphoria. "What makes you so sure it's Jeremy?"

"I couldn't see his face, but he spoke to me. He said that I'd be the easiest to beat."

"You are." Ismene said bluntly. "So?"

Euphoria rolled her eyes. "Look, the voices are the same."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Ismene shook her head. "Yes it does. It makes a lot of sense. This guy in the cloak hasn't touched is Storm."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Earth reference, you need to learn the history of your people," Ismene said to Topaz. "I said, the guy in the cloak hasn't touched you."

"Or you." Topaz defended.

"No. That guy in the cloak has been in my nightmares."

Euphoria thought about the times she dreamed about Nabu. "That's nothing right? You can't help what you dream."

"I'm the witch of nightmares. I can control my dreams; but every night this guy's been trying to get into my mind. So it's like I said. The only one he hasn't attacked is Topaz."

Topaz folded her arms. "What happened to no secrets? I've had everything put out there, even what I didn't want to and you're keeping secrets like that?"

"You know what, you're right." Everyone looked at Ismene. They couldn't believe Ismene admitted she was wrong. "What? She was right, but what I did is irrelevant because Euphoria has a point. Where was Jeremy when Regina was shot? Jeremy had to take the inside of the castle when we went to Shadow Haunt, that's where Semiramis was. Plus, he obviously knew a lot about us if he knew to take Regina there."

"Well let's kick his ass then!" Regina interrupted.

Topaz frowned. "It's not Jeremy. We've been alone countless times. He's never hurt me."

"Also a good point. Let's test him."

* * *

Jeremy was sleeping soundly. He was dreaming he was boarding down a mountain. He felt a shiver down his spine; suddenly Ismene appeared he turned to avoid her and wiped out. Ismene helped him up and turned to face another intruder. He was wearing a cape. "Die," was all he said before he shot electricity at her. As soon as she was hit, he woke up. That was a shock! He willed his heart to slow down. He wondered why he dreamed of Ismene. He never hung out with her and didn't like her. He knew she was the witch of nightmares, but didn't think she cared enough to mess with his head.

The dream was weird. They guy in the cape sounded like him. The also strange that he used electricity. The only person he knew had that power was his brother. He looked over to see if John was awake, but he wasn't there. He remembered his dream and jumped out of bed. Jeremy looked in the bathroom before going to the common area. There was one last place he knew John would be. He sneaked into the school and went to a door. He said the magic words and a staircase opened. He walked softly, talking himself into it with each step. He hadn't been down there since he was spelled! It was a jail; it housed a couple of criminals inside that were too notorious or dangerous to be placed publicly. He didn't know who the other inmates were, but the latest one imprisoned was their birth mother, Stormy.

The guards were knocked out as well as the other prisoners. He touched them to make sure they were alive. They were, but they were spelled. Jeremy cursed and went to her cell. The man in the cloak was busy trying to open the cell to notice him. "Hurry up, Kevin! That spell won't last."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name!" Stormy snapped. "I named you Kevin not-"

"John!" Jeremy called out.

John turned to him, but didn't stop his attack on the Stormy's cell. John's heart dropped in his chest. His twin looked at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion. John raised his other hand towards Jeremy, hoping that he'd leave. Jeremy just stood there. John tried to force himself to attack, but he couldn't. Instead he hit the cameras and the alarms rang.

"You idiot!" Stormy yelled, breaking out of her cell. Stormy looked at the direction her son was and was shocked to see her other twin boy standing there. "Cosmo." Stormy walked to him and gave him a hug. "Cosmo, we have to go."

Jeremy pushed away from Stormy. "You have to go back."

"Go back? Didn't that bitch tell you who I am? I'm your mother!" Jeremy frowned. She was talking about the Chimera, the woman who raised him.

The Division for Protection of Magical Children (DPMC) took he and his brother away when they were eighteen months old. She was sent to prison and they were left without care. Since she no longer had a coven nor a relationship with their unknown father they were placed in foster care. It was hard to find a home that would accept them. Not only were they an offspring of the Trix, but they also developed their powers precociously. They found explosions and messes to be fun. John had a knack for starting fires and thought the faces people made while being electrocuted were funny. Jeremy would decrease the gravity in some objects to watch them fly and then return the weight for it to crash. He would mash all his food and toys. They would also fight each other. They were went through nine homes in three weeks! They didn't think they'd find a place for them until Chimera came along. She was looking for income by any means necessary. She didn't have her mom for money or to tell what to do anymore. She had bills to pay and was without status or money. The fiasco with Stella and Valtor ruined her family. Cassandra was too proud to live in poverty and disappeared. Chimera didn't know if her mother was alive or not. She took the boys only to receive checks, but they grew on her. It was hard work by herself, she had to chase two active boys who thought it was hilarious to cause destruction. When she lost it, they clapped. She could do no wrong in their eyes and over time, she'd grown to love them. They forced her grow up and she stopped longing for riches for herself, but only the best for her foster sons.

"She's not a bitch." John and Jeremy said at the same time.

"Less talking, more moving," Stormy said looking at the alarm. She then felt herself sink into the ground. "What the-?"

Jeremy held his hands out. He forced them to the ground to wait for reinforcements. "I won't let you two leave."

Stormy looked at him and growled. "Looks like Cosmo needs a whooping some timeout."

**Later...**

The Specialists ran into the prison to see most of it under control. There wasn't anything damaged and the prisoners were still imprisoned, except for one. Stormy was gone. They weren't surprised she escaped. She had been fleeing for decades. They just knew she had help. After investigating they saw a man face down in a cloak. They pulled the hood.

It was Jeremy. They left him to take the fall.

**(A/N) How easy is it to frame Jeremy. They are twins after all; I haven't figured out who's older. I just know John is the one Stormy named Kevin and Jeremy is Cosmo. Their father is...? On a lighter note, Ismene likes Earth comics/mangas. Her bedroom wall is decorated with her favorite character's images. She's called Topaz, Storm (from X-Men, which I do not own) and Leon "blue eyed, Inuyasha".**

_**Next Chapter: Pandora has to decide whether she will tell the truth and be expelled or stay silent while Jeremy is imprisoned.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Right Thing To Do

There was no way talk of Jeremy's arrest didn't spread across Magix. The remaining members of the Dragonfire Unit were interrogated harshly. The only reason they all weren't suspended was Elliott's status and the attention Jeremy's arrest caused. Red Fountain didn't want to risk another scandal. The women in Jeremy's life didn't take the news well. Chimera and Topaz had their powers temporarily taken away after causing major damage from losing control. Karina was in tears a majority of the time. Pandora removed herself from people completely, but that was for a different reason. She knew Jeremy was innocent.

At first she wasn't going to stay anything. She almost convinced herself that telling the truth would hurt John; but after she went home she knew that was the wrong choice. She caught Chimera crying, brokenhearted about Jeremy. Chimera was so distraught that she couldn't even play it off. She reached for Pandora. "I don't understand how my boy could fall off the wrong track. I always warned you guys. Stay away from shifty wizards. How could Jeremy be so stupid?!"

Pandora's heart broke. She was usually the one being held. "Do you still love him?"

Chimera's tears stopped. She gave Pandora heated look. "There is nothing you three can do that will make me stop loving you. Though I wish there was. It wouldn't hurt if I didn't love you all."

"Do you love me that much?" Pandora asked, vaguely.

"Are you serious right now?! What did just say?! I may not have birthed you all, but I love you all unconditionally. Un-con-di-tion-al-ly."

"Mom, I'm about to break your heart," Pandora warned.

Chimera folded her arms and prepared herself for Pandora's story.

* * *

Pandora later went to Griffin and confessed everything. After she told her what happened, Griffin made a couple of calls to Saladin. Pandora already warned John she was going to tell the truth. To her surprise, John was for it. He never wanted Jeremy to get caught up in his mess. He told her he loved her and Jeremy too. As soon as the conversation was over, John was long gone. He'd begrudgingly went with Stormy. She knew she wouldn't hear from him for a while, but at least they could release Jeremy.

"While I can't arrest you, I can and have expelled you from Cloud Tower. You have three hours to collect your things." Griffin announced.

"Headmistress, no. Don't do this, I told the truth!" Pandora's protests fell on deaf ears. She stormed out of Griffin's office and to her dorm. She cast a spell to pack her bags; she sat on her bed and did her best not to cry. She failed miserably. Once her three hours were up, she had a knock on her door. Surprisingly, it wasn't Griffin. "Please tell me you aren't crying over a little thing like expulsion."

Pandora looked up to see a very pregnant Darcy. "Are you hear to yell at me for making a pact with Stormy?"

"That'd be very hypocritical of me wouldn't it?"

"My life is over."

"Oh please." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pathetic."

"What am I going to do now? I can't go to Cloud Tower anymore."

"Cloud Tower, yes, but I know a school were you haven't been expelled."

**The Next Day...**

Pandora groaned at all the fairies and pink that surrounded her. She wore shades to appear as if she were blocking out the sun. In reality, she was hiding her puffy red eyes from crying. She wanted to attend her mother's school, but Beta Academy wasn't going to let her in so late in the year.

"Are you staying a witch?" Griselda asked

Pandora thought about it for a while before shaking her head. "No, I'm putting everything in my dark past in the past. I'd like to be a fairy."

After a couple of exercises, Pandora was able to unleash her fairy form. Griselda registered her as the fairy of virtue and assigned her a room. She was by herself, but she was happy about that. She heard fairies shunned those who were witches first. She probably deserved it with all the crap she gave Regina. It wasn't like she was much better. Her birth mother was a human who barely knew the Winx.

Pandora decorated her room a basic creme color with a lavender bed set. She got into it and looked at her classes for tomorrow. A vibration snapped her out of her thoughts.

_How is it so far? -Jeremy_

Pandora wanted to cry. She had the best big brothers. One tasted evil because of her, the other loved her despite how long it took her to confess. "There's nothing I should complain to him about. Even if it becomes hell, I won't complain."

_You should talk to Topaz. She's a good friend of mine and very nice. Go eat dinner with her tonight. 6:45, she already agreed. -Jeremy_

Pandora groaned, but agreed. She wasn't sure who Topaz was, but she was sure she was one of the Winx. She wanted to avoid them, but her brother wasn't making it easy. She wondered what she should wear. She owned a lot of dark clothes, nothing very fairy-like. She wanted to change that. Even her fairy form was bright; her outfit was a short gold skirt, a sparkly white v-neck and pink wings. She wondered how Ismene and Regina adjusted; but, she also didn't want to see them at dinner. It was tough enough having to compete with them at Cloud Tower.

She decided to wear dark blue and hold on her makeup. People were already looking at her with judgement. She tried not to cry and got her food. That managed to cheer her up. The food looked and smelled amazing! It'd been a while since she'd eaten, but she wasn't going to hold back once she found Topaz. Lucky for her, she didn't have to search long. Topaz waved frantically for her. Once people started looking at her, she blushed and calmed herself.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Topaz played with her hair before sticking her hand out for Pandora to shake. "I'm Topaz."

"I figured," Pandora said, snobbishly. She didn't take Topaz's hand. She took a bite out of her food and smiled. "I like being a fairy already."

"Oh, you made the switch."

"Yeah, I'm now the fairy of virtue... sorry about the gluttony thing."

Topaz smiled. "No problem. I actually thought it was funny except Jeremy keeps bring up my karaoke. How embarrassing." She smiled wistfully, but once she thought of Karina, she grew sad.

"How did you break the spell?"

Topaz stopped eating and grew still. "I don't want to talk about that."

Pandora could feel a slight spike in dark energy surround Topaz. She was used to it because of her mother. She shrugged and continued eating her food. "So this is why you and my brother are so close..."

Topaz calmed herself and frowned. "I'm sorry. He's helping me control it. I got Enchantix before I even learned most of the basic stuff."

"Enchantix? Aren't you a freshman? How'd you get that?"

"Idon'twannatalkaboutthateither!" The table slammed into the ceiling because of a large gust of wind.

Pandora mourned the loss of her delicious dinner. After several apologizes, Pandora relaxed. She didn't want to screw things up with Topaz. "So... fairy of wind?"

"Yes...," Topaz sighed.

"What classes do you have?"

Topaz and Pandora got more food and walked in front of Euphoria. The silver-eyed princess tried not to laugh at what transpired minutes ago. She was there when Jeremy asked Topaz to eat with her. Euphoria wanted Topaz to have friends outside the Winx. She was eating with her other friends. She wasn't surprised not to see Karina. Now that Jeremy was out, she'd probably be gone for a while. Euphoria envied her, she barely wanted to be there. The only reason she didn't leave was because she couldn't run off. The best she could do was the library or the bathroom. After a couple more minutes, Euphoria gathered her bag and decided to try.

* * *

After a full day of classes and hanging out Euphoria plopped in her bed and went to sleep before the sun rose. She began to dream. It was the same dream; she and Nabu were under the umbrella again. They said nothing as usual. They just looked in each other's eyes as the ran pours. Suddenly she felt a ripple. Euphoria looked around, later finding someone walking towards them from a distance. When the figure got closer, she found it was another Nabu.

Nabu looked at her dream-version of him under the umbrella. Euphoria looked at him suspiciously before the dream-version of him disappeared. The rain stopped, but they continued to look at each other before he laughed. "I'd ask why, but that's not why I'm here. I must say your dream-version of me is a lot nicer than my dream version of you."

"Nabu? Are you hear to kill me in my sleep?"

"With Ismene a scream away, no. I'm actually hear to help you, Winx."

"Help? I don't understand."

"Stormy and John will attack Semiramis' ceremony. I wouldn't mind, but Aisha, Riven, Stella, Helia, and Sky will be there. Maybe all the original Winx will be there. I don't want my friends caught in the crossfire. My wrath, doesn't concern them."

"Technically it does. We're their children."

"They can have more the right way. I know you can't understand, but if you were around when I was, you'd see how wrong this all is."

Euphoria looked at him sympathetically. "Touche; but if you were around those twenty odd years, you'd see how right this is."

"We'll never agree."

"I know... Why'd you come to me?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

"There's always a choice."

Nabu laughed again. He touched her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I guess I could go to Princess Semiramis, warn her outright. I just didn't see what she could do without her powers. Or maybe Topaz, she's reasonable. But she has the opposite problem. She has too much power and can't control it. Who knows what she could do with such sensitive information? I know you didn't expect me to go to Regina. We both detest each other and she's the type to hit first ask questions later. That leaves Ismene of Eraklyon, the witch of nightmares. There's a good chance that she could literally make me just a thought. How John survived going in her mind, I'll never know. It makes him so much more dangerous. Maybe even more than me... I couldn't go to your parents. They're experienced fairies/specialists."

"I guess I was overreaching again."

You can't deny I'm welcome here. I knew I was right to choose you." Nabu handed her a red rose. "It's time to wake up now."

"What? Wait."

"Until next time."

Nabu walked away until he disappeared. Seconds later, Euphoria woke up. She remembered everything Nabu told her and shook her head. This wasn't the first time she dreamed about him. It was different from her usual dreams, but she had no reason not to believe it was real. She got up and stretched. She noticed she had something in her hand. She was still holding the red rose.

**(A/N) It took forever for me to update, but I finally did. The next review will be the one hundredth for this story. Yay, but you know what else would be special 101, 102, 103, 104... Review!**

_**Next Chapter: Stormy finds Icy.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Bigger Picture

Topaz looked over her shoulder to see Jeremy checking her homework. They'd just got through with her training; he'd been extending those much to her dismay. Now he was there to help her with her homework. The gesture was nice, but she didn't need him. Her grades were satisfactory. The only reason she didn't say anything was because she missed him. He'd been hanging out with his sister and girlfriend so much she didn't want to complain. It was just unlike him to stay so late. Last night, he apparently lost track of time and had to spend the night with her. They didn't have sex; but, it was awkward sharing her hammock. She didn't want to do it again.

"Umm, you're going to miss curfew if you stay any longer."

"That's okay, your homework looks tough and-"

"I-I finished it. I was just double checking the work. You should go..."

Jeremy could tell she was trying to be polite. He was proud of her. She didn't lose control of her emotions even though she was distressed. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged Topaz and jumped out her window. He decreased his gravity to make himself land softly. He looked back to Topaz and Euphoria's room before sighing. He stood underneath it before heading to Red Fountain. A laugh brought his attention back to the dorm. It was Ismene.

"You know, if you're lonely, you can spend the night with me."

Jeremy looked at the witch of nightmares. He had to give it to her, she was enticing. She looked as if she were headed out: green stilettos, black fishnets covering her body, a jean mini skirt and a small t-shirt that read "Baddest Bitch in the Game". He wouldn't indulge her though. "I doubt Orion or Karina would approve."

Ismene rolled her eyes. "Angel-boy? Don't make me laugh. I'm out here waiting for someone else."

"You know, Orion is quite fond of you. Maybe you should give him a shot."

"You know, you should start fixing yourself before you heal other people." Ismene tilted her head; a smirk spread over her black lips. "You're so wrong, visiting little Topaz so late. All to stall going to an empty room..."

"..."

"Or maybe it's not the room. Maybe it's the fear that John will creep into your mind and-"

"Stay out of my head!"

"There you are wrath! Your stupid sister made me lust. I wonder why I wasn't attracted your rage; it's quite adorable now." Ismene walked over to him and put her hand on his chest. "I know you're miserable. Your brother, your twin turning evil on a dime... your mother... the way they left you... You're hurting. I was just offering you a distraction; but if you need to talk you know where you can go."

Jeremy swallowed the hurt he felt. Ismene was good. He thought nobody noticed. He kept himself busy and tried not to think about it. "Thanks for being a friend."

The dark-eyed witch scoffed. "I hope you don't think you can talk to me?! I meant Topaz!"

Jeremy laughed and headed back to his school. Ismene's date arrived and waved for her. She jumped on his hoverbike and escaped seconds before the shield could activate.

**The Next Day...**

Euphoria took a bite of her salad and continued looking at her laptop. She was reading the newest best seller in Solaria when something blinked on her newsfeed. She continued reading until she finished the chapter and clicked on it. She could hear her friends talking in the background, but she was so in her own world that she wasn't even able to pretend to follow the conversation. She lost her appetite when she read the article.

_Millions Protest Legitimization Ceremony_

_Crowned Princess Semiramis of Isis's ethnicity is not the cause of protest. __ Princess Semiramis is the daughter of King Sky of Eraklyon and Queen Diaspro of Isis. She was conceived during the ceasefire of the two warring realms. Although Princess Semiramis is set to rule Isis, a legitimization ceremony would place her in line for the throne of Eraklyon. She would be second after her half-brother Crowned Prince Elliott of Eraklyon, First Prince of Domino. The I __people view her legitimization as the marking of peace between Isis and Eraklyon. They call her the blood treaty; she is seen as a symbol of peace. Her birth was a marker for the end of the war. The war between Isis and Eraklyon has been over for nearly nineteen years; however, this weekend the people of Eraklyon showed the worlds that they are still effected by the war. As a form of protest, people gathered outside the Wall of Fire and died. When asked, the Eraklyonese gave one solitary response. "We are dying behind these walls, turn a blind eye no longer." Many places on Eraklyon remain ravaged by the war. It is a frequent host plant for missionary fairies, witches, and wizards. Inside the Wall of Fire lies a different picture. It is modern, vibrant and picturesque to the old days of Eraklyon. The Wall of Fire gradually expands, but is only the size of two large cities currently. King Sky and Queen Bloom refused to comment._

_After such an extreme demonstration by the people of Eraklyon, millions have voiced their displeasure of the Eraklyon monarchy and the decision to legitimate Crowned Princess Semiramis of Isis. Solaria, Andros, Melody, Linphea, Domino and Magix have confirmed massive protest against the conditions of the Eraklyonese. The rulers of Zenith decided against attending as well as several Earth leaders. Queen Krystal confirmed her ticket. Most notable on the guest list are the legendary Winx and their offspring. They are confirmed to attend the legitimation ceremony. Like King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon, there has been no comment._

Euphoria swallowed and sent the link to the Winx. Three minutes later Ismene texted her back and told her to meet her room. The silver-eyed princess left her friends and went back to the dormitory. She turned the knob and sat on Ismene's bed. Soon, the others shuffled in.

"I guess we know what Nabu's been up to," Ismene sat on her bed. "It costs a lot of money to fund an intergalactic protest. Those people-"

"Those people had nothing to do with Nabu," Topaz explained, tearfully. "People have been thinking about that for years. I thought mommy talked them out of it..."

"This changes nothing." Ismene declared. "We're going. Something big is going to happen and Semiramis is powerless."

"We might be doing anything. My parents have to have a council meeting to see if we should go," Regina mumbled.

Euphoria nodded. "Mine too."

"You know they're going. Royalty has a habit of overlooking dead commoners." Topaz glared at Ismene. A sharp burst of wind shattered Regina and Ismene's window. Air started to circulate around around the darker fairy, but soon stopped. Ismene wasn't impressed. "Yeah, you need to fire Jeremy."

"Why would you say something like that? Those were your people; they're more than dead commoners." Topaz's fists were balled tightly. "Are those inside the City of Fire that blind?"

"I know what's going on outside of the walls. I read." Topaz uncharacteristically rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you of all people are calling someone blind. Newsflash: your best friend is an emotional wreck. Maybe if you were a better judge of what's in your fucking face, I'd be more willing to listen to your stance."

"Ismene, that's enough!"

"It certainly is. We're going."

* * *

Jeremy was taking his frustration out on a punching bag. He kept reliving his confrontation with Stormy. He just couldn't get steady in her winds and dodge her lightning. Most of all he thought about John. Never mind his walk on the dark side; he couldn't believe he would set him up like that. That's what hurt most. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the window. It was Topaz.

Jeremy opened it and let her come inside. Topaz handed him a towel. "...I'm new to being someone's friend. I-I could never stay put long enough to make any. So I miss stuff. You have to be blunt with me. Take me and shake me and be like 'Topaz pay attention!'"

Jeremy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Topaz played with her hair. "I'm sorry. I should have realized, but I didn't. You have all the right in the world to be sad."

Jeremy laughed again. "Sad? Why would I be sad?"

"My mom is a Linphean traitor and my dad is... I think I'm the only one you can talk to and will understand."

"...I guess you would be." He hugged Topaz. "You know you're going to miss curfew if you stay any longer."

Topaz hugged him harder. "I know." For the rest of the night, they talked about the "evil" members in their family. Even though they were laying in the same bed. Jeremy didn't touch anything minus her hand and shoulder. This surprisingly bothered her, but she didn't say anything. They were friends, nothing more. His consideration meant the world to her. He was happy she trusted him enough to stay overnight, alone with him. He put himself out there and told her everything. "You can't blame yourself. The fast money, adrenaline rush, and all that stuff is hard not to get addicted to."

"I guess. I just wish I caught it earlier. He tried to kill Regina, Semiramis, Ismene, and Euphoria. I wonder why he didn't try to harm you; maybe he really did like you."

Topaz frowned. John wasn't the twin she liked. "No."

"I think you two would be cute together." Topaz was one more sentence near tears. He sensed that and stopped. "Sorry, it's just feels good to joke about it, you know?"

"I understand."

"I wonder what he's up to now."

**Meanwhile...**

Jacqueline woke up with fear. The water was crashing against the beach house she where she was staying. The night was dark. She could only see lightning crack the sky. The waters looked just as stormy. Jacqueline swallowed and did her best not to wake the man beside her. Despite the danger, she walked outside. She felt hypnotized by the storm. She put her fingers through her short, white hair and waited for something to happen.

"ICY!" Jacqueline was hugged by a woman with a frizzy beehive. She froze trying to figure out what icy was supposed to mean. Once the woman let go, she was able to get a good look at her. She was the unconscious woman from the house she fled from. "I've come to take you back."

"Take me back? ...Who are you?"

Stormy's lip twitched. "Who am I? Icy, hello?!"

Jacqueline shook her head. "Your name is Icy?"

"YOUR NAME IS ICY!" Jacqueline flinched. The storm seemed to get bigger when she yelled. "Geesh, Darcy did a number on you. Don't worry. We'll get her back, those Winx brats too."

"I don't want to go. My finance-"

"Another man Icy? He'll leave you too. Now let's go."

"My name is Jacqueline!"

Stormy screamed. "John, Jeremy, Jacqueline?! What is it with these J-names damn it?! Your name is Icy! Act like ICY!" Stormy pulled Jacqueline towards the water. She screamed. As soon as her foot touched the water, it froze. Surprisingly it made Stormy smile. "See, you are Icy."

"Let me go! Get off me, you freak!" The sound of a gunshot halted their steps. Jacqueline sighed in relief to see Jason with his fingers on the trigger, but she soon screamed in horror realizing there was a cloaked figure behind him. "JASON!"

The cloaked man grabbed Jason. The ice witch couldn't even cry as many volts ran through what would have been her husband. Once the cloaked figure was finished, he pushed Jason off his balcony. Stormy's jaw dropped. She wondered if the human was really dead or knocked out. She'd always talked about killing the Winx and her enemies, but had never actually done it. Maybe it was the same for her son. Suddenly, ice ran up her arm. She tried to pull free from Icy, but found herself stuck. The ice continued to spread until she was frozen over. Jacqueline ran to Jason and tried to get him to open his eyes. John casually walked to her and knocked her out. He went to Stormy and debated leaving her, but the remainder of his conscience couldn't let him. He didn't know why. It wasn't as if she was Jeremy. He put his hands in front of the ice block and microwaved her out.

"Was I the only one that took this blood oath seriously?!" Stormy shrieked. "Darcy and now Icy! I barely recognize her."

"Forget her."

"I can't just forget her!"

"She forgot you. " John retorted with a shrug. Stormy grabbed his shirt. She heard his hands buzz as a warning. Thunder crashed as her own. She gave him life. He wasn't about to disrespect her. John looked at her as if he was daring her to attack.

"You wouldn't attack your mother..."

"You attacked Jeremy."

"His name is Cosmo! Yours is Kevin! Stop it with this jay jay thing! Now straighten up and come on!"

John scoffed, "So you're a leader now."

Stormy thought about it for a moment. Without Darcy or Icy she was technically the leader of the Trix, true it was just her, but she loved the sound of that. "I guess I am." She allowed a tornado sweep John away until he was too weak to move. She released him at her feet. "And you're my henchman, Kevin. At least until you get manners."

John tried to catch his breath. He glared at her with hatred, but answered, "Alright..." Stormy was pleased and headed back to the hideout with Nabu. "...for now."

**(A/N) I don't know if Jason is dead or alive. It's whatever you want. Sorry for how long it took. I had to redo it because I didn't like the idea of John talking to Topaz like Nabu does to Euphoria. Review! **

_**Next Chapter: Bloom wonders why she couldn't have fallen for Brandon instead of Sky.  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

Guest: Thanks, I'll address them again later. I promise.

a fan: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Timmy and Darcy are my favorite ship.

guest: Yes, there will be thirty chapters.

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Beginning of the End  


Sky opened the door to a wing constructed almost two decades ago. He didn't have time to reconstruct it, but updated its furniture. It used to be the nursery for a little girl that never got to sleep there. He made it knowing his baby girl would never be there. It tortured him for eighteen years. The handmade bassinet was now gone. So were all the toys and books. Bright butterflies still glittered on the wall and the floor was still soft and pink. He smiled a bittersweet smile, he was starting to make it right. No longer a girl, Semiramis walked into her room. She looked around and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry," Sky said pained. He meant it on many levels. She'd long outgrown the butterflies on the wall.

"I really like it." Semiramis admitted. She touched one of the butterflies. The painting was enchanted. The butterfly fluttered before it flew around her. Semiramis frowned. Flying, she no longer had that ability. She could no longer do anything. She couldn't even command the butterfly to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fly. My wings, my powers are gone."

Sky frowned. "Do you want to fly?"

Semiramis's face contorted miserably. She already had the best medical and magical experts look her over. Even Darcy was paid to help to no avail. There was no reversing the effects of the shadowfire. "There's nothing anyone can do."

"You can fly without wings, Semiramis. Do you want to see how I fly?" Semiramis sighed and followed Sky. She assumed her meant a hoverboard. They walked until they left the palace and eventually the Wall of Fire. Semiramis walked closer to Sky. Minus Shadowhaunt, she had never been to a place so desolate. There was death for miles. Nothing grew from the ground. Dust rose from the ground and stuck to the air. They were approaching what used to be a forest. The trees were black and scorched. Branches stretched to form a inconspicuous barrier. Although she was surround by ashes, she felt like she and Sky weren't alone. Sky whistled. Semiramis clutched his arm when she heard a great roar. He smiled as a white dragon landed in front of them. "Don't be afraid. Odysseus is very domesticated."

"I've never ridden a dragon." Semiramis's heart rate increased. She felt the heat and power radiating off the beast. He smelled of brimstone and looked rough and unfriendly. She took a step back. It definitely was no hoverboard.

"I'll be with you," Sky assured. He helped her on the dragon and sat behind her. He took the reigns and Odysseus took off. Semiramis felt her stomach lurch, but once it settled she smiled. She felt the familiar feeling of wind on her face. The world was underneath her. She was flying. Sky handed her the reigns. "Here."

"You might regret that," she joked. "I want to go faster, higher!"

Sky laughed. "Then by all means."

After a brief lesson, Semiramis took Odysseus into the clouds and made him spiral. She cheered with happiness and patted the beast. She had to get one of her own. For miles Semiramis looked at a large stretch of wasteland; but, then she saw green. There was grass, live trees, and fauna. She could see lots of small houses developed on this lush land. She looked at Sky. "What's that?"

Sky took the reigns and landed near the development. "This is the beginning."

"Beginning?" Semiramis looked around and didn't understand.

Sky petted Odysseus and answered her question. "This is the result of a decade of work. Missionaries, specialists, Flora and your friend Topaz... This is their life's work. This is Eraklyon's future." He picked a wild flower and put it in her hair. "The war devastated this planet. We tried to rebuild, but it was never enough. We couldn't restore Eraklyon to what it was before. So, I stopped trying to do that. This development stretches for miles. There are islands just like this. This will give people a chance, it's a fresh start."

"You're going to move the people here?"

"Those who don't want to settle here can choose to migrate. Andros, Solaria, Domino, Zenith, Linphea, Magix and Melody have agreed to open their borders. I imagine Isis will serve as a refuge for those who live in the City of Fire. They are established and wouldn't want this."

"No, it's humble."

Sky touched her shoulder. "Yes, but with time it will be more. I really hope you stay to see it, but only if you want to. I'm asking a lot of you through this ceremony."

"It's not a big deal..."

Sky frowned. "It is a big deal. Your ceremony will mark the last in the event inside the City of Fire. I will make the proclamation there and the walls will come down."

"Wouldn't that create a panic?!"

"No, I've already ordered the troops to relocate my people to safety. They'll have housing, food, water, power, medical care, education, the essentials... No more hiding Semiramis," he looked into her golden eyes. "From anything."

**Meanwhile...**

Bloom tucked Ethan into bed and touched his soft blonde hair. He would have thrown a fit if he knew she was doing this. He didn't like to be babied. Despite all the gossip about her, she loved her children and wouldn't change things. People thought so little of her. Even Sky thought she'd take down the wall out of spite. She threatened that once, but she was older, wiser and stronger. She was also divorcing Sky.

Bloom was going to attend the ceremony and she would play Sky's dutiful wife, but once it was over she and Ethan were going to Domino. She never had a connection with the Eraklyonese people and she didn't have the patience or heart to rebuild Eraklyon. She tried not to cry. She had been with Sky for over twenty years! She loved him more than anything, but she had to do what was right for her. Nobody could blame him for wanting to move in his kids, but she wasn't ready to look at living reminders of his infidelity for the rest of her life. She was already miserable. It was time. Her head and heart finally agreed.

Brandon looked at her from the doorframe. She smiled at him and followed him out the door. "It won't be long now."

"Yeah..."

"I wish you could come with me." Bloom said somberly.

"I have a duty here, a duty to Sky. I will never abandon him, especially now that he's doing what's good for our people."

"You're the perfect knight."

"Thanks." He wanted to return the compliment, but they both knew it would have been a lie. Bloom didn't do all she could as queen.

"Semiramis is beautiful." She said bitterly. She remembered seeing the slender girl with her pixie cut and blonde hair. Semiramis looked so much like her mother Diaspro, but the more she stared the more she noticed a resemblance to Ethan. It hurt. "Will Leon attend too?"

"Yes."

"Good for Sky."

Brandon put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm to comfort her. "This isn't the end for you."

"But it is, what do I do now, Brandon? What now?"

Brandon took her in his arms. He had no answers.

* * *

Ismene begrudgingly knocked on a Red Fountain window. She was starting to lose her nerve. She didn't want to do this, but didn't have much of a choice. She would be in the spotlight. It would look good if she had a date and she couldn't think of a better guy. Orion opened the window and looked at her. "Hi."

"Hey..." Ismene put her hand on her hips. "Look, I know you already have a ticket and I know you don't have a date. Go with me."

Orion laughed. "You just want to go with me."

"I don't. Don't flatter yourself, feather-boy. I'll be wearing green."

"Alright."

"And you're just accompanying me. You get no _benefits_."

"I don't want them," he assured her.

Ismene took that offensively and went back to Alfea without a goodbye. The rest of the Winx were in Euphoria and Topaz's room. The wind fairy had gotten her dress altered by Stella. They helped Topaz put it on and fastened her onto it. She was stunning. The dress itself was modeled after a Flamingo dress. It hugged her curves, but was long enough to be modest and traditional. Euphoria and Topaz debated on what hairstyle she should chose while Regina listened in varying interest.

"Do you have a dress Regina?"

"Yes."

"What color?"

She smirked. "What else? Black."

"Are you going with Elliott?" Euphoria asked.

Ismene glared at Euphoria. Why would she ask that question? She knew Elliott most likely asked her. Regina folded her arms and looked directly at the star fairy. "I might. He asked me, but I'd rather go alone."

"Oh..."

Regina frowned. "I'm getting really tired of this threesome deal. If you want him back, get him. He's not my man."

Euphoria didn't say anything. It was awkward until the witches left. Topaz tried to cheer her up, but Euphoria had too much on her mind. Eventually she settled down and went to sleep earlier later than what she usually did.

There was nothing for a while, but then Euphoria started to dream of the ceremony. She imagined everyone in their dresses and dates. She dreamed Semiramis had her powers and was flying around the ball happily. She felt a familiar ripple and looked around. Nabu approached her. "You're early."

"I know."

The people did not notice him. He knew he wouldn't have that luxury in the real world. He'd probably never get it again. He was an Androsian fugitive. He plotted against several princesses and aided villains. He missed this life. He gripped his staff and was soon dressed in a tuxedo. Euphoria swallowed and looked at the wizard. He was so dark and handsome. Even though it was a dream, she knew he cleaned up that well in life. She closed her eyes and found herself in her gown. It was a deep red, the same as the rouge on her lips. Her hair was pinned into a braided bun. Her eyeshadow sparkled with her gloves. He held his hand out, offering her a dance. She took it and was swept into his arms.

Nabu was a graceful dancer. He held her, never veering from her eyes. The music continued to play around them. They spun around the dance floor. The guest started to become vague and no longer resembled her friends. They eventually disappeared. Nabu suddenly realized they were alone. He let go of Euphoria and backed away from her. "I got carried away."

"Nabu," Euphoria reached for him, but he ignored her touch.

"I wasted time... You're going to wake up soon."

"You can come back tomorrow can't you?"

"No, I can't. It's not that simple. This is the last time I can come here. I can't have Stormy and Kevin finding about this. They're about to do something terrible. You have to make sure nobody goes to Semiramis's legitimization ceremony."

"Nobody will listen to me! They think this is all in my head." She looked away. "Maybe it is."

Nabu grabbed Euphoria and glared at her. "You know this is not a dream. If you don't stop this ceremony, you will all die. My final plan was-"

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Euphoria darted up and looked at her clock. She turned it off and wanted to through it. The Solarian princess got out of bed and noticed she was dressed in her ballgown. Was she going crazy? No, these weren't just dreams. What was Nabu trying to say to her? What was his final plan?

**(A/N) I'm soooo excited for the next four chapters. The ending will be shocking.  
**

_**Next Chapter: Pandora receives an invitation for the ceremony.  
**_


End file.
